Por trás das câmeras
by NaniSenpaiNK
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, ator veterano com inúmeros filmes de sucesso estreados com seu protagonismo e Haruno Sakura, modelo internacional recém-descoberta atriz, vão interpretar um casal protagonista de uma obra mundialmente amada pela mídia e público que acabara de fechar contrato para ter uma franquia de filmes. "Icha Icha – Aitai" dominará as telas e Sasuke e Sakura os corações.
1. Chapter 1

**Avisos:**

. Naruto não me pertence e sim a Kishimoto!

. Esta fanfic também está postada nos sites do Social Spirit, Nyah Fanfiction e Wattpad.

. Plágio é crime! Não o façam.

. Fanfic atualizada no mínimo uma vez por semana!

 **N.A.:** ~*Yo, Minna!

Sei que querem me matar por eu lançar mais um projeto, mas sabe como é, né? Meu cérebro me tortura e corrói minha sanidade até que eu o obedeça! Não posso com isso, gente! Sério mesmo! ^^"

Bom, tenho o prazer de dizer que esse projeto será uma fanfic leve, apesar de que, como sempre, eu inventar alguma moda trazendo a tona um suspense daqui, uma ação dali, vocês sabem! kkkkkk

Será curta também, acredito que não passe de trinta capítulos! Ahh e o mais importante, já tenho oito capítulos prontos adiantados! Então conseguirei manter aí uma frequência de postagem boa! o/

Esse capítulo em resumo é uma introdução, mas espero que gostem!

Ahhh e tenho uma coisa importante para pontuar. Essa fanfic sofreu um pequeno mal entendido na divulgação, pela temática ser sobre famosos e envolver capas de revistas em alguns capítulos. Alguns leitores acharam que copiava uma outra fanfic. Já resolvi isso conversando direto com a Autora e não há plágio ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Caso tenham alguma dúvida, podem me procurar! ^^

Por enquanto é isso! Boa leitura!*~

 **oOo**

 **Capítulo 1 - União Profissional**

 **oOo**

Os flashes tão conhecidos de maneiras distintas por ambos iluminavam seus rostos e a luxuosa sala de reunião onde mais um contrato fora fechado. A última foto, que seria capa da revista semanal mais importante da mídia, era focada no cumprimento formal das mãos do mais novo casal cinematográfico do japão, expondo o início de uma trajetória brilhante.

— Tudo bem, gente. Temos o suficiente. — Sai, fotógrafo da revista MEISEI, a TOP do japão, anunciou.

— Os ventos do sucesso estão a nosso favor, estou sentindo. — Jiraya, escritor da obra que será convertida em uma franquia de filmes, exclamou animado, observando a atriz e o ator, escolhidos para fazerem os protagonistas, o grande casal principal que arrasou inúmeros corações nas páginas, distanciarem-se sem ao menos se olhar.

Haruno Sakura, modelo internacional, tinha uma equipe profissional ao seu redor, retocando maquiagem, ajeitando o penteado e lhe ajudando a tirar o figurino. Tsunade, sua empresária, ditava seus compromissos do dia, rígida diante da serenidade da mulher de sucesso em seus vinte e três anos.

Mais experiente, não só profissionalmente como também em idade, em seus vinte e cinco anos Uchiha Sasuke, ator veterano tendo em seu currículo grandes filmes estreados, mexia em seu celular distraidamente, mesmo que seu empresário, Orochimaru, lhe ditasse seus próximos compromissos.

Tão alheios um ao outro que era difícil acreditar que há poucos segundos se encaravam com tanta intensidade, transbordando uma química inexplicável, mas convincente o suficiente para confundir qualquer um que os olhasse por um pouco mais que um piscar de olhos se ali eram Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura ou Momoji Kisui e Kasanagi Mika. Foi também a primeira vez que o diretor e roteirista Hatake Kakashi viu algo tão marcante e oposta a realidade daquela forma. Entrosamento, confiança, segurança e transparência eram muito difíceis de conseguir entre um casal cinematográfico quando os atores não tinham nenhuma relação envolvida, por isso sempre promoviam festas e viagens antes das gravações, para construir uma, e surpreendentemente, mesmo sem antes nunca terem tido seus caminhos cruzados, diante das câmeras poderiam ser facilmente vistos como íntimos. A franquia estava destinada a ser um grande sucesso, mesmo que a protagonista esteja pela primeira vez assumindo a atuação em sua carreira.

Pronta para se retirar com sua empresária, Sakura caminhou elegantemente até o escritor, que garantira presença em todas as gravações, e o diretor, que estava ao seu lado, conversando sobre o leque de benefícios que a recém-escolha abriria no mundo cinematográfico.

— Gostaria de mais uma vez agradecer a oportunidade. Me dedicarei para não decepcioná-los. — a entonação calma e gentil atingiu-os, lhes tirando de prontidão sorrisos satisfeitos dos dois homens.

Em seu encalço, Tsunade chegou sorrindo, orgulhosa da postura profissional de sua modelo e mais nova atriz — Aguardo a programação dos compromissos envolvendo Sakura. — cumprimentou-os formalmente, demonstrando seu profissionalismo, e sorriu, despedindo-se.

— Até breve. — Sakura despediu-se com um breve e delicado aceno, retirando-se.

Sasuke, que guardara o celular no bolso da calça, observou a mulher de exóticos cabelos róseos e olhos brilhantes e intensos esverdeados desfilar, naturalmente, até a saída da sala. Assistiu-a passar pelo corredor, que por sorte era dividido por uma parede de vidro e um discreto sorriso de canto desenhou seus lábios ao lembrar-se de minutos atrás, quando interpretavam diante das câmeras uma prévia do que interpretariam durante as gravações do filme.

 **oOo**

"— _Ótimo! Esse contrato nos renderá muito sucesso, estou pressentindo. — Orochimaru, meu empresário, clamou batendo palmas, sendo seguido pelos outros._

 _Sakura e eu acabamos de assinar nossos contratos, que nos une profissionalmente até o término das gravações._

— _Preciso de fotos. — Sai anunciou, aproximando-se com sua equipe em seu encalço, preparando-se — Acredito que sabem exatamente como devem agir para nos dar uma ideia de seus personagens, não?_

 _Rapidamente olhei para Sakura, que expôs um discreto sorriso sereno nos lábios. Mesmo que nunca tenha contracenado em sua vida estava confiante e calma, me fazendo perceber que talvez eu tenha tido um julgamento errôneo sobre a escolha da protagonista que contracenará comigo. De início fiquei receoso de mais uma vez ter que atuar por mim e pela minha "parceira" de palco, como aconteceu em minha última experiência, pois a atriz escolhida era inexperiente também, mas entre elas haviam diferenças gritantes, principalmente em suas personalidades e posturas. A outra era impaciente, imatura, mimada, exigente e desistente, apesar de seu empresário sempre tê-la contornado e Sakura era calma, observadora, madura, esforçada, simples, flexível e o que mais havia me interessado, humilde, apesar de sua grandiosidade._

— _Me perdoem, mas tenho uma rasa ideia de como devo agir. Infelizmente não tive oportunidade de ler a franquia, mas o farei assim que for para casa. — admitiu, sorrindo tímida, desculpando-se em gestos para todos que a olhavam._

— _Te ajudo com isso. — assumi meu posto ao seu lado, antes mesmo de me dar conta. Meus olhos a todo instante presos nos seus, conforme minha mão pegava a sua puxando-a para mais perto. Minha outra mão rodeou sua cintura, apertando-a contra mim e levantei levemente seu rosto para que seu olhar cruzasse com o meu fluentemente — O casal é intensamente apaixonado. Basta me olhar com afeto. — sussurrei em seu ouvido, fechando os olhos para deixar a mágica das câmeras começar._

 _Os flashes disparavam a todo instante de ângulos diferentes. Minhas mãos a envolviam de maneira natural, chegando a parecer que realmente queriam estar sobre sua pele. Movíamos com espontaneidade, enquanto a abraçava, ela retribuía, assim como quando ela deixava um carinho em meu rosto, eu me deixava levar. As poses para aquelas fotos eram feitas sem nem percebermos e me surpreendi por isso, ela era fácil de lidar e sua inexperiência em atuação também. Em certo momento nossos olhos se encontraram e seus finos, mas atrativos lábios entreabriram levemente. Suas orbes esmeraldas encontraram as minhas e por mais inexplicável que fosse, me perdi em seu olhar cativo, tão transparente e intenso. Foi a última foto íntima daquela forma, antes de nos pedirem para nos cumprimentarmos formalmente para selar o contrato._

— _Será um prazer contracenar com você, Sasuke. — ela disse, surpreendendo-me mais uma vez, principalmente por despertar um sorriso involuntário em meus lábios._

— _Digo o mesmo, Sakura. — respondi, vendo o último flash disparar._

— _Tudo bem, gente. Temos o suficiente. — Sai anunciou, dispersando aquele clima extremamente amigável._

 _Sakura sorriu gentilmente antes de soltar minha mão e me dar as costas e segundos depois de despertar daquela hipnose resolvi me afundar em meu celular._ ** _Alguma coisa lá poderia roubar minha atenção dela_** _."_

 **oOo**

No dia seguinte as notícias espalharam-se por todas as mídias. Televisão, rádio, revistas, jornais, redes sociais, canais de vídeo, para onde se olhava haviam notícias da nova franquia literária escolhida para ser revertida em uma franquia cinematográfica. A escolha da equipe, dos atores e principalmente dos protagonistas dominavam todos os meios.

 **.**

— _O que tem a dizer sobre esse contrato bilionário com a Konoha´s Seiko, Jiraya-sama? — a jornalista perguntou, em entrevista com o escritor da obra ICHA ICHA._

— _Sucesso. — respondeu, animado — Tudo foi minuciosamente escolhido a dedo para manter a qualidade da obra. Apesar de ser uma adaptação, Kakashi terá meu total apoio e acompanhamento para deixarmos o mais fiel possível à obra._

— _Isso é maravilhoso! Com certeza seus fãs se sentem privilegiados por este cuidado. Agora nos conte um pouco sobre os protagonistas. Soubemos que o talentoso ator Uchiha Sasuke contracenará com a modelo internacional Haruno Sakura. Como foi a reação deles ao saber um do outro?_

— _Surpreendente. Sasuke e Sakura demonstraram ontem na reunião de fechamento de contrato uma grande afinidade. Acredito até que já tenham conferido através do book pós-contrato._

— _Sim e sei que digo por todos os telespectadores, eles ficaram sensacionais juntos! As fotos transparecem que não são tão estranhos assim um para o outro._

— _É disso que estou falando. A afinidade entre eles surpreendeu a todos, até a eles mesmos se bobear._

— _Momoji Kisui e Kasanagi Mika com certeza estão em boas mãos, não? — a jornalista citou os personagens que Sasuke e Sakura interpretarão e sorriu, recebendo o sorriso orgulhoso do escritor._

— _Sem sombra de dúvidas. Como escritor eu não poderia estar mais satisfeito e orgulhoso da escolha do Kakashi._

 **.**

Sakura desligou a televisão e voltou sua leitura à obra que alavancará sua carreira, refletindo no quão verdadeiras as palavras de Sasuke foram ao auxiliá-la no ensaio fotográfico.

" _O casal é intensamente apaixonado."._

Naquele momento deixou-se levar por sua experiência diante dos flashes, era modelo, e sabia exatamente o que fazer para obter sucesso e com a dica que recebera de seu mais novo "parceiro" de cena ficou ainda mais fácil. Já se apaixonou uma vez e a experiência lhe serviu para atuar naquele momento, mas depois de ler apenas três capítulos sentiu-se tola. Não havia sido o bastante. Kisui e Mika eram como o Ying Yang, opostos separados, congênere juntos. Havia uma intensidade arrebatadora nos sentimentos que ligavam um ao outro, como se fosse um amor de outras vidas, e, por todos os Deuses, havia tanta generosidade entre eles. A felicidade só era plena quando ambos alcançavam, o amor só era suficiente quando estavam juntos, a vida só atingia a perfeição quando os dois estavam em equilíbrio. Era apavorante ler sobre aquele tipo de amor e saber que nunca fora vivido, de tão fundamental que os dois faziam parecer ser para a existência. Não foi à toa que a franquia havia dominado o coração da maior parte da população. Por instantes perguntou-se se realmente havia se apaixonado.

— Sakura? Temos uma coletiva em uma hora. — Tsunade anunciou, invadindo a sala com pressa — Entrem. — autorizou que a equipe habitual entrasse para transformá-la na modelo inigualável que as câmeras conheciam.

Acostumada com o ritmo rígido de sua empresária, levantou-se e se deixou ser guiada para a penteadeira improvisada no meio de sua sala, ouvindo atentamente as dicas de sua empresária sobre o que fazer na coletiva. Detalhes assertados, Tsunade informou que o diretor e o escritor exigiram que Sasuke e ela passassem o dia juntos, para se conhecerem e fortalecerem a relação que passarão a ter dali pra frente.

Do outro lado da cidade Sasuke terminava a sessão esportiva, onde praticava karatê, e se preparava para o banho.

— Temos uma coletiva em uma hora, Sasuke-kun. _—_ Orochimaru avisou, mexendo em seu tablet — Desmarcarei seu jantar com a _socialite_. Depois da coletiva você e Sakura passarão o dia juntos para se conhecerem melhor.

— Não chame meus amigos de "socialite", Orochimaru. Não mantenho relação com eles por mero interesse profissional. — corrigiu, colocando a toalha sobre os ombros depois de enxugar o rosto. Subiu as escadas para o andar superior de sua casa, a fim de ir para sua suíte tomar um banho, sem aguardar por uma resposta. Seu empresário era insistente na arte de ser irritante e infelizmente já estava conformado diante daquele fato.

 **oOo**

 **N.A.:** ~*Que sessão de fotos mais íntima, não? kkkkkkkk

Acho que já deu para perceber que o magnetismo entre eles é algo surpreendente para eles e para quem os vê, né?

Bom, como disse, foi apenas uma introdução!

Próximo capítulo: Primeira coletiva.

Prévia: "— Contem-nos, como se sentem ao serem escolhidos para atuar personagens que são tão intensos amorosamente? — a representante de uma emissora questionou.

Sasuke e Sakura se entreolharam, sorrindo, até que ele liderou a resposta.

— É extremamente realizador e assustador também. Sabemos o que esperam, mas também sabemos o carinho que todos tem conosco. Acho que a balança está bem equilibrada dessa vez. — Sasuke riu, fazendo todos acompanhá-lo.

— Como Sasuke disse, é realizador. Jamais em minha carreira imaginei que fosse cotada para um papel tão importante, principalmente por eu nem ser da área. — disse, sorrindo — Mas confesso que ao ler a obra original senti aquele frio na barriga ao me deparar com um casal tão ligado. O amor deles não tem fronteiras, né? É apaixonante e mais uma vez como Sasuke disse, assustador. A pergunta "Será que vamos conseguir transmitir tudo que o casal exige?" sempre surge em minha mente, no entanto… — desviou o olhar das câmeras e virou-se para Sasuke, sendo prontamente correspondida — … essa insegurança se dissipa quando estou ao lado de Sasuke. Ele foi imensamente atencioso e compreensivo comigo e em nosso primeiro contato me ajudou a entender melhor a relação do casal com a realidade diante de seus gestos e palavras, como agora."

Fiquem com um gostinho de quero mais, enquanto fico com um gostinho de ansiedade por saber o que vocês acharam! Feedback são muito bem vindos, galera! o/

Tenham um ótimo fim de semana!

Até a próxima!*~


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A.:** ~*Yo, Minna!

Como vão? Espero que bem! Começaram a semana com o pé direito? =P

Bom, quero primeiramente agradecer! Já temos 70 favoritos e o capítulo anterior 16 comentários maravilhosos! Muito obrigada gente, de coração! Foi extremamente motivador! Continuem assim =)

Segundamente (isso existe? rsrs) venho avisar que a postagem será toda segunda-feira! Ou seja, garantido pelo menos um capítulo por semana, por que digo pelo menos? Senpai tem um entusiasmo que às vezes não dá para controlar, então se aparecer dois capítulos numa semana só, não se preocupem, vocês não estão loucos, quem está sou eu kkkkkkkkkk

Espero que gostem desse capítulo, traz mais um pouquinho da interação entre nossos amados #SasuSaku ! '-'

Boa leitura!*~

 **oOo**

 **Capítulo 2 - Primeira coletiva**

 **oOo**

Todos aguardavam os protagonistas entrarem para começarem a coletiva. Jiraya e Kakashi já estavam a espera, conversando entre si sobre a presença completa da mídia. Haviam muitas emissoras e editoras presentes e isso era um bom sinal.

Surpreenderam-se ao ver Sasuke e Sakura no corredor. Ambos andavam lado a lado, chegando juntos aos olhares atentos e câmeras preparadas da mídia.

— Por favor, nos permitam tirar fotos. — uma fotógrafa pediu, vendo os dois sorrirem.

Imediatamente Sakura se colocou mais próxima de Sasuke e este, lhe rodeou a cintura com uma das mãos enquanto a outra capturou a dela. A cena era típica de um casal, principalmente pela desenvoltura que eles transpareciam ter ao se tocarem.

Terminada a sessão de flashes, Sasuke e Sakura seguiram para o centro da grande mesa retangular preenchida por tablets, que davam um retorno online de suas imagens e vozes, microfones e cronogramas. O ator veterano puxou a cadeira da modelo recém-descoberta atriz, vendo-a se sentar, em seguida ocupou seu lugar ao lado dela. Alguns minutos se passaram enquanto eram alvos de mais flashes até a entrevista começar.

— Contem-nos, como se sentem ao serem escolhidos para atuar personagens que são tão intensos amorosamente? — a representante de uma emissora questionou.

Sasuke e Sakura se entreolharam, sorrindo, até que ele liderou a resposta.

— É extremamente realizador e assustador também. Sabemos o que esperam, mas também sabemos o carinho que todos tem conosco. Acho que a balança está bem equilibrada dessa vez. — Sasuke riu, fazendo todos acompanhá-lo.

— Como Sasuke disse, é realizador. Jamais em minha carreira imaginei que fosse cotada para um papel tão importante, principalmente por eu nem ser da área. — disse, rindo discretamente — Mas confesso que ao ler a obra original senti aquele frio na barriga ao me deparar com um casal tão ligado. O amor deles não tem fronteiras, né, é apaixonante e mais uma vez como Sasuke disse, assustador. A pergunta "Será que vamos conseguir transmitir tudo que o casal exige?" sempre surge em minha mente, no entanto… — desviou o olhar das câmeras e virou-se para Sasuke, sendo prontamente correspondida — … essa insegurança se dissipa quando estou ao lado de Sasuke. Ele foi imensamente atencioso e compreensivo comigo e em nosso primeiro contato me ajudou a entender melhor a relação do casal com a realidade diante de seus gestos e palavras, como agora.

Uma onda de exclamações surpresas e satisfeitas soou, deixando claro o quão "fofo" essa interação entre eles parecia para todos. Sasuke colocou uma das mãos sobre a mesa, alcançando a mão de Sakura. No olhar, segurança e reciprocidade.

— Vocês já se conheciam ou é a primeira vez que estão tendo esse contato mais próximo? — a pergunta foi feita, mas as mãos não se separaram. O vínculo visual foi desfeito quando ambos se voltaram para as câmeras.

— É a primeira vez. Quer dizer, segunda. — Sasuke respondeu, com seu habitual humor, rindo e fazendo a imprensa rir.

— Mas vocês parecem tão cúmplices. Não estão nos escondendo nada? — o repórter brincou.

Sasuke e Sakura riram, entreolhando-se brevemente.

— Pois é, acho que falo por nós dois quando afirmo que isso também é estranho para nós. — riu, com uma simpatia conquistadora — Apesar de sermos figuras públicas há bastante tempo, as nossas áreas são diferentes e acho que isso foi o que nos manteve afastados. Entendo que soa superficial, mas não estamos escondendo nada, essa é a segunda vez que nos vemos. — riu mais um pouco, fazendo todos acompanharem.

— Desde ontem, quando a revista MEISEI liberou a primeira leva da sessão de fotos pós-contrato, a hashtag SASUSAKU se tornou top nas redes sociais. Vocês acham que essa repercussão tomou força por vocês serem os atores que criaram uma imagem perfeita e condizente para Kisui e Mika ou porquê Sasuke e Sakura, de alguma forma, transmitem que podem ser um casal tão apaixonante quanto o da ficção?

As pequenas risadas de Jiraya e Kakashi foram transmitidas pelos microfones e Sasuke e Sakura se entreolharam com timidez pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram. Um pequeno momento de silêncio se fez presente, enquanto claramente os dois atores se preparavam para responder, até que Sasuke liderou a "pequena armadilha".

— Sinceramente não sei dizer. — riu, vendo Sakura ruborizar. As mãos ainda ligadas sobre a mesa. Ele sentia a mão dela suar e o nervosismo dela de certa forma fazia o próprio crescer, mas voltou-se confiante para as câmeras — Espero que sejam as duas opções, para o bem de todos que estão envolvidos com o filme. Se Sakura e eu formos capazes de transmitir que podemos ser um casal tão apaixonante quanto o da ficção, significa que não deixaremos nenhum fã da obra original decepcionado ou desapontado por faltar intensidade entre os personagens, o que é nosso maior receio.

Sasuke apertou levemente a mão de Sakura para tranquilizá-la. Ele não queria que ela se visse obrigada a responder a pergunta, mas não pôde deixar de engatar a respiração, ansioso, quando ela pigarreou, disposta a dar a sua versão daquela pergunta constrangedora.

— É inegável o fato de que Sasuke e eu estamos alinhados em nossos propósitos. Kisui e Mika merecem ter os melhores representantes de sua história de amor e faremos o possível para transmiti-lo a todos. — Sakura respondeu, sorrindo gentilmente para as câmeras, até olhá-lo e ruborizar levemente mais uma vez — Quanto a nós dois, bom, é cedo para dizer. Estamos ainda em nosso "segundo encontro", gente. Vamos com calma. — afirmou com humor, ganhando outra onda de exclamações surpresas e satisfeitas acompanhado de risos.

— Sasuke, no filme "Yasashii", que estreou há dois meses, você contracenou com Amino Kaoru, uma iniciante no mundo da atuação. A sua atuação foi perfeita, como sempre, mas o filme foi bastante criticado por aparentemente o casal protagonista não ter tido nenhuma química e pelas cenas envolvendo Kaoru terem ficado um pouco amadoras, inclusive em uma entrevista conosco você afirmou que "Kaoru era bastante firme em conseguir obter um sucesso independente.". Apesar de estar mais do que provado que afinidade não falta entre vocês, Haruno Sakura também é iniciante. Você acha que a má experiência se repetirá?

Surpreso, Sasuke titubeou diante das câmeras, não esperava que a péssima experiência anterior viesse a tona e sentindo a insegurança do homem, principalmente depois ter sentido a mão dele afrouxar ligeiramente o aperto sobre a sua, Sakura o olhou, captando o olhar dele, e sorriu apertando sua mão, encorajando-o.

Com um sorriso estonteante, Sakura se voltou para as câmeras — Acredito que darei muito trabalho para o Sasuke e antecipadamente peço perdão por isso em rede internacional. — afirmou com humor. Virou-se para o ator, mantendo o sorriso — É bom que seja paciente ou o diretor e a equipe precisarão mantê-lo a base de calmantes! — soltou a pérola e riu, levando os presentes às espontâneas risadas.

De imediato Sasuke relaxou, a prematura tensão se foi, devolvendo o lugar ao humor. Achando graça, riu, agradecendo a Sakura pelo olhar. Voltou-se para as câmeras, coçando teatralmente a bochecha em sinal de derrota — Diretor, terei que passar no psiquiatra antes de começarmos as gravações. — brincou, estendendo a sessão de risos.

— Tudo bem, Sasuke. Nós entendemos. — Kakashi acenou em concordância, no mesmo tom de brincadeira.

— Brincadeiras à parte, estou certo de que não se repetirá. Sakura me surpreendeu. — Sasuke foi sincero, encarando-a e se mantendo ligado visualmente a ela — Provou ser talentosa e merecedora do papel. — virou-se para as câmeras e voltou a apertar levemente a mão dela — É bem provável que eu não seja o foco nos elogios dessa vez. — comentou, rindo, sendo prontamente retribuído.

— Diretor, acha que eles vão se sair bem? — outro representante questionou, voltando-se a Kakashi.

— Com certeza vão. O que vocês estão vendo aqui é exatamente como eles tem agido um com o outro desde que se conheceram. Imaginem como será com a convivência? "ICHA ICHA – AITAI" não poderia ter representantes melhores!

A partir daí a coletiva passou a se focar em Jiraya e Kakashi. Cerca de trinta minutos depois a coletiva fora encerrada e nos camarins, os participantes despediam-se.

Seguindo pelo corredor a fim de sair do prédio, Sakura desfilava tranquilamente tendo em seu encalço sua empresária, que lhe informava que passariam no hotel para que ela tomasse um banho e se trocasse, pois almoçaria com Sasuke e depois passaria o dia com ele, quando o mesmo gritou por seu nome, chamando-a.

Ao alcançá-la, olhou brevemente para Tsunade, que assentiu, compreendendo a necessidade de privacidade e anunciou que esperaria Sakura no carro.

— Está tudo bem, Sasuke? — Sakura questionou, o vendo distraído olhando para fora.

Virou-se para ela e lhe ofereceu um discreto sorriso — Quero agradecer por ter me salvado roubando toda a atenção naquele momento desagradável. Não sei o que houve comigo.

— Não se preocupe, está tudo bem. Você fez o mesmo por mim desde ontem. — sorriu, lhe dando uma leve cotovelada cúmplice.

O silêncio pairou enquanto se perderam no olhar um do outro. A intimidade estava ali, mesmo que nenhum deles soubessem dizer de onde veio e a sensação de que eram mais próximos do que o tempo de convivência permitia os inundou. A ligação inexplicável fez com que ambos desviassem os olhares e a timidez estava ali mais uma vez.

— Sakura. — a chamou, vendo-a hesitar ao encará-lo, mas fazendo-o — Não quero que se sinta pressionada a fazer o que não quer por causa da situação em que nos encontramos. É comum o público e a mídia pressionarem os atores responsáveis por papéis protagonistas a transformar ficção em realidade, mas nós não precisamos fazer isso. Sinceramente me simpatizei com você e não quero que haja qualquer inconveniente entre nós.

— Não faço nada do que não quero, Sasuke. — ela respondeu, convicta, encarando-o seriamente. Sorriu e empurrou-o levemente — Amigos são pra isso. — uma pausa e a expressão facial de Sakura se tornou maliciosa — Né? Sugiro que não me leve num restaurante por quilo, sairá no prejuízo se o fizer. — disse num tom um pouco mais alto, já andando para a saída e acenou ao abrir a porta — Até daqui a pouco!

Não ficou para vê-lo sorrir, surpreso, assim como não ouviu-o dizer que estava ansioso para reencontrá-la.

 **oOo**

 **N.A.:** ~*Essa coletiva foi mara, não foi?!

Devo dizer que eu me sinto como o público e a mídia, cada coisa fofa que eles fazem solto um "Ownnnn s2"! E vocês? Também? Kkkkkkkkk

Próximo capítulo: Tarde agradável.

Prévia: "— Você sempre foi bem-humorada assim?

— Acredito que sim. — pegou a taça com suco e bebericou — Você também não é muito diferente de mim. Achei que fosse mais mal humorado.

— Por que?

— Essa sua cara de mau contribui bastante. — dedilhou a boca da taça, encarando-o rindo.

— Eu não tenho cara de mau. — afirmou, rindo.

— Tem sim. — o sorriso dela se desfez e suas orbes esmeraldas o encaravam tão intensamente que se viu sem ar. Ela desviou de seu olhar e bebericou mais um pouco do suco — Você tem muitos pontos positivos para se tornar modelo, já pensou nisso?

— É um elogio disfarçado ou está tentando me converter em modelo para se livrar de mim?"

Alguém aí concorda com a Sakura de que o Sasuke tem cara de mau? Ansiosos para o almoço que vem aí?

Já sabem! Contem-me tudo o que acharam e não me escondam nada! Vocês são os melhores! o/

Tenham uma ótima semana, Minna!

Até a próxima!*~


	3. Chapter 3

**N.A.:** ~*Yo! Quem veio trazer o capítulo novo?! kkkkkkk

Senpai não se aguenta, sério! Preciso urgentemente aprender a me controlar kkkkkkk

Eu quase não aguentei esperar até segunda! Semana foi longa para mim x_X kkkkkkkkkkkkk

Bom, claro que tenho que agradecer aos novos leitores terem se juntado a nós e aos meus primeiros leitores por me fazerem feliz favoritando e comentando! Continuem assim que prometo retribuir todo esse carinho e quem sabe até presenteá-los com capítulos bônus =P

Agora vamos falar sério, nesse capítulo eu deixei uma ponta solta para explicá-lo mais para frente, e foi totalmente proposital. Para quem acompanha meus trabalhos sabe que amo deixar um suspense no ar kkkkk

Por enquanto é isso! Aproveitem o/

Boa leitura!*~

 **oOo**

 **Capítulo 3 - Tarde agradável**

 **oOo**

— Fico feliz que tenham aceitado minha sugestão de passarem o dia juntos. Já pedi para minha assistente reservar uma mesa para vocês no Tokyo Shokuhin. — Kakashi comentou, sorrindo, mas tendo seu sorriso escondido pela habitual máscara cirúrgica. Era um homem acima de tudo precavido. Saúde em primeiro lugar.

— Eles não tiveram escolha, não? Pelo que soube você os intimou através dos respectivos empresários. — Jiraya disse em tom secreto, abafando com a mão a frase para que apenas Kakashi ouvisse e ouviu, e se engasgou, e pigarreou, desconcertado — Mas o tempo que vão passar juntos vai influenciar positivamente para todos, então aproveitem! — deu tapas exageradas nas costas de Sasuke, rindo escandalosamente.

Tsunade revirou os olhos e Sakura riu, sem graça, mordendo o lábio inferior para não se deixar levar pela careta que Sasuke estava fazendo.

— Com certeza o Sasuke-kun vai aproveitar. Ele mais do que ninguém tem interesse nas vantagens de contracenar com alguém mais… como posso dizer? Familiar. — Orochimaru comentou, malícia em cada palavra dita, ignorando a carranca e os tiros que Sasuke enviou através do olhar.

— Vantagens? Ao que se refere, Orochimaru? — Tsunade interferiu, encarando-o irritada. Aproximou-se e se colocou a sua frente, confrontando-o — Não pense que minha protegida é uma qualquer. Dobre a língua ao falar e se referir a ela.

— Sasuke? Podemos ir? — Sakura perguntou, dispersando o clima hostil. Sorriu ao acenar, após Sasuke se prontificar ao seu lado, pousando uma mão em sua lombar — Até mais, gente.

Sasuke nada disse, apenas acenou, já de costas, guiando-a para o carro.

— Esses dois estão se saindo melhor do que a encomenda, hein. — Jiraya, ainda encarando o "casal", soltou.

Kakashi refletiu em silêncio e Tsunade bufou.

— A mídia e o público confundindo as coisas eu compreendo, mas vocês também não. — a empresária cruzou os braços e suspirou pesadamente. De repente sua feição se tornou pensativa e sua voz, que antes era um trovão de tão firme e autoritária, tremulou, sentida — Sakura é muito generosa e complacente, é natural que seja tão receptiva, mas não merece sofrer outro golpe da fama. — comentou e meneou a cabeça, caindo em si — Não podemos acompanhá-los, certo? — perguntou retoricamente, encarando Kakashi e Jiraya — Então vou para casa. Qualquer novidade me contatem. — avisou e se retirou, deixando-os pensativos.

"… _outro golpe da fama._ "? Ao que a empresária se referia? Kakashi e Jiraya pesquisaram tudo sobre a vida da modelo e nenhum escândalo foi encontrado.

Já no carro, Sasuke se mantinha em silêncio, observando o caminho enquanto dirigia. Dispensou o motorista e os seguranças, o restaurante onde Kakashi havia reservado a mesa era discreto e sempre oferecia privacidade. Sakura, perdida em pensamentos aleatórios, tinha o cotovelo apoiado na porta e a mão abaixo do queixo. Distraidamente deixava os olhos correrem sobre as pessoas e prédios.

Os dois refletiam sobre o que tinham. Em frente as câmeras, tudo era tão espontâneo e íntimo e ali, sozinhos, pareciam distantes, desconhecidos como são um para o outro devido a convivência prematura.

Ao chegar Sasuke foi o primeiro a descer, pedindo para que ela o aguardasse no carro. Ele conversou com o manobrista e dois seguranças do restaurante foram conversar com ele. Minutos depois, um amontoado de fãs agrupados na porta do restaurante tentava atravessar a distância que os seguranças criaram do carro. Sasuke veio ao seu encontro, abriu sua porta e lhe ofereceu a mão, que foi aceita prontamente.

Ambos sorriam e acenavam para os fãs que revesavam os gritos histéricos entre "SasuSaku" e "KisuMi". Novamente a intimidade estava lá, abraçando-os e fazendo-os se abraçarem diante de todos. Deram autógrafos, conversaram brevemente com os fãs, sempre muito próximos para a alegria deles, mantendo no mínimo o contato de uma mão sobre o ombro do outro, ou sobre a cintura.

— Obrigada. — Sakura sorria — Muito obrigada pelo carinho, gente. — acenava, sendo guiada por Sasuke, que fazia o mesmo, entrando no restaurante.

— Já está tudo pronto, Uchiha-sama. — a recepcionista disse, assim que o viu entrar. Ao ver Sakura ajeitando o vestido, sorriu, tímida e se aproximou — Haruno Sakura, certo? — a atriz levantou a cabeça em sua direção e prontamente sorriu — Minha irmã e eu amamos você! Você é a inspiração dela para seguir a carreira de modelo! Pode me dar um autógrafo? — questionou, já entregando um bloquinho de anotações com uma caneta, que Sakura pegou de boa vontade.

— É claro. Qual o nome da sua irmã?

— Hitomi. — respondeu, animada.

— E o seu?

— Ai meu Deus! Sayuri! Sou Sayuri! — a recepcionista soltou um pequeno riso histérico ao ver Sakura escrevendo.

Sasuke pôde ler o que Sakura escreveu, não era uma frase padrão qualquer que geralmente os artistas deixavam em seus autógrafos pela pressa, era motivacional e totalmente particular e sem entender, sentiu-se sortudo e orgulhoso de estar ao lado dela.

" _Hitomi, seja guerreira e perseverante. O destino cobra, mas também presenteia quem faz por merecer e se não desistir de seus sonhos você será agraciada pelas coisas boas da vida._

 _Espero um dia desfilar na mesma passarela que você._

 _Desejo sinceramente sucesso._

 _Com carinho, Haruno Sakura."_

— Posso usar outra folha? — Sakura questionou, tímida e envergonhada.

— Claro! Por favor!

" _Sayuri, estou feliz por ter vindo falar comigo. Parabéns por ser esta irmã dedicada que preza pela realização dos sonhos de sua irmã. Não me disse sobre você, mas desejo que seus sonhos também se realizem. Jamais perca as esperanças._

 _Com carinho, Haruno Sakura."_

— Aqui está! — Sakura exclamou, devolvendo os itens _._

— Muito obrigada, Haruno-sama! — abraçou-a e foi retribuída —Hitomi e eu estamos ansiosas para vê-la no filme com o Uchiha-sama! Vocês são tão lindos juntos!

Sayuri fora repreendida pelo seu superior, que acompanhou o "casal" até a mesa reservada.

Já devidamente acomodados e aguardando a chegada dos pedidos, Sakura mexia distraidamente no celular e Sasuke observava as pinturas que desenhavam as divisórias de papel típicas japonesas.

— Uau! — Sakura exclamou, chamando a atenção do parceiro — As fotos que acabamos de tirar já estão nos sites principais. — comentou, animada, dando o celular para que Sasuke visse — Para onde estava olhando nessa foto? — perguntou, mostrando-o uma foto em que ele estava emburrado, encarando um ponto fora da foto.

Rapidamente lembrou-se de um cara abraçando Sakura para uma foto e lamentou ter sido pego no flagra. Só poderia torcer para que ninguém tivesse tirado a foto na cena inteira.

— O sol. — alegou, remexendo-se desconfortavelmente — O sol incomoda meus olhos. — continuou a mentira, controlando-se para não pigarrear — Está com fome? — mudou de assunto.

— Com tanta fome que comeria brincando um elefante. — respondeu, o rosto expondo uma faceta psicopata tão engraçada que Sasuke riu alto.

— Não sei o que é mais estranho. Uma modelo internacional em forma falar desse jeito sobre comida, o fato de você escolher um elefante para dramatizar tudo ou essa careta.

— Acredito que o conjunto. — respondeu, rindo — Mas sinceramente eu comeria uma pizza.

— Pizza?

— Sim, daquelas com massa grossa e borda com catupiry.

— Massa grossa e borda com catupiry? — questionou, abismado.

— Sim, sim, e com bastante queijo por cima! Comi uma vez uma pizza assim no Brasil quando fui convidada pela Gisele para uma festa e as pizzas nunca mais foram as mesmas para mim! Sempre que peço aqui sou obrigada a pedir desse jeito! O pizzaiolo já até passou da fase de me achar louca, agora é só eu dizer "O de sempre." que ele sabe como deve fazer. Hummmmmm que fome! — olhou para os lados, como se procurasse pelo garçom — Será que ficaria feio se eu fosse até a cozinha pressionar o chef? — perguntou, com humor, fazendo Sasuke rir mais uma vez.

— Tem certeza de que você é Haruno Sakura?

— Você ainda tem dúvidas?! Ora, eu salvei sua pele com minhas gracinhas, garotão!

— Tem razão. — ele balbuciou, acalmando-se da crise de riso. Limpou o canto dos olhos e a olhou. Encarava-o séria, mas o sorriso ainda ali, no canto de seus lábios — Você sempre foi bem-humorada assim?

— Acredito que sim. — pegou a taça com suco e bebericou — Você também não é muito diferente de mim. Achei que fosse mais mal humorado.

— Por que?

— Essa sua cara de mau contribui bastante. — dedilhou a boca da taça, encarando-o rindo.

— Eu não tenho cara de mau. — afirmou, rindo.

— Tem sim. — o sorriso dela se desfez e suas orbes esmeraldas o encaravam tão intensamente que se viu sem ar. Ela desviou de seu olhar e bebericou mais um pouco do suco — Você tem muitos pontos positivos para se tornar modelo, já pensou nisso?

— É um elogio disfarçado ou está tentando me converter em modelo para se livrar de mim?

Ela riu, voltando-se a postura bem-humorada — Elogio? Para um garanhão conquistador como você? Você não precisa disso, a verdade mesmo é que não fui com a sua cara. — comentou, brincando, até ficar séria, mas de maneira diferente da de antes. Dessa vez parecia insegura — Acha que vamos conseguir atingir as expectativas?

— Pensei que suas inseguranças se dissipam quando está ao meu lado. — afirmou, sorrindo de canto. Num piscar de olhos o clima sofreu uma brusca mudança. Pareciam existir apenas os dois. Os ônix e esmeraldas sendo atraídos como um ímã, as respirações ficando levemente desreguladas. Sasuke esticou o braço sobre a mesa e abriu sua palma num convite para que ela desse sua mão e foi o que fez. Apertou-a levemente e puxou-a, levantando-se pouca coisa para alcançar sua mão com a boca, beijando-a. Voltou a se sentar, mas não soltou-a — Vamos conseguir.

Sakura sorriu, Sasuke retribuiu e o almoço chegou. A conversa fluía naturalmente durante a refeição e depois de almoçarem decidiram ir para o shopping. Contar isso por telefone para seus empresários havia sido uma péssima ideia. No viva voz, Sasuke ouvia Sakura tentar argumentar com sua empresária.

— Não vai acontecer nada, Tsunade! É só um passeio, por Kami! — bufou, nem parecia ser a calma e serena Sakura que Sasuke conheceu. Estava mais para uma criança birrenta batendo o pé com a mãe.

— _Não! Quer passear num shopping?! Passeie, mas com no mínimo dois seguranças e um deles sendo obrigatoriamente o Lee._

— Você sabe que o Lee não me deixa relaxar! Ele com aquela mania de proteção me deixam paranoica! — argumentou, o rosto já ficando vermelho de irritação.

— _É o trabalho dele, Sakura. O que esperava?!_ — ouviu-se um estalo com a língua — _Meu veredito é esse. Quer ir para o shopping, vá, mas Lee e mais um segurança vão com você. Me ligue para dizer o que decidiu._

Sakura pretendia contra-argumentar, mas a empresária desligou na sua cara logo após terminar a frase. Indignada, olhou para Sasuke, buscando algum consolo, mas ficou ainda mais irritada ao vê-lo começar uma gargalhada alta. Ria tanto, com tanta vontade, que precisou se debruçar sobre o volante.

— Qual é a graça? — perguntou, áspera. O viu, por alguns minutos, tentar cessar a crise de riso até finalmente conseguir.

— Você é mesmo maior de idade? — questionou, em tom de brincadeira e mais uma vez caiu na gargalhada.

— Há, há, há. — insinuou uma risada forçada e cruzou os braços, aguardando-o voltar a sanidade — Já acabou?

Ele riu mais um pouco e novamente limpou o canto dos olhos — Já, me desculpe, mas é que foi engraçado.

— Sim, claro. — ironizou — Ela só é super protetora.

— Tanto quanto seu segurança? Lee é o nome dele? — Sasuke voltou a rir e Sakura chegou a cogitar bater com força a cabeça dele no volante para ver se voltava ao normal.

— Vai caçoar de mim até quando?! — perguntou e endireitou-se no banco, cruzando os braços — Duvido que seu empresário não dê piti também por essa ideia maluca.

— Você não achou minha ideia maluca quando contei. — comentou, pegando o celular — Mas vou ligar para provar que meu empresário confia plenamente em mim.

Foi a vez de Sakura rir, gargalhar da situação em que Sasuke estava. Cinco minutos depois o ator ainda insistia em reaver sua autoridade e dignidade.

— Desde quando eu preciso disso tudo?! Só vou para um shopping, Orochimaru, será um passeio informal. Qual o problema?! — esbravejou, encarando o teto do carro para acalmar-se.

— _Pela última vez, Sasuke-kun, o problema é que com o contrato que fechamos ontem você está entre os três famosos mais citados em toda a mídia. E quanto a Sakura-chan? Ela está em primeiro lugar nos mais citados! Quer mesmo ser irresponsável a ponto de arriscar sua vida e a dela? Tem noção do que isso significa?_

— Com certeza não significa que psicopatas vão nos sequestrar ou coisa do gênero. — contra-argumentou, bufando.

— _Certo, certo. Já sabe, se for ao Shopping mandarei alguns seguranças para escoltá-lo. Ah, e mande à Sakura-chan minhas felicitações._ — disse, em tom amigável, até soltar um estalo — _Talvez eu envie alguns seguranças a mais para escoltar a Sakura-chan também, quem sabe assim aquela carrasca da Tsunade desfaz o mal julgamento que fez de mim._

Sasuke esbravejou e desligou a ligação na cara do empresário sem noção. Sakura ainda gargalhava, principalmente ao ver Sasuke levemente ruborizado.

— Não é tão engraçado assim. Pare de rir. — Sasuke exigiu, abrindo uma carranca para uma Sakura que ainda ria descontroladamente.

— Me perdoe, não é engraçado, tem razão… — cessou o riso e se ajeitou no banco — Quantos anos você tem mesmo? — riu alto — Ah fala sério, acho que ligou para o empresário errado, porque esse aí nem de longe confia "plenamente em você".

Outra sessão de risos começou, enquanto Sasuke amaldiçoava sua ideia de falar no viva voz. Orochimaru pagaria caro por passar por isso.

— Tudo bem. Pronto. — falou, afagando a barriga — Qual sua próxima ideia, gênio? — Sakura perguntou, respirando fundo.

— Só vamos conseguir ficar sem escolta dentro de casa e olhe lá. — Sasuke resmungou e Sakura o olhou de forma que parecia que tivesse tido uma ideia genial.

— É isso! Vamos para casa!

— O que? Você está brincando, não é? — questionou, abismado.

— O que foi? Nunca passou um dia "da preguiça" em casa? — o queixo caiu ao perceber que ele nem sabia do que ela falava — Pijama, filmes, besteiras para comer e sofá?! — insistiu, citando tudo que incluía um dia da preguiça com suas amigas. Ao vê-lo ainda mais confuso e com uma careta estranha, gritou, assustando-o — Como assim?! — questionou, indignada — Coitado de você! Não sabe o que é viver! Vamos, nos leve para minha casa! — ordenou, vendo-o hesitar — Vai, Sasuke!

 **oOo**

 **N.A.:** ~*Que sugestão mais mandona do Kakashi, huh?

Mas convenhamos, é para a nossaaaa alegriaaa kkkkkkkkkkk

Bom, gente, Sasuke e Sakura se conhecendo e já abalando corações! Vocês também estão como a mídia e os fãs deles?! #SASUSAKU o/

E quanto aos empresários? Orochimaru e Tsunade dando de babás com esses dois irresponsáveis! kkkkkkk

Quem disse que vida de famoso é fácil, né?

Ahhh eu tinha que dar uma palinha para nosso país, né? Já imaginaram uma Sakura comendo pizza no Brasil? Sabiam que temos a melhor pizza do mundo? Sério, meus amigos japoneses quando vem para o Brasil vivem de Pizza, Brigadeiro e Refrigerante de Guaraná, acrediram? kkkkkkk

E sobre a Gisele que ela citou para o Sasuke, todos já devem saber que a referência é para a nossa modelo internacional, certo? kkkkkk

Mudando de assunto, viram? Nomes de novos personagens já foram citados e no próximo capítulo outros novos personagens darão uma palinha!

Falando em próximo capítulo, Sasuke e Sakura vão nos dar uma felicidadezinha, aqui vai o nome, que já vai dar uma ideia do que lhes aguardam e uma palinha! =P

Próximo capítulo: Beijo Técnico.

Prévia: "— Você já gravou muitas cenas de beijo, né? — Sakura questionou, depois de minutos em silêncio enquanto ambos se recuperavam.

— Sim.

— E como é? Digo, não é estranho beijar uma pessoa que você não tem nenhuma relação a não ser profissional?

— É estranho pensando por esse lado, mas durante as gravações não dá tempo de refletir sobre isso. — respondeu, ponderando as melhores palavras — Quando você tira fotos para books, as vezes têm que abraçar uma pessoa ou encará-la como se estivesse apaixonada, como faz comigo, não? — Sakura concordou com um som gutural e Sasuke prosseguiu — É a mesma coisa. Também há técnicas que deixam tudo com um ar superficial.

— O famoso beijo técnico? — Sakura perguntou, rindo por sentir seu rosto esquentar por falar sobre isso, mas ele era experiente e tinha que aproveitar para adquirir conhecimentos que a ajudariam no set de gravações.

— Sim. — Sasuke riu e se sentou, vendo-a fazer o mesmo, meio incerta — Sabe como funciona?

— Não. — admitiu, rindo nervosamente.

— Considere essa aula um pagamento pela tarde agradável, senhorita "modelo internacional". — Sasuke disse rindo, aproximando-se até dissipar a distância entre os dois.".

Fiquem mais com gostinho de quero mais, que fico com gostinho de ansiedade por saber o que acharam desse capítulo!

Tenham uma ótima semana! ^^

Até a próxima!*~


	4. Chapter 4

**N.A.:** ~*Hey, Minna!

Own, Kami, eu amei os comentários do capítulo anterior! Estou muito feliz em ver que estou conseguindo transmitir a intensidade do que está rolando entre o Sasuke e a Sakura e o mais importante, de ver que você estão conseguindo captar cada detalhe! Muito obrigada por se deixarem envolver pelas minhas palavras, por comentarem e favoritarem esta fanfic! Prometo me esforçar ao máximo para não desapontá-los! ^^

Seguinte! Todos sabem que toda segunda-feira tem atualização dessa fanfic, né? E é por isso que trouxe esse capítulo na íntegra com a prévia que havia passado! '-'

Vocês estão gostando dessa coisa de colocar prévia nas notas finais, gente? Se não estiverem gostando me avisem que não coloco mais, viu? rsrsrs

É isso! Boa leitura!*~

 **oOo**

 **Capítulo 4 - Beijo Técnico**

 **oOo**

— Tem certeza de que é isso que você quer fazer? — Sasuke questionou pela vigésima vez, fazendo Sakura revirar os olhos — Podemos ir para o Shopping, mesmo com seguranças. Não será tão desagradável assim…

— Sasuke. Pisa nesse acelerador e enfia esse carro na garagem. Sério. — esbravejou, cruzando os braços e fechando os olhos para inspirar e expirar pausadamente no intuito de encontrar sua paz interior.

A contragosto, com uma enorme careta estranha, Sasuke obedeceu. Percebeu do lado de fora paparazzi´s e olhou-a, incerto se era bom continuar com aquilo — Não se importa de ser vista comigo entrando em sua casa? — questionou, hesitante.

— Eu que deveria te fazer essa pergunta. É por isso que não quer ir? — Sakura perguntou, mas não o olhou. Tinha os olhos focados nos paparazzi´s, com o receio da resposta lhe afligindo.

Sasuke rapidamente manobrou em uma das vagas e desligou o carro. Virou-se para Sakura, que ainda olhava para nada em particular do lado de fora e cuidadosamente a virou para si.

— Não é que não quero ir e não tem nada a ver com os paparazzi´s, pelo menos não da maneira que está pensando. — as mãos ainda sobre os finos braços formigavam, inexplicavelmente queriam tocá-la ainda mais, acarinhá-la, mas se conteve, afastando-se ao ter a atenção dela sobre si — Pode soar estranho, mas eu nunca fiz nada assim até hoje. E se fizermos algo que não ocupe sua atenção você vai ver o quanto sou chato. — riu com humor. Observou-a arregalar os olhos, surpresa, e depois o cenho franzir, como se tentasse compreender, até revirar os olhos, deixando claro que ela não acreditara, mesmo que tenha realmente sido sinceras as palavras e isso o fez explicar-se ainda mais — E minha preocupação com os paparazzi´s é porque sei que eles vão especular coisas pessoais sobre nós, principalmente depois do almoço no Shokuhin. Você pode não gost-…

— Eu não me importo sobre o que dizem e não estamos fazendo nada demais. — ela cortou-o e respirou fundo — Somos amigos agora, não somos? Não foi para isso que Kakashi e Jiraya nos reservou o dia?

— Tem razão. Eu só… — Sasuke engoliu a seco e desviou do olhar intenso de Sakura. Apoiou a mão sobre o volante — Olha, não me entenda mal. Não costumo me preocupar com essas coisas também, mas é que durante a coletiva vi que você ficou desconfortável quando envolveram nossas vidas particulares.

— Não fiquei desconfortável. Fi-Fiquei co-com vergonha porque… você sabe… falar sobre essas coisas é... — Sakura gaguejar e impedir a qualquer custo seus olhos de chegarem a ele, o fez se sentir estranho. O peito aqueceu e o coração passou a bater tão rápido que temeu um ataque cardíaco. Ela ruborizou graciosamente e colocou uma mecha de seus fios róseos atrás da orelha, virando o rosto para o lado oposto em que se encontrava. Respirou fundo algumas vezes, como se escolhesse palavras e soltou um pequeno e baixo grito histérico — Argh! Estamos perdendo um tempo precioso que poderíamos usar comendo! Vamos! — esbravejou, abrindo a porta do carro e saindo, fazendo-o rir pelo modo como ela lidava com as coisas.

Marchando, Sakura subiu as escadas sendo seguida por Sasuke. No primeiro andar ela atravessou a grande sala de estar, onde sua empresária se encontrava sentada no sofá mexendo no notebook.

— Desistiu do Shopping? — perguntou ironicamente, ao vê-la pendurar a bolsa num porta-bolsas de chão.

— Como não desistir com a excelente intimação de levar Lee comigo? Você sabe que ele me enlouquece.

— É o trabalho dele, Sakura. — seus olhos correram para Sasuke, que ainda permanecia parado na entrada da sala — Olá, Sasuke. Não se acanhe, entre logo de uma vez. Parece uma estátua aí parado.

Sakura riu e se aproximou, puxando-o pela mão — Não se intimide por Tsunade. Ela parece uma bruxa, mas no fundo do fundo do fundo é uma boa pessoa. — revirou os olhos ao ver Tsunade lhe mandar uma careta e Sasuke riu discretamente — Vamos preparar nosso estoque para o "dia da preguiça"!

— "Dia da preguiça"? Kakashi e Jiraya esperam que se conheçam melhor! — Tsunade gritou, já que ambos estavam no cômodo ao lado.

— E que jeito melhor de se conhecer do que comendo e assistindo filmes?! — Sakura respondeu no mesmo tom, empurrando Sasuke para se sentar na banqueta — Você gosta do que? — perguntou mais baixo, vendo-o com uma expressão divertida.

— Refrigerante? — sugeriu, incerto e ela riu, indo até a geladeira.

— Sabia que refrigerante acaba com os rins? E nem vou dizer o que faz com o estômago. — monologou, mexendo na geladeira. Tirou de lá algumas latas de refrigerante e uma jarra de suco — Mas os rins e estômago são seus, faça o que bem entender. E para comer?

Sasuke riu, surpreso por ela ter esse ponto de vista. Achava que preferia suco para manter a boa forma. Aliás, desde o momento em que ficaram sozinhos percebeu que se enganou e muito em relação a ela. Achava que por ser modelo era cheia de restrições alimentícias e que psicologicamente tivesse o gênio – insuportável – de modelos metidas, mesmo que já tenha percebido algumas qualidades que não se encaixavam com tais personalidades.

— Salgadinhos?

— Salgadinhos? — repetiu, avaliando — É… pode ser, mas não pode faltar pipoca com bacon! — exclamou, animada, virando-se para pegar no armário inferior uma panela — Uma mania deliciosa que uma amiga minha que passou uma temporada em Nova Iorque adotou e me passou. — justificou a mistura estranha de pipoca com bacon, rindo.

— O que pretende fazer com essa panela?

— Pipoca, ué. O que mais eu faria? Além de refogar o bacon, é claro. — riu do comentário e voltou-se para o armário, pegando um recipiente fechado de vidro com milho de pipoca dentro.

— Achei que íamos comer pipoca de micro-ondas. — justificou, vendo-a ir até a geladeira com tudo nas mãos.

— Está de brincadeira, né? — ela perguntou, virando-se para olhá-lo.

— Estou? — inseguro, forçou um sorriso, vendo-a suspirar e se voltar para a geladeira — Quer ajuda?

— O senhor "bonitão famosinho" está se oferecendo para ajudar? Socorro, o apocalipse vai começar! — riu, o fazendo rir também e lhe entregou o que segurava até então.

— Acha que sou algum tipo de imprestável ou egocêntrico demais para ajudar as pessoas? — questionou, encenando indignação, fazendo-a rir e acompanhando-a — E não tenho escolha quando a senhorita "bonitona famosinha" decide brincar de cozinheira.

— Fazer pipoca não é cozinhar, Sasuke. — corrigiu-o rindo e fechou a geladeira depois de pegar um pedaço de bacon. Colocou sobre a bancada e foi atrás de uma tábua e faca — Por acaso o "ator veterano" sabe cortar um bacon em cubos pequenos?

Ele riu, pegando os itens e ajeitando o bacon sobre a tábua — Acredito que sim, apesar de o "ator veterano" estar interagindo com uma cozinha pela primeira vez. Por acaso tem algo que a "modelo internacional" não saiba fazer?

Sakura simulou pensar, cruzando os braços e colocando o indicador no queixo. Os olhos ao alto, como se procurasse pela resposta, até fazer uma expressão surpresa e olhá-lo — Definitivamente dieta!

Ambos caíram na risada. Sakura já refogava o bacon que Sasuke picou e jogava o milho na mesma panela. Sasuke a observava, ouvindo-a contar que o "dia da preguiça" era sagrado para ela e as amigas até ver sobre o canto da bancada um livro. Foi até ele e sorriu. "ICHA ICHA – Aitai".

— Estudando? — perguntou, fazendo-a olhar em sua direção.

— Sim. Não acredito que fiquei tanto tempo sem conhecê-lo! Esse livro é o melhor e olha que só li até o capítulo três!

— Não se culpe, eu também só li quando recebi o convite para o teste. — riu, vendo-a abismada — A correria do dia a dia me deixa meio alienado. — admitiu, fazendo Sakura ponderar.

— Sim. Isso também acontece comigo.

— O que acha do Kisui e da Mika?

— Li só três capítulos e já me sinto intimada pela personalidade da Mika. Não sei se vou conseguir transmitir tudo o que ela transmite. E o Kisui, bom, isso é problema seu. — Sakura riu alto, sendo acompanhada e depois do riso cessar olhou-o — Como casal eles realmente são muito intensos e apaixonados. Você não estava exagerando. — admitiu, voltando-se para a panela que parou de ter estouros em seu interior. Desligou o fogo e despejou a pipoca com bacon na tigela — Mas vou te contar, eles são um casal com uma história tão linda que facilmente despertam inveja e o desejo de um dia querer viver um amor desses.

— Você também? — Sasuke questionou, observando-a atentamente.

— Com certeza! Você não?

— Nunca parei para refletir sobre isso. — confessou, sentando-se na banqueta — Apesar de ser um ator que interpretou em sua maioria filmes de romance, nunca dei muita atenção a isso.

— "…protagonizou em sua maioria filmes de romance.", você quis dizer, né? — corrigiu-o, rindo. Pegou num dos armários um copo e despejou o suco até enchê-lo, depois guardou na geladeira a jarra — Assisti uns três filmes com você e nossa, você manda muito bem!

Sasuke riu, pegando as latas e se levantou, encarando-a — Obrigado. — o silêncio pairou por alguns segundos, enquanto encontrava a melhor maneira de abordar um tópico que realmente despertava sua curiosidade para saber a reação dela — Nesse tipo de filme é comum beijos e Kisui e Mika…

— Ahhhh nem me fale! Estou em pânico só de lembrar. Até o capítulo três eles se beijaram milhões de vezes e li num fórum de leitores dizendo que eles vão além dos beijos no meio do livro! Tive vontade de ir até a casa do Jiraya-sama para bater nele por fazer isso! — ralhou, as bochechas rubras pela mistura de indignação e vergonha, fazendo Sasuke rir. Meneou negativamente a cabeça, como se afastasse aqueles pensamentos e ainda um pouco emburrada começou a andar — Vamos. Preciso de um bom filme para esquecer isso por enquanto.

Depois de muita discussão, de Sakura com ela mesma, diga-se de passagem, a modelo decidiu por uma comédia, principalmente depois de Sasuke contar que não costumava assistir filmes. "Anjos da lei" passava na televisão 4k de sessenta polegadas, enquanto Tsunade continuava mexendo em seu notebook e Sakura e Sasuke riam absurdamente das cenas. Em certo momento Tsunade se retirou, alegando que ia descansar. Quando o filme acabou a anfitriã colocou o segundo da franquia.

— Esses caras são muito bons. — Sasuke admitiu quando o filme acabou, ainda rindo. Afagava a barriga. Fazia muito tempo que não ria tanto. Na realidade naquele momento percebera que desde que saíram para almoçar estava naquela situação. Sakura era espontânea e engraçada e lhe ensinava coisas simples, porém agradáveis. Nunca imaginou que tirar o dia para assistir a um filme em casa fosse tão divertido.

— São! A primeira vez que assisti quase entrei em coma de tanto rir!

— As pessoas não entram em coma de tanto rir, Sakura.

— Mas eu quase entrei! — resmungou, lhe tacando uma almofada que o acertou em cheio do rosto — Te peguei! — apontou o dedo indicador acusatoriamente contra ele e caiu na gargalhada, que foi interrompida pelo troco. Uma almofada também a acertou em cheio no rosto.

Uma guerra de almofadas começou e quando acabou, deu em empate, com uma Sakura e um Sasuke tão cansados que mal conseguiam erguer um braço.

— Você é bom nisso. — Sakura disse, esticando os braços e pernas sobre o tapete, no chão.

— Digo o mesmo. — Sasuke riu, copiando Sakura. Pensou se deveria contar a ela que era a primeira vez também que ele deitava no chão, mas antes que o fizesse, Sakura chamou sua atenção dizendo algo.

— Você já gravou muitas cenas de beijo, né? — Sakura questionou, depois de minutos em silêncio enquanto ambos se recuperavam.

— Sim. — respondeu, surpreso por ela tocar no assunto. Da forma como ela reagiu quando ele o fez, achou que este assunto seria um assunto proibido até que fosse realmente necessário ser abordado.

— E como é? Digo, não é estranho beijar uma pessoa que você não tem nenhuma relação a não ser profissional?

— É estranho pensando por esse lado, mas durante as gravações não dá tempo de refletir sobre isso. — respondeu, ponderando as melhores palavras — Quando você tira fotos para books encomendados, você as vezes têm que abraçar uma pessoa ou encará-la como se estivesse apaixonada, como fez comigo, não? — Sakura concordou com um som gutural e Sasuke prosseguiu — É a mesma coisa. Também há técnicas que deixam tudo com um ar superficial.

— O famoso beijo técnico? — Sakura perguntou, rindo por sentir seu rosto esquentar por falar sobre aquilo, mas ele era experiente e tinha que aproveitar para adquirir conhecimentos que a ajudariam no set de gravações.

— Sim. — Sasuke riu e se sentou, vendo-a fazer o mesmo, meio incerta — Sabe como funciona?

— Não. — admitiu, rindo nervosamente.

— Considere essa aula um pagamento pela tarde agradável, senhorita "modelo internacional". — Sasuke disse rindo, aproximando-se até dissipar a distância entre os dois. Tinha que admitir a si mesmo que estava realmente ansioso para chegar este momento e não imaginava que teria uma oportunidade dessas tão cedo. Ele estava mesmo curioso para saber que tipo de reação ela teria, principalmente por ser modelo e nunca ter tido a necessidade de fazer algo assim.

Sakura desviou de seu olhar e riu um pouco mais, ainda mais nervosa. Sentia as bochechas queimarem absurdamente — Aula? Seria o caso de você tomar um calmante antes? — perguntou, cinicamente, lembrando do que foi dito durante a coletiva para quebrar o clima estranhamente intimidador. Seu coração já estava acelerado e borboletas faziam um carnaval em seu estômago, mas o mais difícil mesmo era controlar o sorriso que insistia em ficar estampado em sua boca.

Sasuke sentiu o canto dos lábios erguerem-se num sorriso de canto e levou uma das mãos ao rosto de Sakura, tateando com cuidado a tez macia — Serei paciente, mas apenas desta vez. — engoliu a seco, encarando os finos lábios rosados naturalmente levemente entreabertos e levou seu olhar aos grandes e brilhantes olhos verdes — Relaxa e esqueça que é você. Concentre-se no fato de que está interpretando o seu papel e de que é um bem necessário. — orientou-a, a voz involuntariamente rouca. A boca estava tão seca que parecia que haviam pregos preenchendo sua garganta.

— Certo. — Sakura respondeu, num fio de voz, sentindo todos os pelos eriçarem pelo tom grave dele. Engoliu a seco vendo-o se aproximar lentamente e sentia o coração tão eufórico que parecia querer pular para fora de sua boca.

— Uma das técnicas que falei é não envolver-se no beijo. Para os outros deve parecer um beijo verdadeiro, mas os atores não precisam envolver a língua, por exemplo, tornando-o um beijo "frívolo" para ambos.

— Sem língua, certo. — concordou nervosamente, definitivamente sendo levada por uma irracionalidade atípica que a fazia se perguntar se ele tinha que ser tão sexy sério daquele jeito. Era difícil pensar com clareza. " _Aula. Aula de beijo técnico._ ", repetia-se num mantra no fundo de sua mente.

Assim que ela concordou, sentiu o nariz ser tocado pelo dele. Sasuke avançou lentamente sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. As duas mãos grandes envolveram o rosto delicado numa carícia calma. Quando os próprios lábios alcançaram os dela, macios, levemente úmidos, _totalmente convidativos_ , esqueceu-se completamente do intuito inicial e envolveu-se pelas sensações que aquele mínimo contato lhe despertou. Ela não recuou diante da língua contornando seus lábios, assim como não recuou quando ele invadiu sua boca com a língua. Novas sensações foram despertadas, principalmente quando as duas línguas se encontraram, provando do sabor uma da outra. Ele sentiu a pequena mão dela acariciá-lo no pescoço, assim como a sentiu envolver-se em seu cabelo, agarrando-se a um amontoado. Aquilo lhe incitou a fazer mais, a querer mais, _a dar mais_ e confiante, desceu uma das mãos pelas costas femininas eretas, trazendo-a para si, a ponto de ela parar em seu colo. Rodeou-a completamente num abraço apertado enquanto a outra mão mantinha a cabeça dela a seu comando, encaixando a boca dela perfeitamente a sua.

Os pulmões exigiam ar, mas nenhum dos dois pareciam dispostos a ceder. De forma involuntária, ambos tinham os corpos colados, movimentando-se conforme a necessidade os guiavam. Gotas de suor acumularam-se nas testas, grudando em fios intrometidos. Sem escolha, afastaram-se minimamente, repondo o ar tão necessário. Ofegantes, abriram os olhos e se encararam.

— Sa-Sasuke… — Sakura engoliu as palavras que queriam escapar de sua boca. Deveria se desculpar? Agradecer e dizer que foi ótimo? Fingir demência? Não conseguia se decidir e estava tão surpresa e zonza com os acontecimentos que não percebera que Sasuke estava tão perdido quanto ela, os ônix presos nos lábios levemente avermelhados pelo beijo. Sakura engoliu a seco, percebendo a intenção dele e decidiu fingir demência — Achei que um beijo técnico não envolvia língua. — sussurrou, trêmula dos pés a cabeça, sentindo o coração bater forte e acelerado contra o peito.

— Tem razão. Acho que não fizemos direito. — Sasuke respondeu, umedecendo os próprios lábios — Vamos tentar mais uma vez. — a voz rouca atingiu os tímpanos da Sakura como se estivesse ao pé do ouvido e uma onda avassaladora de arrepios percorreu cada centímetro de seu corpo.

Não houve tempo para raciocinar, nem para perceber o quanto aquilo estava distorcendo as coisas. O que a mente não pôde fazer o corpo fez, prontamente o correspondeu, o envolveu com cada parte do seu corpo, perdendo-se nos efeitos surreais que aquele simples beijo causou.

Sasuke tão pouco se mostrou resistente, principalmente porque quisera aquilo, estava percebendo aos poucos que quisera desde que a viu pela primeira vez e por incrível que pareça não envolvia apenas uma questão profissional, muito menos só física, obviamente Sakura era uma linda mulher, possuía características únicas e realmente atrativas, mas ela era muito mais do que isso, era o extremo da força feminina, confiante, simpática, sincera, espontânea, haviam tantas qualidades que ele verdadeiramente não conseguia enumerá-las e sentia que não havia conhecido nem um terço dela e isso instigava-o. De repente, deu-se conta da situação com uma franqueza até então desconhecida para si mesmo. Beijo técnico? Para que? O beijo deles era melhor do que qualquer outra coisa.

Uma gritaria não muito longe dali soou e logo ouviram a porta ser aberta, junto de vozes femininas.

— Aquela testuda é muito sortuda, Senhor!

— Ino, Ino… vê se não irrita ela, hein?

Sakura ouviu bem ao fundo de sua mente as vozes de suas amigas Tenten e Ino, mas as sensações que seu corpo estava sentindo eram tão boas que não conseguiu voltar a sanidade. Sasuke não estava num estado muito diferente, talvez até pior, porque sequer deu atenção.

— Está de brincadeira? — o silêncio pairou. Segundos depois a voz tornou-se ainda mais alta — Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?!

Sasuke e Sakura travaram o beijo e arregalaram os olhos. Rapidamente se afastaram. Sakura se levantou, desajeitada e totalmente desastrada andou para longe do Sasuke, que parecia tão desnorteado quanto ela.

— Amigo, o que você tem aí embaixo?! — Sasuke identificou como a mesma voz que os assustara, mas não deu tempo de lhe dizer tudo o que pretendia por interrompê-los daquela maneira, porque olhou para baixo quando seu cérebro traduziu o que ela havia dito e teve que pegar uma almofada às pressas para esconder o volume incomum.

— Ino? Tenten? O que diabos estão fazendo aqui?! — Sakura questionou, a fim de dispersar a atenção das amigas da situação constrangedora. Atravessou a sala para se juntar a elas, ajeitando o cabelo e as roupas no percurso, sendo minuciosamente avaliada.

— Sério que está nos perguntando isso? Tenho uma pergunta mais interessante. O que vocês estavam fazendo?! — Ino abraçou-a, ainda com Sasuke em sua mira, emburrado, levantando com a almofada cobrindo seu amigo.

— Be-Beijo técnico. Aula de beijo técnico. — Sakura respondeu, nervosa, livrou-se do abraço e cruzou os braços.

— Olha, você é uma aluna exemplar como sempre, Sakura. Porque estava bem empenhada nessa aula. — Tenten comentou, rindo da reação do "casal" e Ino caiu na gargalhada.

— Mas também, com um professor desses até eu! Apesar de que aquilo não parecia mesmo um beijo técnico.

— Beijo técnico? O que tem? — Karin entrou, seguida de Hinata, que acenou sorrindo.

— Sakura estava…

— Já chega! — Sakura vociferou, num misto de irritação e desespero — O que vieram fazer?!

— Soubemos pelas inúmeras notícias em todos os lugares que veio pra casa com o Sa-su-ke-kun e viemos conferir se nossa melhor amiga estava bem! — Ino disse, maliciosamente encarando-a. Observou Sakura ficar ainda mais vermelha.

Um telefone tocou e Sakura se virou, vendo Sasuke em sua postura habitual atendendo. Já não segurava mais nenhuma almofada e parecia mais tranquilo que ela própria. Voltou-se para suas amigas, dando-o privacidade. Cumprimentou com abraços e beijos Tenten, Karin e Hinata.

— Preciso ir. — Sasuke disse, ao chegar até o grupo. Sakura sentiu as pernas bambas quando seus olhos encontraram os dele. Haviam muitas palavras que demonstrava querer dizer, mas nenhuma delas eram as proferidas e de certa forma Sakura tinha receio em descobrir quais eram.

A modelo sentiu as bochechas queimarem e Sasuke, vendo-a naquele estado frágil e envergonhada, apenas sorriu de canto, fazendo-a se derreter internamente.

— Vá, vá, Sasuke-kun. Você precisa ficar bem bonito para não ficar para trás ao lado da nossa princesa favorita porque nós a deixaremos belíssima para o jantar! — Ino comentou em tom sugestivo, empurrando-o para a escada que levava a garagem.

— O que? — Sasuke e Sakura questionaram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo todas rirem.

— Naruto-kun nos convidou. Ele não gostou muito do Orochimaru-sama ter desmarcado a reunião de vocês.

— Na verdade a ideia foi minha, a única coisa que o idiota do Naruto fez foi reservar o restaurante e te avisar. — Ino corrigiu-a, em tom superior — Fique bem cheiroso, Sasuke-kun, minha amiga fica louca por homens cheirosos!

— Ino!

— Ah e não se esqueça de vir buscar a Sakura, hein, Sasuke?! Ela estará te esperando! — Tenten gritou, vendo Ino empurrá-lo escada abaixo.

— Como assim "Estarei esperando."?! — Sakura se virou, irritada, vendo Karin, Tenten e até Hinata rirem de si.

 **oOo**

 **N.A.:** ~*AI AI AI AI! Já suspirei tanto com essa fic que meus pulmões parecem em treinamento para fazer isso com mais frequência kkkkkkkkkkkkk

Gente, sério, acho que estou apaixonada pelo Sasuke e a Sakura daqui! Socorro! kkkkkkkkkkk

Estou amando escrevê-los! E vocês? Estão amando lê-los e conhecê-los?! '-'

Vemos aqui mais momentos descontraídos entre os dois, mostrando o que há por trás do Ator reconhecidíssimo e a Modelo internacional, além é claro, dessa desculpinha esfarrapada desses dois de "Beijo técnico"! Ruuumm! Eles não me enganam e a vocês? kkkkkkk

Entenderam porquê eu disse que era "tentativas de beijo técnicos"? kkkkkkkkkkk

Contem-me tudo o que estão achando e fiquem aí com uma palinha do próximo capítulo!

Próximo capítulo: Noite agradável

Prévia: "Suas dúvidas dissiparam quando ela o atendeu, deslumbrante. Do vestido na cor vinho com uma abertura em sua coxa esquerda e um decote que a deixava sexy e o extremo do elegante. Os curtos cabelos róseos que roçavam seus ombros estavam ondulados nas pontas, perfeito. O rosto moldado discretamente na maquiagem, destacando sua beleza ainda mais. Mas o que fez o coração do ator acelerar absurdamente e o canto dos lábios erguerem-se num sorriso de canto, foram as esmeraldas. Tão brilhantes e sinceras, totalmente entregues a ele e ao que ele lhe oferecesse.

Ela sorriu, um sorriso tímido, porém confiante e de imediato ele sentiu borboletas no estômago e o peito aquecer com a vazão dos sentimentos novos fluindo por seu coração.

— Pare de babar em cima da minha menina, Uchiha. — Tsunade o despertou, ralhando com ele ao passar — Tente ser discreto quando estiver em frente as câmeras. — debochou, saindo para o carro que a esperava do lado de fora da casa. Assim como Sakura tinha uma reunião, ela também, no entanto era a trabalho. Kakashi, Jiraya, Orochimaru e ela tinham que escolher quem fariam parte da primeira frente de Patrocinadores."

Espero que isso seja o suficiente para dar um gostinho de "quero mais", mas se não for, aqui vai outro motivo: No próximo veremos mais personagens, como amigas da Sakura e amigos do Sasuke! '-'

É isso, Minna! Espero que tenham gostado ^^

Até a próxima!*~


	5. Chapter 5

**N.A.:** ~*Yooooo, Minna!

E hoje é dia do que?! É isso mesmo! Capítulo novo de "Por trás das câmeras"! \o/

Gente do céu, o que foi aqueles comentários do capítulo anterior?! Socorro! Infartei inúmeras vezes! Vocês são maravilhosos! Muito obrigada de coração pelos comentários sensacionais, tão entregues ao que essa fanfic tem a oferecer! Prometo fazê-los se apaixonar cada vez mais cada momento e personagem daqui! s2

Continuem me fazendo feliz, sim? Leitores assíduos continuem comentando e leitores novos e fantasmas cheguem mais! Senpai não morde, não se vocês não quiserem '-'

Kkkkkkkkkkkk

Agora vamos ao capítulo! Aqui trago um pouquinho da vida dos nossos protagonistas! Veremos os amigos e um pouco do que cada um deles representa. Talvez ainda fiquem algumas dúvidas, mas não se desesperem, até o capítulo 10 prometo que vocês saberão tudo sobre Sasuke e Sakura! o/

É isso, boa leitura!*~

 **oOo**

 **Capítulo 5 - Noite Agradável**

 **oOo**

— Por que o Naruto avisaria o Sasuke? — Sakura perguntou pela terceira vez, fazendo caretas conforme seu cabelo era puxado pela escova que Ino estava fazendo.

— Porque são amigos. Dá para ficar parada, testuda?!

— Como posso ficar parada com você puxando desse jeito! — esbravejou, indignada — Por que o Naruto nunca me contou que era amigo do Sasuke?

— Por que ele contaria? Você perguntou? — Ino perguntou, concentrada em fazer aqueles fios róseos lisos ficarem, no mínimo, ondulados. Não permitiria seu orgulho ser abalado, principalmente por não conseguir fazer o que meros _cabeleireiros profissionais_ da rosada faziam. Era modelo, óbvio, mas o cargo de melhor amiga incluía fazer o que fosse preciso e ela exigia de si mesma ser a melhor em tudo, principalmente em deixar Sakura a mais bela da noite com suas próprias mãos.

— Não, mas como eu ia saber?

— E como **ele** ia saber? — Tenten interferiu, rindo. Trazia consigo um vestido vinho de gala protegido por uma capa transparente — Você vai ficar maravilhosa com este vestido!

— E vocês? Cadê os vestidos de vocês?! — Sakura perguntou, desesperada pela ideia de ficar sozinha com Sasuke depois do que houve em sua sala. Kami, nem de longe aquilo era um beijo técnico e não estava preparada para assumir que fora um beijo verdadeiro, daqueles que se dá quando quer…

— Aqui! — Hinata respondeu, interrompendo seus pensamentos esquisitos, carregando alguns vestidos nas mesmas condições que o dela. A morena sorriu para confortá-la, sentia-se de longe o desespero que Sakura emanava por cada poro do corpo. Até pensou em perguntá-la o motivo de tanto desespero, mas sabia que se fizesse isso na frente das amigas Sakura não teria escapatória e desde que chegaram deixou claro que era a única coisa que queria naquele momento.

— Testudinha, não pense que eu caí naquele papo de beijo técnico, hein! Só tenho uma coisa para dizer, é bom você descobrir o que está acontecendo entre vocês hoje e me contar amanhã, porque se eu souber de novo pela mídia ou redes sociais e não por você que estão tendo alguma coisa, juro que arranco cada fio maldito desse cabelo insuportavelmente liso! — Ino ameaçou, desistindo do secador para aderir ao babyliss.

— Não acho que eles saibam o que está acontecendo. De qualquer forma todos sabemos o quanto a mídia pode ser manipuladora e exagerada. — Karin comentou, mexendo no celular, até se levantar e mostrar a tela a todas — Olha aí o que falei.

Na tela do celular havia uma página no Facebook dedicada a fofocas de famosos. A foto de Sasuke e Sakura juntos, em frente ao restaurante Shokuhin, com inúmeros fãs em torno, estava em destaque. Na legenda a frase sugestiva: " _Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura, nossos queridos recém-escolhidos para interpretarem Kisui e Mika, foram vistos entrando juntos no melhor restaurante do Japão. Soubemos pelos fãs que eles agiam bem íntimos um com o outro e inclusive percebemos isso ao olharmos atentamente a foto. Uma mão do Sasuke na cintura da Sakura, um olhar carregado de sentimentos de Sakura para o Sasuke. Será que temos mais um casal na área? Se sim, que nossos corações aguentem tanto amor e fofura!_ ".

— "Um olhar carregado de sentimentos"? Mas o que isso quer dizer? — Sakura questionou, incrédula e confusa.

— Quer dizer que eles gostam de aumentar a história. — Karin respondeu, entediada.

— Ou que você não está sendo sincera consigo mesma. — Ino sugeriu, encarando-a pelo espelho da penteadeira.

— Acho que eles estão alegando isso para ganhar seguidores. Sasuke-kun e a Sakura-chan acabaram de se conhecer. — Hinata a defendeu, mas Tenten não se convenceu, porque em seguida riu alto.

— Se esse for o modo que vão usar para se promover, hoje eles tiraram uma sorte grande. Espere só esse jantar cair na boca da mídia.

Dessa vez foi Karin que riu, mostrando novamente o celular — Desse jeito?

Na tela tinha a foto de Naruto, fazendo uma pose com um "paz e amor", na seguinte legenda: " _Inacreditável que meus dois melhores amigos finalmente estão juntos. Jantar para comemorar essa união! Restaurante reservado, agora só falta chegar o momento do encontro!_ "

— Aí… Naruto-kun… — Hinata sussurrou em tom de lamúria e Ino caiu na gargalhada.

— Eu vou matar esse idiota! — Sakura vociferou, fechando os punhos.

— E o pior é que o que ele disse dá margem para afirmarem besteira. Está vendo? — Karin mostra o celular mais uma vez, depois de mexer nele por alguns segundos.

A foto destacada era uma de Naruto com Sakura numa montagem com uma foto de Naruto com Sasuke sob a seguinte legenda: " _O cantor e modelo Uzumaki Naruto acaba de postar em suas redes sociais: "Inacreditável que meus dois melhores amigos finalmente estão juntos. Jantar para comemorar essa união! Restaurante reservado, agora só falta chegar o momento do encontro!". O que será que Naruto quis dizer com "Jantar para comemorar essa união!"? Será o que estamos pensando?! Relacionamento amoroso! Mas também pudera, Kisui e Mika são contagiosos e inspiradores e pelo visto seu amor também!_ ".

— Socorro… não estou acreditando nisso. — Sakura, que em certo momento havia até se levantado, jogou-se na cadeira giratória, já imaginando a repercussão daquilo. O pior é que estava assustada, ela sabia muito bem o que a mídia podia fazer com um "relacionamento" e com as cabeças dos envolvidos. Sofrera no passado muitas consequências negativas por isso.

— Ei. — Ino a chamou, afagando seus ombros e encarando-a pelo reflexo do espelho — Relaxa e não deixe que isso te afete. As coisas são diferentes agora. — encorajou-a, sorrindo, complacente. Ino sabia o que Sakura havia passado e sabia o estrago que _aquilo_ fez em sua vida. Por mais que sempre enchesse a garota com suas provocações, jamais deixaria de apoiá-la em momentos cruciais como aquele — Mas vamos terminar de te embelezar! Daqui a pouco o Sasuke-kun passa aqui! — exclamou aninada, ainda obstinada a pelo menos ondular os fios róseos.

Sakura soltou um muxoxo com o lembrete de que veria Sasuke novamente. O engraçado daquilo é que quando estava no meio do tal do "beijo técnico" e suas amigas o interromperam, seu primeiro pensamento foi: "Por que chegaram logo agora?!". Depois quando Sasuke disse que precisava ir embora sentiu um cutucãozinho de incômodo, aquela sensação de solidão, mesmo que mínima, até cogitou impedi-lo, mas não saberia justificar o motivo e suas amigas não a deixariam em paz se fizesse aquilo, no entanto, depois que Sasuke se foi e ficou com as amigas, percebera o tamanho da precipitação. Ele tinha que ter ido embora antes, antes daquele maldito "beijo técnico". Aprender uma coisa dessas em sua casa, no chão da sua sala? Por todos os Deuses, ela nem tinha percebido que estava em uma situação constrangedora no colo do ator! Como adulta e madura ela sabia que eles teriam que conversar sobre o que houve, com sinceridade, mas com essa mesma sinceridade dizia a si mesma que não estava pronta para lidar com a verdade, principalmente pelo fato dela estar totalmente mergulhada num balde de confusão. Parecia até que estava fazendo uma grande tempestade num copo d'água, sentia-se desesperada, frustrada e infantil. Onde estava seu amadurecimento?!

Com um frio na barriga, puxou todo o ar. Pedia a si mesma calma, porque com calma tudo daria certo. Soltou o ar lentamente, mantendo os olhos bem fechados. Ao abri-los decidiu. Quando visse mais uma vez o Sasuke agiria como se nada tivesse acontecido. Trataria aquele beijo como um beijo técnico e ignoraria todos os sinais de que a relação de amizade que, literalmente, acabou de construir com ele estava sofrendo uma alteração sutil, ainda que acelerada para algo que não conseguiria lidar. Era o melhor a se fazer, principalmente por tudo ter ido rápido demais. Todo aquele auê no seu corpo, coração e mente eram culpa da pressão prévia que a mídia e os fãs estavam colocando sobre eles por interpretarem um casal irrevogavelmente apaixonado e intenso. Era isso, essa era a melhor solução.

" _Socorro!_ ", um grito em sua mente soou, fazendo-a engatar a respiração. " _Irrevogavelmente apaixonado e intenso._ "? De onde aquela frase havia saído?!

— Que cara é essa, Sakura? — Karin questionou, o celular ainda estava em frente ao rosto, mas os olhos castanhos avermelhados, por trás dos óculos arredondados vermelhos, estavam focados em seu reflexo.

— Acho que preciso ir ao banheiro. — justificou rapidamente, levantando-se às pressas para encontrar um lugar onde pudesse ficar sozinha e recomeçar outra maneira de tentar ser acalmar, pois daquela não havia dado certo.

Do outro lado da cidade Sasuke havia acabado de chegar em sua casa. Ao estacionar em sua garagem viu os carros de seus amigos e já se imaginou pulando no pescoço de cada um deles, principalmente de um loiro irritante. Sorriu de canto ao lembrar de seu beijo com Sakura e refletiu se estava mesmo aborrecido com o fato de seu amigo ter marcado o tal jantar, forçando-os a se verem novamente, porque pela reação da modelo depois que suas amigas haviam chegado, desconfiava de que ela passaria a evitá-lo depois do que houve, mesmo que ele não tivesse um pingo de arrependimento. Aquele beijo de longe fora o melhor que já dera e recebera, carregado de emoções e sensações que jamais havia sentido antes. Será que estava se deixando levar pelo que ela e ele passaram a representar para todos ou era algo que realmente sentia por Sakura? Soltou um estalo com a língua e desligou o carro. Como podia sentir algo por Sakura? Eles mal se conheceram ainda. Com certeza estava se deixando levar pelo que eles passaram a representar para todos por causa do filme.

Assim que chegou foi recepcionado por Orochimaru, que veio em sua direção com o habitual tablet em mãos.

— Que jogada de mestre hein, Sasuke-kun?! O diretor e o escritor devem estar soltando fogos pela repercussão que vocês estão causando. Talvez até ganhemos novos patrocinadores, porque querendo ou não, vocês são o casal sensação do momento.

Sasuke se limitou a revirar os olhos e entrar em sua casa. Naruto, amigo, cantor e modelo, veio como um foguete em sua direção, lhe dando tapas nas costas conforme gritava animado.

— Não acredito que você e a Sakura-chan se conhecem! Meus dois melhores ami-…

— Como conhece a Sakura? — Sasuke interrompeu-o, afastando-se do loiro exagerado que abraçou-o, animado. Não queria ter transparecido, mas pela cara do alvo da pergunta, deixou escapar um pouco de sua irritação exagerada e inexplicável, mas também, era inevitável não pensar coisas. Naruto e Sakura tiveram alguma coisa? Porque só isso explicaria o fato de ela ser tão importante para o loiro a ponto de comemorar o fato de ele e ela se conhecerem.

— Fizemos algumas campanhas publicitárias e depois não conseguimos mais ficar separados! — respondeu rapidamente, mas ao perceber que Sasuke ficou ainda mais emburrado, tentou se explicar — Não separados do jeito que está imaginando, a gente é só amigo, inclusive depois de um tempo soube que ela era uma das amigas da Hinata, e aí você já deve imaginar, a Sakura-chan me ajudou a desempacar as coisas com a Hinata. — sorriu, orgulhoso e coçou o nariz, uma das manias que tinha quando estava eufórico.

— E aí, Sasuke. — Shikamaru, amigo e responsável pela empresa de segurança que contratara para escoltá-lo, se aproximou, cumprimentando-o com o toque que eles criaram.

— Você também tem algo a ver com esse jantar? — o ator questionou, desconfiado. Shikamaru poderia ser desligado dessas coisas, mas Naruto era irritantemente persuasivo quando queria algo, nem ele conseguia resistir as vezes.

— Dessa vez sou só o convidado. Quando soube já estava tudo armado.

Chouji, amigo e um de seus seguranças, apareceu na sala carregando um monte de besteiras para comer e sorriu quando viu Sasuke — Espero que não se importe, estou com fome. — afirmou, arreganhando o sorriso — Já viu nas redes sociais? Você e Sakura estão no TOP 3 das hashtags mais usadas.

Sasuke apenas arregalou os olhos. Também assustou-se segundos depois quando um celular apareceu em sua frente, oferecido por Shino, criador de softwares e hardwares de segurança e modelo nas horas vagas, por insistência de sua família. Encarava-o sério, mesmo que os olhos estivessem escondidos pelos habituais óculos escuros.

Respirou fundo, preparando-se mentalmente para o que encontraria e pegou o celular, vendo que a jornalista não estava exagerando quando disse na coletiva que a hashtag SasuSaku havia se tornado TOP. Shino havia colocado a hashtag no pesquisador e todos os sites mais importantes e confiáveis estavam ali, citando-a.

Não pôde evitar uma careta desgostosa e preocupada. Como Sakura reagiria àquilo? E para piorar ainda teve o beijo. Praguejou mentalmente, as coisas estavam acontecendo muito rápidas e nunca intencionou isso, principalmente o fato de não conseguir tirá-la dos seus pensamentos nem por um segundo.

Sasuke foi, literalmente, chutado por Naruto para o banheiro, que não escondia o quão animado e ansioso estava para o jantar. Orochimaru, minutos depois, deixou o traje finíssimo que ele teria que usar aquela noite e os demais amigos conversavam sobre coisas vagas e fora de seu interesse enquanto se arrumava.

 **.**

— _Uzumaki Naruto, nosso querido cantor e modelo, anunciou em suas redes sociais que seus melhores amigos e nossos amados interpretadores do casal Kusui e Mika se reunirão hoje a noite para um jantar no melhor restaurante do Japão, reservando-o para eles e os amigos mais próximos, nosso grupo da socialite preferido! Claro que não poderíamos ficar de fora deste acontecimento importantíssimo e por isso, nós da Sekai, junto da MEISEI, revista TOP do Japão, depois de falarmos com os empresários do trio envolvido, intitulado nas últimas horas pelo público como TIME 7, por despertarem em todos os fãs os sete pecados capitais, com carinho, é claro, decidimos e conseguimos a autorização para fazer a cobertura completa desta noite! —_ a âncora do noticiário mais influente das telas sorriu, antes de voltar a notícia _— E já adiantamos que Hatake Kakashi, diretor e roteirista do filme "ICHA ICHA – Aitai" e Uzumaki Jiraya, escritor da obra recém-convertida em uma franquia de filmes e tio de Uzumaki Naruto, apoiam totalmente nossa cobertura, mas deixam avisos: "Deixe-os aproveitarem um pouco essa fase de interação inicial deles. Sasuke e Sakura precisam de um tempo e privacidade para se conhecerem. Pelo bem da franquia.", palavras de Kakashi-sama. Já Jiraya-sama comenta com humor: "Já imaginávamos que as coisas aconteceriam dessa forma assim que vimos a química que havia entre os dois no ensaio do book pós-contrato, mas vão com calma. Eles precisam de espaço."._

 **.**

Sasuke desligou a televisão do seu quarto e apertou a gravata, ajeitando-a sob o luxuoso terno. Como previa, a mídia estava mesmo forçando a barra e acelerando as coisas mais que o próprio destino. Sakura devia estar, no mínimo, assustada com a repercussão. Torcia para que ela estivesse isolada da mídia, pelo menos até esse jantar começar e acabar. Gostaria de tê-la espontânea e confiante ao seu lado mais uma vez, como esteve até o maldito "beijo técnico".

Sasuke já estava pronto e o único presente dos amigos em sua casa ainda era Naruto. Os demais deixaram o recado de que se arrumariam para encontrá-los no restaurante. Shikamaru deixou quatro seguranças à espera de Sasuke para escolta. Chouji, Shino e ele iriam naquele jantar apenas como amigos.

— Vê se não vai fazer nenhuma gracinha pra cima da Sakura-chan, bastardo. — Naruto avisou, vendo Sasuke pegar as chaves do carro e a carteira, enfiando a última no bolso traseiro da calça social preta — Ela é uma mulher de respeito.

— Para onde pensa que vai com essa gravata borboleta, idiota? — Sasuke debochou, ignorando o aviso. Se recusava a se manifestar em qualquer coisa que envolvesse Sakura. Ele não queria criar mais problemas para ela, deixando margem para aumentar aquela história toda, mesmo que se tratasse de seu melhor amigo.

— Hinata escolheu, é a favorita dela. — o loiro coçou a cabeça, rindo, tímido. Raras vezes Sasuke o viu naquele estado, e todas foram falando sobre a morena dos olhos perolados ou na presença dela.

Para deixar de ser o foco Naruto disse algumas imbecilidades. Distrair todos a sua volta era seu forte, pudera, havia simpatia e idiotice, no bom sentido, de sobra para esbanjar. Talento nato.

Os amigos separaram-se na garagem, cada um com a missão de buscar suas respectivas acompanhantes. Sasuke já não conseguia evitar a ansiedade de importuná-lo. Como ela o receberia? Como reagiria? Orochimaru havia dito que Tsunade avisou que ela estava a sua espera, mas a pergunta que não se calava era, em que circunstâncias? Quando ele chegasse encontraria a Sakura que conheceu desde que saíram para almoçar ou a Sakura que conheceu antes de assinarem o contrato?

Suas dúvidas dissiparam quando ela o atendeu, deslumbrante. Do vestido na cor vinho com uma abertura em sua coxa esquerda e um decote que a deixava sexy e o extremo do elegante. Os curtos cabelos róseos que roçavam seus ombros estavam ondulados nas pontas, _perfeito_. O rosto moldado discretamente na maquiagem, destacando sua beleza ainda mais. Mas o que fez o coração do ator acelerar absurdamente e o canto dos lábios erguerem-se num sorriso de canto, foram as esmeraldas. Tão brilhantes e sinceras, desarmadas, totalmente entregues a ele e ao que ele lhe oferecesse.

Ela sorriu, um sorriso tímido, porém confiante e de imediato ele sentiu borboletas no estômago e o peito aquecer com a vazão de sentimentos novos fluindo por seu coração.

— Pare de babar em cima da minha menina, Uchiha. — Tsunade o despertou, ralhando com ele ao passar — Tente ser discreto quando estiver em frente as câmeras. — debochou, saindo para o carro que a esperava do lado de fora da casa. Assim como Sakura tinha uma reunião, ela também, no entanto era a trabalho. Kakashi, Jiraya, Orochimaru e ela tinham que escolher quem fariam parte da primeira frente de Patrocinadores. Era extremamente importante a escolha das marcas que teriam Sasuke, Sakura e o "ICHA ICHA – Aitai" com suas imagens vinculadas.

Sakura riu, discretamente, e lhe deu as costas por algum tempo para pegar sua bolsa de mão. Quando retornou, ainda tinha um Sasuke paralisado a encarando sem nem disfarçar. Ela sentia as bochechas queimarem, mas não conseguia controlar a timidez que sempre aparecia quando ele a olhava daquela maneira. Num tique nervoso, colocou uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha e desviou de seu olhar, mordendo o lábio inferior.

— Você está impecável. — ele disse, fazendo-a olhá-lo — Encantadora. — acrescentou, levando uma das mãos ao rosto da modelo. Com o dedo indicador, ergueu o rosto dela levemente, para que a troca de olhar fluísse sem obstáculos — Perfeita.

Sakura sorriu, ainda tímida. Milhões de arrependimentos passaram por sua cabeça depois que, conversando com suas amigas, descobriu a repercussão que sua aproximação com Sasuke teve com a mídia e público. Havia tido o descuido de se deixar levar pelos acontecimentos, e não queria nem refletir sobre o "beijo técnico", mas ao vê-lo, tão galante e como ele mesmo havia pontuado, impecável, sentia-se sendo jogada no mar de loucura mais uma vez, onde além de irracionalidade, impulsos e demência, haviam ele e ela. Céus, estava perdida se continuasse naquele caminho e mesmo assim não conseguia ir contra. Já estava se entregando e mais, se permitindo sentir tudo que ele lhe transmitia — Digo o mesmo. — repetiu a frase que ele tinha o costume de usar, tirando-o o sorriso de canto que se tornara seu favorito.

Ele pegou sua mão e a beijou, mantendo o olhar preso ao dela.

— Vamos? — perguntou, sorrindo aquele sorriso de canto de maneira tão espontânea e sexy que ela sentiu as pernas bambas mais uma vez.

— Sim. — ela respondeu, passando o braço pelo dele num engancho sutil e inconsciente de que também era íntimo demais.

As câmeras que aguardem, pois Sasuke e Sakura estavam entregues ao laço avassalador que construíram em tão pouco tempo, mas com uma intensidade de anos.

 **oOo**

 **N.A.:** ~*Pois é, minha gente, a mídia e os fãs já estão fazendo a parte deles em pressionar Sasuke e Sakura a se envolverem romanticamente e NARUTO NÃO ESTÁ FAZENDO DIFERENTE! Coitado, sem querer ele acabou tacando combustível para que o fogo se alastrasse! Kkkkkkkk

Gostaram das interações com os amigos?! Já mostrei uma boa parte dos personagens que farão parte da vida dos protagonistas! Logo logo veremos mais '-'

Obs: Não, Karin não será uma empata romance SasuSaku aqui, já aviso! kkkkkk

Mais uma vez vemos que Sakura sofreu no passado. Alguém imagina o motivo? Se sim, contem aqui para a Senpai! o/

Hummmmmmm sentiram um cheirinho de ciúmes por aí?! Sasuke irritado por Naruto conhecer Sakura Kkkkkk

Aí aí, "GUENTA CORAÇÃO"! *-*

O que será que aguarda eles nesse restaurante?! OmG! Me coçando para saber o que vocês estão achando da fanfic e o que acham que vai acontecer nesse jantar! Contem-me, sim? Não me deixem curiosa pelo amor de Kami! kkkkk

Agora vem a palinha para motivá-los '-'

Próximo capítulo: Jantar

Prévia: "— Por acaso está rolando alguma coisa "a mais" entre você e Sakura? — Shino perguntou, depois de observar por alguns minutos Sasuke conversar com eles, mas não desviar o olhar cuidadoso de Sakura.

— O que? — Sasuke questionou, prontamente encarando-o, desconcertado.

— Shino tem razão, bastardo. Por acaso você e a Sakura-chan tem algum lance? E por que a Ino perguntou aquilo?! — insistiu em tocar naquele assunto pela quarta vez.

Sasuke reviraria os olhos, mas se distraiu com algo muito melhor, como Sakura sorrindo, sem graça, com as bochechas levemente rubras ao ser abordada por uma funcionária do restaurante que lhe pediu um autógrafo. Sentiu o canto dos lábios erguerem-se espontaneamente num sorriso discreto. Sakura lhe olhou de relance, mordendo o lábio inferior numa tentativa de esconder um pequeno sorriso ao encontrá-lo encarando-a e logo se voltou a fã.

— Ei! Estamos falando com você, Sasuke! — Naruto gritou, chamando parcialmente sua atenção.

O repreendido olhou de relance para o loiro e mais uma vez para Sakura, vendo-a se despedir da fã e decidido a aproveitar a oportunidade de atender ao desejo de ficar ao lado dela, encarou os amigos a sua frente, acenando.

— Para onde você vai? — Shikamaru, que tinha acabado de chegar, perguntou, tendo apenas um curto riso do Sasuke como resposta.

O moreno, apesar de não ter respondido a nenhuma das perguntas feitas por seus amigos, avaliava-as atenciosamente. Ele tinha um "lance" com Sakura? Não sabia responder, mas estava inclinado a tentar descobrir, cautelosamente, obviamente. Ela parecia o tipo de pessoa que não dava um passo ser tem certeza de onde estava pisando, e isso o fazia preocupar-se duas vezes mais."

Aí está! Até segunda-feira, queridos!

Tenham uma ótima semana!*~


	6. Chapter 6

**N.A.:** ~*Yoooo, Minna!

Sei que hoje não é segunda, mas eu não estava me aguentando! Estou muito feliz pelos comentários maravilhosos que recebi e impressionada com as teorias de vocês! Amei vê-los se abrindo comigo! Vocês são maravilhosos comigo, muito obrigada! Merecem esse adiantamento! o/

Bom, aqui teremos uma alta dose carinhoooooooo e nem preciso de dizer entre quem, né? =P

Aproveitem! Boa leitura!*~

 **oOo**

 **Capítulo 6 - Jantar**

 **oOo**

O silêncio, incrivelmente confortável e apreciado por eles, permaneceu no carro durante todo o caminho. Impressionados pela quantidade de pessoas aguardando-os na entrada, Sasuke e Sakura trocaram olhares, transmitindo apoio e segurança um ao outro. O silêncio ainda estava presente, porque nenhuma palavra poderia transmitir o que queriam, especialmente por ainda ser um mistério até para eles mesmos. Desfeito o contato visual por algumas batidas no vidro, Sasuke encarou um dos seus seguranças, acenando para que aguardasse no carro. O casal viu uma corrente de seguranças, tanto os de Sasuke quanto os de Sakura, se unir e formar uma corrente em torno do carro que estava rodeado pela mídia e pelos fãs.

Assim que os seguranças conseguiram solidificar a segurança, Sasuke saiu do carro e rapidamente o atravessou para abrir a porta para sua acompanhante. Sakura saiu com um sorriso simpático e aceno típico de miss. Delicadamente acenava e enviava beijos para os fãs que não escondiam o tamanho do carinho por uma das personalidades mais amadas do Japão. Sasuke não ficava para trás. Fãs iam a loucura da mesma forma, apesar de ele não ter conseguido dar muita atenção a isso, pois sentia-se cada vez mais orgulhoso de ter uma acompanhante tão prestigiada e igualmente carinhosa com aqueles que lhe oferecem tanto carinho como Sakura era.

O ator sorrateiramente colocou-se ao lado da mais nova atriz e rodeando-lhe a cintura, acenou para os fãs, que causaram uma onda de gritos histéricos com o ato. A multidão gritava "SasuSaku" e "KisuMi" como nunca e Sakura decidiu agradá-los ainda mais, não só a eles como a seu acompanhante, que não economizava no carinho que lhe atribuía, por isso ela rodeou o pescoço dele com os dois braços e beijou-lhe delicadamente a bochecha, causando outra onda de gritos histéricos e um leve rubor nas bochechas masculinas.

Um minuto foi o tempo que Sasuke e Sakura estiveram presos no olhar um do outro, até mesmo a multidão conteve a gritaria, apenas para suspirar com tanta cumplicidade e intimidade entre os dois.

Estranhando a demora do "casal" mais aguardado da festa, Naruto resolveu recepcioná-los indo até onde estavam. Ao sair do restaurante foi recebido por gritos dos fãs e o olhar recém-captado do "casal" que sorriu ao vê-lo.

Naruto, acompanhado de Hinata, sua namorada há pouco mais de um ano, que acenava para todos com uma mão, já que a outra foi capturada pelo namorado, seguia ao encontro deles para cumprimentá-los com abraços. Alguns minutos foram dedicados a fotos com os quatro, até que decidiram despedir-se das câmeras e fãs, acenando e se retirando.

Ao entrar no restaurante foram recebidos com aplausos dos amigos. O jantar era para, principalmente, comemorar o fato de Sasuke e Sakura terem sidos os escolhidos para interpretar personagens com tamanha importância como Kisui e Mika, apesar de Naruto dedicar também ao fato de seus dois melhores amigos terem se conhecido. Agora ele não precisaria se dividir para vê-los.

— Tudo certo aí embaixo, Sasuke-kun? — Ino, indiscreta e inconveniente, perguntou, rindo. Tenten e Karin se entreolharam divertindo-se com a careta emburrada do Sasuke e Hinata e Sakura ficaram rubras, quase roxas de vergonha.

Fora a primeira vez desde que chegaram que os dois se separaram. Depois do comentário constrangedor que fez os demais, principalmente Naruto, perguntar do que Ino estava falando, Sakura arrastou as amigas para longe e Sasuke ficou, com cara de poucos amigos, com os amigos e por incrível que pareça, mesmo estando separados, ainda mantinham-se unidos visualmente. Ônix não deixavam a mulher nem por um segundo e esmeraldas retribuíam a atenção com dedicação.

— Por acaso está rolando alguma coisa "a mais" entre você e Sakura? — Shino perguntou, depois de observar por alguns minutos Sasuke conversar com eles, mas não desviar o olhar cuidadoso da mulher.

— O que? — Sasuke questionou, prontamente encarando-o, desconcertado.

— Shino tem razão, bastardo. Por acaso você e a Sakura-chan tem algum lance? E por que a Ino perguntou aquilo?! — insistiu em tocar naquele assunto pela quarta vez.

Sasuke reviraria os olhos, mas se distraiu com algo muito melhor, como Sakura sorrindo, sem graça, com as bochechas levemente rubras ao ser abordada por uma funcionária do restaurante que lhe pediu um autógrafo. Sentiu o canto dos lábios erguerem-se espontaneamente num sorriso discreto. Sakura lhe olhou de relance, mordendo o lábio inferior numa tentativa de esconder um pequeno sorriso ao encontrá-lo encarando-a e logo se voltou a fã.

— Ei! Estamos falando com você, Sasuke! — Naruto gritou, chamando parcialmente sua atenção.

O repreendido olhou de relance para o loiro e mais uma vez para Sakura, vendo-a se despedir da fã e decidido a aproveitar a oportunidade de atender ao desejo de ficar ao lado dela, encarou os amigos a sua frente, acenando.

— Para onde você vai? — Shikamaru, que tinha acabado de chegar, perguntou, tendo apenas um curto riso do Sasuke como resposta.

O moreno, apesar de não ter respondido a nenhuma das perguntas feitas por seus amigos, avaliava-as atenciosamente. Ele tinha um "lance" com Sakura? Não sabia responder, mas estava inclinado a tentar descobrir, cautelosamente, obviamente. Ela parecia o tipo de pessoa que não dava um passo ser tem certeza de onde estava pisando, e isso o fazia preocupar-se duas vezes mais.

Sakura, que respirava fundo contendo a emoção de ser tratada com tanto carinho pelos fãs, virou-se a fim de se juntar as suas amigas que esperavam do outro lado do salão, recepcionando Karin com seu acompanhante, mas foi impedida por um moreno confiante se colocando a sua frente com um belo sorriso de canto esbanjando sensualidade e segurança, fazendo seu coração corresponder prontamente a dedicação, batendo forte e acelerado contra o peito.

— Está gostando da festa? — Sasuke perguntou, observando-a morder o lábio inferior. Percebeu que ela fazia isso sempre que estava nervosa por algo e ele gostaria muito que fosse o motivo. Só de imaginar a possibilidade de o que quer que estivesse sentindo por ela ser recíproco fazia-o sorrir como um bobo. Era inexplicável o que ela despertava nele, principalmente pelo pouco tempo de convivência, no entanto era tão agradável que ele se via obrigado a agarrar essa dádiva, porque foi realmente a primeira vez que sentiu tanto interesse em desvendar e conhecer todos os lados de uma única mulher.

Sakura desviou de seu olhar, tímida. Inconscientemente sorriu e voltou a encará-lo, depois de ordenar a seu coração que parasse de acelerar daquela forma por algo tão bobo — Sim. Naruto e Ino realmente sabem como comemorar algo, não?

— Com certeza. — Sasuke respondeu e um silêncio meio constrangedor pairou sobre eles. Havia tanto para ser dito, mas nenhuma ideia de como abordá-los.

Sasuke se perguntava se deveria comentar sobre o que houve na casa de Sakura antes de as amigas dela chegarem e Sakura imaginava se ele diria algo sobre o tal do "beijo técnico". Ela deveria dizer alguma coisa? Ou ele não disse nada justamente por não querer falar sobre o assunto? Não que ela não tivesse percebido o quanto Sasuke estava agindo de forma mais íntima depois do beijo, ela percebeu, mas pode ter sido por causa das circunstâncias, querendo ou não eles ainda eram figuras públicas que representavam o casal mais amado do Japão. Certo, talvez tenham sido outras circunstâncias, as mãos dele naturalmente encontravam seu corpo em algum tipo de contato, mesmo que muito mais distante do que provara em sua casa e sinceramente não estava desgostando daquilo. Seu corpo já se acostumou a recebê-lo prontamente, retribuindo igualmente como pode.

— Sakura! Você não vai acreditar! — Ino exclamou, quebrando o silêncio. Aproximou-se com tanta empolgação que despertou Sasuke do transe que estava no susto — Gaara está vindo! Será que vamos ter um showzinho da banda do Naruto?! Aquele idiota nunca foi tão útil na vida!

Sasuke riu, partilhando do mesmo ponto que Ino quanto a Naruto ser idiota e Sakura colocou uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha, sorrindo para a loira que olhava para todos os lados.

— Como soube que ele vem? — perguntou, ciente da queda de um abismo que a loira tinha por Gaara, o baterista da banda Kurama, onde Naruto era vocalista principal.

— A Hinata disse! Céus, até a Hina está mais informada que eu ultimamente, preciso mudar isso logo!

— Nem imagino como pretende fazer isso. — Sakura ironizou, revirando os olhos e rindo da careta indignada que Ino fez.

Repentinamente Ino se situou, observando Sasuke focado em Sakura e Sakura disfarçando olhares furtivos que enviava ao ator.

— Por acaso interrompi alguma coisa? — perguntou, malícia deixando as bochechas da Sakura cada vez mais rubras.

— Não! Claro que não! — exclamou, procurando pelo salão alguma distração que a tirasse da mira da Ino — Ei, aquele não é o Gaara? — insinuou, rezando para ser o ruivo baterista.

— Socorro! Vou desmaiar! É ele mesmo! — Ino levou uma das mãos contra a testa, encenando um possível desmaio — Cadê a Hina? Ela vai ter que me apresentar pra ele! — disse, procurando-a com os olhos. Para a sorte de Sakura, Ino mordeu a isca direitinho.

Sasuke se impressionara com a mais nova atribuição de Sakura, manipulação, pura e esperta, estratégica. Era adorável vê-la maquinando formas de se tirar da atenção das pessoas, mesmo que tal atribuição não funcionasse contra si, porque ele definitivamente tinha os olhos obcecados nela, atenciosos a ponto de não deixar passar um movimento discreto que fosse, principalmente o modo como ela tentava controlar-se diante dele.

Ino havia ido atrás da Hinata, mas eles não ficaram sozinhos por mais de um minuto, porque os amigos se aproximaram. Naruto, em meio ao seu informal show de stand-up comedy, levantou risos contando uma situação vivida em seu último show do Kurama, onde uma fã agarrou Kankurou no palco e o derrubou, fazendo o baixista e tecladista de sua banda sofrer um acidente leve, onde teve o pé engessado. Justificativa pelo qual não pôde comparecer ao jantar.

Temari, guitarrista da banda, revirou os olhos. Estava entendiada, mas logo parte de seu tédio se foi quando Shikamaru, seu "rolo", acenou discretamente com a cabeça num pedido para que ela o seguisse. Ela foi e se surpreendeu ao vê-lo sair do restaurante para o jardim secundário, na lateral escondida e afastada do centro do restaurante.

No mesmo lugar, mas no canto oposto em que Shikamaru e Temari estavam, Gaara e Ino, depois de Hinata apresentá-los, se conheciam. Talvez aquela noite fosse obra do cupido, pois "a paixão e amor" pareciam estar no ar.

Suigetsu, ator e amigo do Sasuke, cansado das histórias do Naruto, resolveu ir ao bar, principalmente por ver Karin, atriz, modelo e também amiga do Sasuke, sozinha, mexendo distraidamente em seu celular enquanto bebericava vez ou outra o drink. Perguntava-se por onde andava seu acompanhante. Sorriu pensando no vacilo dele, afinal, quanto descuido ao deixar uma mulher tão bela sozinha, não?

Tenten mantinha os olhos presos em Neji, ao lado do Lee. Ensaiara diversas vezes sua aproximação, mas não conseguia mover os pés. Ele, com toda sua imponência e beleza, diga-se de passagem, mantinha, como o Lee, os olhos profissionais sobre Sakura, pessoa que escoltava em serviço, mesmo que naquela noite não estivessem lá a trabalho. " _Tão profissional…_ ", e mais suspiros vinham de sua admiração por ele, que cada vez mais crescia.

Sasuke, que ainda permanecia ao lado de Sakura, apesar de eles estarem, ou ao menos tentarem, prestar a atenção no grupo, não interagiram mais entre si. Ele desviou o olhar da mulher que sorria para outra imbecilidade que Naruto disse e viu a assistente do diretor, Kakashi, entrar no restaurante, procurando por alguém. Quando o olhar caiu sobre si, a viu sorrir, aliviada, e já percebeu que talvez aquela noite descontraída se transformasse em trabalho.

A assistente acenou timidamente ao se aproximar. Sorrateiramente se aproximou de Sasuke e Sakura, chamando-lhes a atenção.

— Seus empresários, Kakashi-sama e Jiraya-sama me enviaram para avisá-los de que em uma hora vocês darão uma pequena coletiva numa sala reservada aqui do restaurante.

— Coletiva? Mas assim, em cima da hora? — Sakura questionou, alarmada. Olhou para Sasuke, que de prontidão lhe devolveu um olhar preocupado.

— Será algo rápido. Kakashi-sama deu a ideia de, apenas para acalmar os ânimos da mídia sem ter que responder a perguntas, encenarem um trecho do livro, que envolve uma troca de olhar e de carinho entre Kisui e Mika, assim tirarão fotos ou até filmarão, mas não lhes farão perguntas. Aproveitaremos também para lançar antes da oficialização, para vermos as reações, o single tema do casal.

Foi Sasuke dessa vez que buscou o olhar de Sakura, ainda mais preocupado. " _Troca de carinho._ "? Não poderia ser mais inoportuno.

— Em que parte do livro tem essa cena? — insegura, ela perguntou, com o olhar perdido ao chão.

— Um pouco depois de Kisui e Mika ficarem juntos pela primeira vez. — a assistente respondeu, causando uma careta assustada em Sakura.

— Eu não li essa parte ainda. — balbuciou, buscando o olhar de Sasuke, que de imediato se aproximou mais e de maneira inconsciente levou uma das mãos ao rosto da mulher, deixando um breve carinho.

— Não se preocupe com isso. Eu te guio. Confia em mim? — ele perguntou, jamais deixando o olhar inseguro dela. Transmitiu toda a segurança que tinha, toda a confiança de que era capaz de garantir que tudo desse certo, principalmente para acalmá-la. Sob seu toque, viu Sakura concordar com um leve meneio e esboçar um pequeno sorriso confortado.

— Confio. — deu voz ao que transmitia pelo olhar esmeraldino intenso, fazendo Sasuke esboçar o sorriso de canto que tanto mexia com ela.

Alguns segundos se passaram no silêncio daquela conversa muda pelo olhar, até a assistente sentir-se um incômodo, no lugar errado na hora errada, invadindo a privacidade do casal que transmitia de todas as maneiras possíveis, provavelmente inconscientes, de que havia muito mais entre eles do que os próprios sabiam.

O contato visual foi desfeito e o físico também. Sasuke, dando-se conta do que havia feito, recolheu a mão e se afastou o bastante para que Sakura tivesse espaço e comentários desagradáveis não fossem feitos, mas já era tarde. Foi passar o olho ao redor para conferir o silêncio repentino, para se arrepender de ter se deixado levar pelo impulso. Todos, sem exceção, os observavam. Naruto, abraçado com Hinata, tinha o queixo caído e os olhos levemente arregalados e apesar de outros estarem na mesma situação, como a amiga loira da Sakura, ou a amiga morena com coques no cabelo, ao lado dela, Naruto era sua maior preocupação, porque este não media as palavras, saía dizendo e julgando tudo erroneamente e isso poderia colocá-los em uma situação pior do que já estavam.

— Quer beber alguma coisa? — Sasuke se virou para Sakura, que estava tão assustada quanto ele.

As esmeraldas o encontraram segundos depois, vívidas, e ela engoliu a seco, talvez tentando recuperar-se da pequena crise de pânico — Por favor. — respondeu, viu Sasuke lhe dar as costas, mas resolveu esclarecer o que realmente precisava depois do que houve e por isso subiu alguns decibéis — Algo com álcool, por favor.

Mentalmente Sasuke decidiu que precisava do mesmo, externamente acenou, mostrando que ouviu seu pedido.

Sakura pigarreou, desobstruindo a garganta que parecia estar fechada por pregos, que a impediam até de engolir a saliva. Sorriu, sem jeito, e por nervoso, começou a rir. A assistente, ciente da situação delicada, resolveu ajudá-la.

— Kakashi-sama e Jiraya-sama, com a autorização dos respectivos empresários, marcaram uma pequena coletiva para daqui alguns minutos, onde Sasuke-sama e Sakura-sama vão dar uma palinha de como será Kisui e Mika no longa. — anunciou, sorrindo e ganhando sorrisos dos presentes. Virou-se para Sakura e segurou sua mão, confortando-a — Não se preocupe, se você se sentir mais à vontade posso conseguir alguém para narrar o trecho enquanto vocês interpretam.

— Seria ótimo. Muito obrigada. — Sakura respondeu, forçando um sorriso que não queria aparecer de jeito nenhum.

— Vou buscar os figurinos e providenciar para que tudo dê certo. Tudo bem?

— Sim. — no automático, Sakura respondeu, vendo-a deixá-la com mais um sorriso.

Estava nervosa, até sentia as mãos suarem frio. Ela era muito confiante de si, mesmo nunca tendo interpretado em sua vida aceitou o desafio. O problema estava no fato de que foi pega de surpresa, não ensaiou em casa, sequer encenou alguma vez, nem naquelas peças de teatro colegiais, e sua primeira oportunidade seria assim? Na frente da mídia, gravado e talvez até transmitido ao vivo, sem ao menos ter ensaiado? Era impossível não ficar insegura.

Sasuke chegou poucos segundos depois, com uma taça em uma das mãos, contendo o que parecia ser um drink de frutas vermelhas e um copo de wisky na outra. Sua chegada impediu que seus amigos os importunasse com perguntas inapropriadas e para garantir que ninguém deixasse Sakura ainda mais nervosa e insegura, guiou-a, com uma mão sobre sua lombar, até o balcão, um pouco afastado da movimentação.

Sakura respirou fundo e virou o drink numa golada só. Levou uma das mãos a boca e fechou fortemente os olhos por sentir o líquido descer rasgando por sua garganta. Meneou discretamente a cabeça e voltou a abrir os olhos, encontrando Sasuke paralisado encarando-a, surpreso, talvez pelo seu ato precipitado.

— Desculpe. — Sakura murmurou, desviando de seu olhar — Eu… eu não esperava por algo assim…

E lá estava Sasuke se aproximando mais uma vez, rodeando-a com toda a calmaria e confiança que pôde reunir para transmitir conforto a ela. A mão, tão necessitada por tocá-la, já pousada sobre a lateral do rosto delicado, deixando com o polegar um carinho sutil.

— Dará tudo certo. — afirmou, dando-lhe um discreto sorriso — Vamos conseguir. — repetiu as palavras que usou no restaurante, quando ela lhe mostrou a mesma insegurança.

Sakura assentiu, pousando uma mão trêmula e pequena sobre a dele em seu rosto. Fechou os olhos, aproveitando o carinho e de repente não haviam mais inseguranças, nem mídia, nem fãs, nem amigos, somente ele e ela, naquela dimensão paralela que os faziam se sentir livres para fazer o que desejavam, a mesma que se encontravam sempre que seus olhares se cruzam, que seus corpos, mesmo que minimamente se tocam, que quando há um silêncio confortável se ligam, um lugar só deles.

Entregue, Sakura avançou um passo e dissipou a pouca distância que havia entre eles. Pousou a outra mão no peitoral masculino, sentindo a maciez do tecido sob o toque e escondeu os olhos na curvatura do ombro e pescoço dele. Já Sasuke, na mesma situação que Sakura, acolheu-a, rodeando-a com o outro braço, num abraço cuidadoso e carinhoso. Plantou um casto beijo sobre o topo da cabeça feminina e manteve o queixo apoiado sobre ela. Com os olhos fechados, inspirou a fragrância única que ela emanava e de imediato permitiu-se inebriar tanto pelo cheiro, quanto pela sensação de que estava com quem deveria estar.

Lentamente os corações descompassados acalmaram-se. A tensão pré-coletiva havia se esvaído. Ficaram daquela forma até a assistente de Kakashi interrompê-los, dizendo que já estava tudo pronto para que se trocassem e se preparassem para a coletiva.

Já separados, mas ainda unidos pela mão que Sasuke capturou antes de ela se afastar completamente, trocaram um último olhar, tão intenso e íntimo, preenchido de promessas que não vinham deles e sim de seus corações, com cumplicidade e sentimentos que de alguma forma haviam se tornado recíprocos, _reais_.

Ela sorriu, ele retribuiu e as mãos escorregaram até a ponta de seus dedos descolarem-se.

Sasuke observou a silhueta feminina se afastar com uma equipe da produção em seu encalço, junto a assistente, que deixava claro sua afeição pela modelo e atriz e mantinha-se também ao lado dela para acalmá-la. Ficou mais alguns segundos encarando o vazio que Sakura deixou, até ser chamado por outra equipe para se arrumar.

 **oOo**

 **N.A.:** ~*Pois é, minha gente! Já sentiram o que vem por aí, né? Esse foi meu real presente para vocês! Vimos uma interação mais íntima e inconsciente entre eles e veremos eles contracenarem! o/

Gostaram? Espero que sim! ^^

Mas vamos lá, gente, a Ino não poderia deixar passar o flagra, né? Imagine a situação constrangedora que foi ela perguntar aquilo para o Sasuke na frente de todo mundo! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Mas, né? Perceberam que nosso Uchiha favorito não consegue mais se desgrudar da Sakura? Todo mundo já se ligou para o azar dele Kkkkkk

Mostrei também um pouco dos amigos deles e os casais se formando, além dos já formados! Gostaram também disso, gente? Se não gostaram me digam, tá?

Agora o foco, Sasuke e Sakura são intensos, não? Só eu fico sem ar vendo esses dois interagirem?

Kami, Sasuke todo super protetor e preocupado com o bem estar da Sakura e ela lá, se deixando levar pelo que sente por ele... É claro que ela confia nele! Ownnn s2

É muita fofura né, gente? Essa cumplicidade e troca de carinho '-'

Imaginam o que vem pela frente? Se não imaginam vou dar uma dica! o/

Próximo capítulo: Love & Truth

Prévia: "— Kisui e Mika avançaram um passo, extinguindo a distância. Sentindo a necessidade de tocá-la Kisui levou sua mão direita à lateral do rosto delicado de Mika, deixando uma leve carícia ali, como se testasse as águas. Viu-a fechar os olhos, entregar-se ao que lhe oferecia, até ela abrir os olhos e mais uma vez eles encontrarem-se diante das perguntas e dessa vez também das respostas. Ela lhe fez um carinho no rosto, retribuindo o cuidado. Com o olhar lhe fez promessas, de que estaria ao seu lado e que jamais o deixaria e ele, entregue, correspondeu-a, provando a mais pura reciprocidade. Aproximou lentamente o rosto do dela, num impulso de deixar um beijo casto sobre sua testa. Com a mão livre ele capturou a dela entrelaçando-as.

Ambos respiraram fundo, sentindo seus corações entrarem em sintonia, porque não havia nada nem ninguém para separá-los, não mais.

A narração finalizou, mas ainda restava a trilha sonora em seu auge no refrão final. As notas ainda mais dramáticas davam um ar íntimo e surreal as interpretações deles. Na troca de olhares a melodia sofreu uma mudança gradual, mais calma, mais tocante, conforme num improviso necessitado dos próprios corações, Sasuke e Sakura aproximaram mais uma vez os rostos, encerrando a melodia com um..."

(Como disse para uma querida leitora que passei esse spoiler, usem a criatividade para imaginar o que houve nos ... Kkkkkkkkkkk

Pelo menos até sair o próximo capítulo!)

=P

É isso gente, tenham um bom fim de domingo e uma semana maravilhosa!

Até a próxima!*~


	7. Chapter 7

**N.A.:** ~*Yooo, Minna! Como vão?

Aposto que acharam que eu tinha me esquecido de atualizar, né? Kkkkkkk

No entanto tardo, mas não falho! Aqui está a atualização!

Devo esclarecer o motivo da demora? É que eu estava preparando outra surpresa para vocês, mas me enrolei toda, deu tudo errado e no fim ainda veio com uma marca d'água maldita (por favor, tentem ignorar a marca d'água kkk) que só vi agora que fui assistir depois de postado no youtube. Do que estou falando? Do Teaser da cena que Sasuke e Sakura gravaram!

A música tema KisuMi é Yui - Love & Truth. Para quem quiser ler este capítulo ouvindo fiquem a vontade! Caso queiram conferir o teaser é só acessar o link que deixei nas notas finais, ok?

Gente, quero agradecer imensamente pelos novos favoritos e pelos comentários do capítulo anterior. Fiquei tão feliz que é indescritível! Muito obrigada, de coração! Ainda não respondi todos porque só consegui parar agora da correria da minha vida, e tive que arrumar o vídeo, mas já já responderei todos! Então por favor, me perdoem e não desanimem em me dar a opinião de vocês, ok?

Boa leitura!*~

Obs: O que está em itálico é a narração para a gravação da cena.

 **oOo**

 **Capítulo 7 - Love and Truth**

 **oOo**

Sakura encarava seu reflexo no espelho enquanto o cabeleireiro dava o toque final no penteado, ajeitando as presilhas em meio ao coque de fios róseos. Usava um lindo kimono vermelho com detalhes dourados na estampa florida branca. A maquiagem era leve, pois sua personagem não era tão vaidosa.

Ao lembrar-se do carinho e cuidado com que Sasuke lhe tratou há minutos sorriu. Sentiu-se adolescente novamente, boba por pequenos atos, feliz por poucas coisas que lhe significavam muito.

— Pronto. Terminamos, Sakura-sama. — o cabeleireiro anunciou, virando-se para avisar ao resto da equipe.

— Nossa Mika está perfeita. — Kakashi elogiou, colocando-se atrás da atriz, encarando-a pelo reflexo e sendo retribuído por um sorriso tímido.

Sakura se virou para o diretor e imediatamente lembrou-se de uma observação que havia surgido enquanto o cabeleireiro fazia o penteado — Kakashi-sama, Mika não tem cabelos róseos.

— Nós sabemos disso, mas achei ótimo adaptá-la a sua imagem, Sakura. — Jiraya assumiu a resposta, se aproximando também — Se tivesse a conhecido antes de escrever tenho certeza de que teria feito a personagem com cabelos róseos como os seus, pois traz a delicadeza que Mika representa por trás de sua força e garra.

— Fico lisonjeada. — respondeu educadamente, sorrindo. Se sentia feliz por de alguma forma contribuir para a construção física da personagem.

Tsunade adentrou o camarim improvisado e sorriu assim que os olhos encontraram Sakura caracterizada. Não pôde deixar de se sentir orgulhosa ao vê-la tranquila, mesmo diante de sua primeira encenação, mal ela imaginava que a calmaria veio dos minutos que passou sozinha com Sasuke, onde ele a acalmou e a fez-se sentir segura.

— Vejo que já está pronta. Sasuke também já está. — afirma, vendo-a segurar com delicadeza a barra do seu kimono.

— Então vamos? — Sakura perguntou, sorrindo para os três que afirmaram com um breve aceno afirmativo.

Sakura, devidamente caracterizada, surpreendeu-se quando saiu do camarim e encontrou suas amigas reunidas lhe aguardando. Cada uma arreganhou um sorriso orgulhoso e admirado, expondo o quanto apreciaram ver Sakura caracterizada de sua personagem.

— Você está linda! — Ino foi a primeira a exclamar, abraçando-a.

— Devagar, Ino, vai descabelá-la. — Karin avisou, salvando Sakura de um abraço de urso, para abraçá-la também.

— E você vai amarrotar o kimono dela, Karin! — Tenten resmungou, recebendo um ato mal criado da ruiva, que se afastava da Sakura para que fizesse o mesmo.

— Você está linda, Sakura! — Hinata abraçou-a, assim que Tenten se afastou.

— Obrigada, gente. — Sakura viu Tsunade acenar, apressando-a e assentiu — Preciso ir agora…

— Nós vamos te ver! — a loira exclamou e Sakura franziu o cenho, por achar que somente a imprensa presenciasse. Buscou a confirmação com Tsunade, que colocou a mão sobre a testa, irritada por Ino ter contado, pois a notícia deixaria Sakura insegura.

— Ino! — Tenten a repreendeu e se virou para Sakura, que tinha os olhos levemente arregalados — Fica calma, somos suas amigas, esqueceu? Já vimos você pagar micos de todos os níveis. — disse, rindo, mas parou de rir quando Karin lhe repreendeu apenas com o olhar.

— Isso não ajuda muito. — a ruiva resmungou, virando-se para Sakura — Nós estaremos lá para te ver brilhar. Faz o que você sabe fazer de melhor, se superar. — concluiu, sorrindo.

— Karin tem razão, você não fará nada do que não está acostumada a fazer, Sakura. — Hinata disse, pegando em sua mão e encarando-a com seu sorriso gentil e olhar ameno — Respire fundo e brilhe!

Obedientemente Sakura o fez. Respirou fundo lentamente e encarou cada uma delas, rindo do próprio nervoso.

— Arrasa, amiga! — Ino disse e todas sorriram para encorajar Sakura.

— Ok, ok. Agora vamos. Sakura já está atrasada. — Tsunade-sama cortou, guiando Sakura para o salão principal.

Conforme via a entrada do salão principal, Sakura sentia o coração acelerar em ansiedade e haviam tantas razões para isso que não podia culpá-lo. Estava ansiosa para atuar pela primeira vez em sua vida, assim como também para ver Sasuke, estar ao lado dele, _perto_. De imediato sentiu o toque dos dedos dele sobre sua bochecha e _céus, por que estava pensando naquilo_?!

Assim que passou pela entrada paralisou. O burburinho entre os presentes cessou no momento em que a viram.

— Continue andando. — Tsunade sussurrou ao passar por ela.

Sakura engoliu a seco, vendo Tsunade se afastar e respirou fundo algumas vezes concentrando-se em se acalmar e retomar os passos. Tinha uma pergunta na ponta da língua: " _A coletiva não seria numa sala reservada?_ ", mas sua empresária já estava longe o suficiente para não ouvi-la. Estava tão absorta em seu interior que não percebeu que Sasuke se dirigia a ela. Calmamente ele dissipava a distância, vendo-a encarando o chão.

Ignorando todos ele ergueu o queixo dela, para que seu olhar encontrasse o dele. Segurança, conforto, apoio, cumplicidade e _carinho_ estavam tão nítidos e latentes que Sakura entreabriu os lábios para soltar a respiração engatada em reação ao toque dele. Estendeu a mão e Sakura retribuiu prontamente. Beijou a pele macia de sua mão e a olhou por segundos preciosos, sendo levado pelas águas cristalinas e esverdeadas de seus olhos.

— Dará tudo certo. Vamos conseguir. — encorajou-a com as mesmas palavras que sempre usou em momentos como aquele. Ela não demonstrava, mas ele sabia que estava nervosa.

Sakura sorriu. Em seu olhar e sorriso transbordavam gratidão, fazendo Sasuke sentir o aquecer do peito. Era inegável o fato do coração do moreno acelerar em resposta àquilo, como também que estava sentindo algo que jamais havia sentido antes, mesmo que ainda não soubesse julgar o quê.

Juntos, reverenciaram a plateia composta por seus amigos, empresários, diretor, escritor, funcionários do restaurante e imprensa e seguiram para o "cenário" improvisado no centro do salão, onde haviam três divisórias de madeira e papel, substitutos para três paredes de uma casa tradicional japonesa. Haviam refletores e uma espécie de cúpula sobre as divisórias que deixava o interior mais escuro, apesar de o restante estar claro por lâmpadas reduzidas a cinquenta por cento de claridade do normal.

Com um megafone Kakashi se posicionou em frente ao cenário junto de Jiraya, já com a imprensa pronta para registrar tudo a partir dali.

— Podemos começar? — Kakashi perguntou, tendo a confirmação da imprensa — Bom, esta noite estava reservada para que Sasuke e Sakura se conhecessem melhor, no entanto, os amigos transformaram em um grande encontro de comemoração e os respectivos empresários, Jiraya e eu decidimos dar a vocês, com a concordância do Sasuke e da Sakura, um pouco do que teremos no longa, além de que, temos mais duas surpresas. — o diretor virou-se para trás, conferindo com o profissional em frente a mesa de som se estava tudo pronto e ao receber o aceno positivo voltou-se para a imprensa — Lançaremos antecipadamente e em primeira mão aos presentes a música tema escolhida para o casal Kisui e Mika.

Uma onda de exclamações interrompeu o discurso do diretor. Para alívio do Sasuke e da Sakura as perguntas feitas foram em relação a cena que eles gravariam e a música tema, de quem pertencia e quando foi escolhido.

— A cena que escolhemos foi uma cena extremamente difícil pois, por não terem falas, precisa de muita química entre os protagonistas, que foi justamente um dos motivos pelo qual este jantar comemorativo foi organizado pelos amigos dos atores e por isso achamos conveniente escolhê-la, isso eles têm para dar e vender. E há cerca de um mês e meio, a música tema do casal principal foi encomendada com uma grande artista, ou seja, a música foi feita especialmente para eles. Não divulgaremos o nome da Artista por enquanto, mas adianto que a outra surpresa que ficará para o fim da gravação a envolve, então aguardem. — Kakashi concluiu, recebendo outra onda de exclamações e mais perguntas.

Trinta minutos depois Kakashi dava início as gravações, já explicando que haveria uma narração do trecho do livro escolhido feito por Maito Gai, amigo do diretor e narrador oficial do longa, que coincidentemente estava aguardando-o no estúdio para um jantar com a família. Posicionados e situados no que deveriam fazer, Sasuke e Sakura, em pé, estavam de costas um para o outro há uma distância de dois passos.

A música instrumental nas notas do piano soou e em seguida a narração. Conforme Sasuke se virava, observando as costas da Sakura.

— _Kisui acabara de despistar os guardas que escoltavam o quarto de Mika. Ágil, correu pelos corredores até chegar a porta da mulher que estava a sua espera. Se pretendiam fugir teriam que ser rápidos, pois a distração que criou não duraria por muito tempo e não manteriam os demais guardas que nem desconfiavam de sua intenção longe._

 _Surpreendeu-se ao ver a porta abrir, mais ainda ao ver Mika encará-lo de forma tão intensa._

Sakura, se deixando envolver pela narração, virou-se para Sasuke e o encarou. Só naquele momento percebeu o quanto estava belo caracterizado como Kisui. Trajava um kimono negro, com um pequeno leque bordado no peito. Nas costas, havia uma espada embainhada. Os fios negros estavam parcialmente preso em um curto rabo de cavalo. De repente vê-lo, mesmo caracterizado, fazia-a sentir como se encarasse o ator e não o personagem. Os olhos negros, tão firmes e impactantes, derretiam-lhe o coração, fazendo-o palpitar em combustão. Era tão intenso que se via sem ar, os próprios olhos lacrimejaram com aquele olhar arrebatador e sentimentos controversos. Sasuke, afetado pelo olhar transparente e carregado de sentimentos da Sakura, vacilou em sua postura, até entreabriu levemente a boca. O peito tão quente por dentro, o coração tão acelerado, que perdeu o fôlego. Por mais que tentasse não conseguia ver a sua frente Mika, muito pelo contrário, via Sakura, com toda a sua perfeição e imperfeição, uma mulher insegura, mas firme, que não se permitia manter-se naquela corda bamba, que tentava a todo custo controlar-se e controlar a situação, que descobrira alguma coisa ao encontrar seu olhar, alguma coisa que talvez também estivesse descobrindo naquele momento, encarando-a. Ele estava confuso em relação aos próprios sentimentos, principalmente lembrando-se do que passaram até ali. Era tão arrebatador e forte que não fazia nenhum sentido, parecia surreal, exagero, mas era o que sentia sempre que estava ao lado dela ou que encontrava seu olhar.

— _Num impasse Kisui e Mika mantiveram-se imóveis. Eram tantas as perguntas que surgiam. Eles estavam prontos para fazer aquilo? Abandonar suas famílias? Seus deveres como herdeiros dos líderes de seus Clãs? Suas vidas estáveis e promissoras? Tudo isso pelo incerto, pelo perigo de viver às margens da insegurança contínua, principalmente até que saíssem dos limites das terras de suas famílias? E as maiores dúvidas, por mais que houvessem outras mais importantes, giravam em torno daquilo que não se podia controlar, nem garantir. Estariam os dois realmente apaixonados? O que eles têm é uma paixão arrebatadora, porém momentânea ou um amor, puro, verdadeiro e profundo? Os sacrifícios valeriam a pena? Eles não se arrependeriam depois? Do que o amor era capaz? O que realmente era o amor?_

Numa reação simultânea à frase " _E as maiores dúvidas, por mais que houvessem outras mais importantes, giravam em torno daquilo que não se podia controlar, nem garantir. Estariam os dois realmente apaixonados?",_ Sasuke e Sakura arregalaram levemente seus olhos, dando-se conta do quanto aquela pergunta **_era real_**. A melodia dramática do piano ainda soava, intensificando todos os sentimentos dos atores que mergulharam de cabeça em suas atuações, pelo menos era isso que o público via.

— _A tensão era palpável, mas logo foi desfeita porque encarando-se eles perceberam a verdade. Independente das respostas para aquelas perguntas eles só precisariam ter um ao outro para descobri-las e enfrentá-las. A dependência que tinham um no outro era crescente e estava em cada segundo que passaram pensando um no outro, cada momento vivido com a ausência torturante do outro, cada passo dado em meio a solidão que desaparecia quando estavam juntos, e somente quando estavam os dois. Eles sentiam que era preciso estarem lado a lado, não importando se era como amantes ou amigos, porque eles precisavam estar ali para que quando fosse preciso ajudar, proteger e isso era amar, incondicional, oferecendo o seu melhor para a pessoa sem exigir nada em troca, pois reciprocidade não era algo que deveria se exigir ou até mesmo pedir, era algo que era dado, como um presente e este presente eles davam um ao outro de corpo e alma. Por isso eles decidiram fugir, porque a ideia de continuar em terras onde deveriam ser inimigos e continuar separados era insuportável._

Narração misturando-se a realidade. Sasuke e Sakura, convencidos pelas palavras narradas, perceberam que aquela era uma verdade real. Eles se amavam, pois queriam e precisavam ajudar um ao outro, como eles vinham se ajudando desde que se conheceram, proteger, como sentiam que precisavam e mesmo que tivessem tido a sorte de ser recíproco, eles continuariam oferecendo tudo de bom que tem em si sem cobrar nada em troca, então sim, eles se amavam e independente se eram como amantes ou amigos eles estariam ali um para o outro. Os olhares, que em algum momento da narração haviam se desencontrado por segundos, encontraram-se novamente. Seguiram as instruções da voz grave aveludada que transmitia as palavras impressas.

— _Kisui e Mika avançaram um passo, extinguindo a distância. Sentindo a necessidade de tocá-la Kisui levou sua mão direita à lateral do rosto delicado de Mika, deixando uma leve carícia ali, como se testasse as águas. Viu-a fechar os olhos, entregar-se ao que lhe oferecia, até ela abrir os olhos e mais uma vez eles encontrarem-se diante das perguntas e dessa vez também das respostas. Ela lhe fez um carinho no rosto, retribuindo o cuidado. Com o olhar lhe fez promessas, de que estaria ao seu lado e que jamais o deixaria e ele, entregue, correspondeu-a, provando a mais pura reciprocidade. Aproximou lentamente o rosto do dela, num impulso de deixar um beijo casto sobre sua testa. Com a mão livre ele capturou a dela entrelaçando-as._

 _Ambos respiraram fundo, sentindo seus corações entrarem em sintonia, porque não havia nada nem ninguém para separá-los,_ ** _não mais_** _._

A narração finalizou, mas ainda restava a trilha sonora em seu auge no refrão final. As notas ainda mais dramáticas davam um ar íntimo e surreal nas interpretações deles. Na troca de olhares a melodia sofreu uma mudança gradual, mais calma, mais tocante, conforme num improviso necessitado dos próprios corações, Sasuke e Sakura aproximaram mais uma vez os rostos, encerrando a melodia com um selar de lábios de tirar o fôlego da plateia.

Os presentes aplaudiram de pé despertando os atores daquele hipnotismo mútuo. Acanhados, eles se afastaram desviando seus olhares um do outro e só então perceberam que suas mãos ainda estavam entrelaçadas. Soltaram-se, afastando-se um pouco mais enquanto se viraram para a "plateia" e os reverenciaram em agradecimento, ainda sob aplausos e assovios.

Os corações igualmente descompassados, as respirações irregulares, borboletas nos estômagos, frio nas barrigas, a necessidade crescente de retornar àquele contato tão necessitado de ambos, mas uma necessidade que transcendia o contato físico, ia além, no envolvimento emocional, naquela ligação entre eles que os levavam para aquela dimensão só deles. Era arrebatador, ao mesmo tempo que viciante e eles já não conseguiam se controlar diante daquilo.

Sakura viu as amigas na primeira fileira de cadeiras, todas enxugando lágrimas emocionadas. Sasuke viu os amigos atrás, pareciam surpresos e ele realmente torcia para que fosse pelo desempenho dos dois e não por terem percebido algo que não conseguiria lidar naquele momento.

Os empresários se juntaram aos atores e assumiram a atenção, dispensando-os para se trocar.

Em camarins diferentes, Sasuke e Sakura estavam pensativos enquanto a equipe desconstruía os personagens, retomando a imagem dos próprios atores. Comentavam por alto sobre o maravilhoso desempenho e química deles como casal, mas nenhum dos dois realmente dava atenção, porque mesmo estando separados, os corações e pensamentos ainda estavam alinhados e só o que conseguiam pensar era no fato de que alguma coisa estava acontecendo com eles, a pergunta era: o que exatamente? Antes daquela encenação, acreditavam que havia apenas um tipo de amor entre um homem e uma mulher, que era o amor romântico, com as palavras de Jiraya, o amor como amante, mas depois, era inevitável pensar no quanto o amor como amigos existia, pois era o que eles sentiam pelos seus amigos. A única certeza era de que eles se tornaram um para o outro um porto seguro e até um ponto de equilíbrio, de força. O assustador era que tudo estava sendo rápido demais, mal parecia que se conheceram no dia anterior.

— Vocês foram muito bem, Sasuke-kun! Por um momento até eu fiquei na dúvida se vocês estavam interpretando ou se realmente está acontecendo alguma coisa entre vocês. _—_ Orochimaru disse, ganhando a atenção do Sasuke, que o encarou pelo reflexo do espelho. O empresário abriu um sorriso malicioso e uma risada gutural soou _—_ Não o culparia se de repente você se apaixonasse pela Sakura-chan, ela é tão adorável, não? _—_ Sasuke bufou e Orochimaru, pisando em ovos, continuou _—_ Oh, vamos, Sasuke-kun, não tente me enganar, sei que aquele beijo final não fo-…

— Isso não lhe diz respeito. _—_ Sasuke levantou-se bruscamente, afastando o maquiador. Tirou com uma toalha de rosto, que estava pendurada ao lado, o excesso de pó de arroz que o profissional estava aplicando em seu rosto e saiu dali. Não se submeterá as artimanhas do empresário de manipular tudo a favor dos seus planos financeiros.

Assim que saiu para o corredor foi abordado pela mídia que sufocava-o aproximando microfones, gravadores e celulares do seu rosto, esperando que ele respondesse as perguntas que mal entendia, já que falavam todos juntos, afobados por atenção.

Um de seus seguranças se aproximou, afastando-os de Sasuke e em seguida os outros três chegaram e fizeram o mesmo. Levou cerca de dez minutos para os seguranças alinharem a imprensa há uma distância segura do ator, que aguardou pacientemente. Como Orochimaru permitiu que se aproximassem daquela forma do seu camarim sem ao menos avisá-lo? Só podia desconfiar de que era exatamente o que seu maldito empresário queria, que a mídia o pegasse desprevenido e fizesse a besteira de dizer coisas que o comprometeriam com Sakura. Soltou um estalo com a língua e esvaziou sua mente para pensar com clareza diante das possíveis perguntas constrangedoras que fariam.

— Perguntem um de cada vez, por favor. Senão não vou consegui-los compreender. _—_ pediu, tentando ao máximo manter sua calma.

Depois de uma troca de olhar entre os jornalistas, um se colocou a frente _—_ Sasuke, a cena que vocês acabaram de gravar já havia sido ensaiada?

— Não. Fomos pegos de surpresa. Como Kakashi mesmo havia dito esta noite estava reservada para nós, junto dos nossos amigos, comemorarmos o fechamento do contrato. Soubemos uma hora antes da gravação.

— Vocês tem algum envolvimento pessoal? _—_ outro repórter questionou, quase atropelando sua resposta.

— Sim, claro, somos amigos.

— Amigos? Pela cena final da gravação deu para sentir que havia algo mais. Não acha, Sasuke?

O ator respirou fundo e escolheu bem as palavras antes de responder _—_ Acho que se vocês sentiram e pensaram desta forma quer dizer que fizemos bem nossa parte. _—_ Sasuke respondeu, já acenando para se despedir _—_ Fico feliz que tenham gostado. Obrigado pela presença. _—_ disse educadamente, já se retirando com seus seguranças em seu encalço. Ao fundo ainda ouvia sobre o almoço deles e depois sua ida à casa dela. Torcia para que Tsunade não permitisse que a mídia chegasse à Sakura, ela se assustaria ao ouvir o que já estão especulando.

Ao entrar no salão principal, procurou seus amigos e se juntou a eles, bebendo outra dose de whisky. Definitivamente ele precisava se acalmar, toda aquela pressão junto de sua confusão interna estava piorando as coisas e o deixando ainda mais afobado.

Inconscientemente procurava Sakura, mas não encontrara e já imaginava o motivo. Ela poderia estar tão confusa quanto ele. Deve ter sentido o que ele sentiu naquele beijo, e, com certeza, vai evitá-lo o quanto puder e só de pensar nessa possibilidade já sentia o desespero crescer.

O empresário o chamou depois de alguns minutos, avisando de que Kakashi e Jiraya haviam reservado um lugar para ele no andar de cima, pois guardaram uma surpresa para ele e Sakura. Sem ter escolha e já deduzindo de que ela também iria para lá, seguiu Orochimaru.

No camarim, já arrumada devidamente, Sakura andava de um lado para o outro, impaciente e indecisa sobre o que fazer. Ela não estava louca, sentiu algo no fim daquela encenação, algo verdadeiro, que não provinha do Kisui e da Mika, e isso era alarmante, porque ela mal conhecia Sasuke, como poderia estar naquela situação tão… _descontrolada_? Mesmo que já tivera se apaixonado antes, levou muito, mas muito tempo para que aquele tipo de entrega acontecesse, era assustador o modo como as coisas estavam indo rápido demais. E pior, e se isso estivesse acontecendo só com ela? Sasuke era tão gentil e atencioso, tendo a postura profissional de ajudá-la e ela ali, confundindo tudo. Era realmente lamentável sua situação.

— É um novo método para cavar o chão, Sakura? _—_ ouviu o timbre irritadiço da Tsunade e levantou a cabeça para olhá-la. Mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou de seu olhar questionador _—_ Eu já saí umas três vezes e você ainda está aqui. Por que está andando de um lado para o outro quando há uma surpresa lá fora esperando por Sasuke e você?

Os passos cessaram e Sakura voltou a encarar Tsunade, levemente curiosa _—_ Surpresa? Para nós?

— Sim. Kakashi falou sobre isso.

— Achei que era uma surpresa para a imprensa. _—_ justificou, roendo a unha do polegar.

— Pare de roer a unha, já disse que isso é anti-higiênico. _—_ esbravejou, revirando os olhos _—_ Vamos. Você vai gostar. _—_ Tsunade abriu a porta e aguardou, impaciente, Sakura se preparar psicologicamente para sair.

Assim que saiu do camarim, logo atrás de Tsunade, Sakura pôde perceber que a imprensa, sendo contida pelos seus seguranças, a aguardava. Ela até parou para falar com eles, mas Tsunade a puxou pelo braço e avisou-os que a entrevista ficaria para mais tarde pois esperavam Sakura no salão principal, já prevendo que tipo de perguntas eles fariam. Como uma boa empresária e "guardiã" de Sakura, jamais a deixaria cair nas garras do sensacionalismo.

— Tem um lugar separado para nós lá em cima, no fundo. Vamos. _—_ Tsunade avisou, observando Sakura pasma com o palco improvisado no canto do salão, onde estava o cenário, além de mesas e cadeiras ao redor.

— O que vai acontecer agora? _—_ curiosa, ela perguntou.

— Você vai ver. _—_ Tsunade respondeu, com um sorriso presunçoso que causou tantas expectativas nela que não percebeu que estava sendo observada desde que chegou ao salão.

Sasuke, mesmo sendo frequentemente chamado pelo empresário, não conseguiu desviar os olhos de Sakura, que estava olhando o palco improvisado. De imediato se acalmou, tentando convencer a si mesmo de que sua demora foi porque estava se arrumando e não porque pretendia evitá-lo. Involuntariamente sorriu ao ver a empresária arrastá-la pelo salão, enquanto ela ainda curiosa, mantinha suas belas esmeraldas percorrendo todo o ambiente.

No caminho esbarraram com suas amigas, que não economizaram nos gritos histéricos e abraços apertados, mesmo que Tsunade insistisse em arrastá-la para onde deveria estar com toda a pressa do mundo. Entraram no acesso que dava a escada e subiram, ao chegar, deram de cara com Sasuke, que aguardava-a. Sua empresária revirou os olhos e a soltou, deixou-a com Sasuke para ir até a mesa em que Orochimaru, Kakashi e Jiraya se encontravam devidamente acomodados conversando algo animado.

— Parabéns. Você foi perfeita. _—_ Sasuke disse, deixando-se levar pelo sorriso de canto que insistia em aparecer para ela.

— Obrigada. Digo o mesmo. _—_ Sakura limitou-se a mais uma vez respondê-lo com a frase que ele usava com frequência com ela e desviou de seu olhar penetrante.

Os dois riram, constrangidos e só não fizeram ou falaram nada porque um teste no microfone foi feito e em seguida uma voz feminina chamou por eles, que foram para o parapeito. Viram Jiraya, Kakashi, Orochimaru e Tsunade fazerem o mesmo, acenando para os chamados.

A mulher anunciou que a última surpresa da noite era dedicada aos atores escolhidos para interpretarem Kisui e Mika, fazendo-os sorrirem, surpresos. Depois de uma onda de aplausos ela acenou para o lado, chamando outra pessoa, que carregando uma guitarra, se aproximou. Era uma cantora J-POP muito prestigiada e isso fez Sakura soltar um curto grito histérico e Sasuke rir.

— _Sou Yui e estou aqui para cantar a música tema do casal KisuMi! —_ a mulher exclamou, recebendo gritos histéricos no final da sua frase _— O escritor da obra "ICHA ICHA – Aitai" e o diretor do longa pediram para que eu dedicasse essa música aos atores que interpretam esse casal apaixonante! —_ outra onda de gritos histéricos _— Love & Truth para que o amor tenha uma única verdade! Sasuke e Sakura, essa é para vocês!_

 _Estou pensando muito em você, o tempo não para pra mim_

 _Meu coração, vazio, ainda não consegue encontrar seus sentimentos_

 _Eu nunca posso pintar a mesma pintura duas vezes_

 _Mas minhas emoções só estão se repetindo de novo e de novo_

 _Me deixe ouvir sua canção de amor, encarei seu rosto_

 _Eu quero te conhecer agora que te vi_

 **oOo**

 **N.A.:** ~*Aí o amor... *suspiros*

Deu pra perceber que Sasuke e Sakura estão ainda mais unidos, ligados, enrolados, confusos, mas ainda sim firme e forte diante da perspectiva de ficarem juntos, né? Kkkkkkkkkkk

Jiraya e Kakashi homenagearam a Sakura mantendo os cabelos róseos, maneiro, né?! Ela merece ter essa influência sobre a personagem Mika não acham?

As amigas de Sakura sempre a apoiando, motivando, ferrando com a sanidade dela com sustos! A Tenten sabe como acalmar uma pessoa, né? Super sutil: "Fica calma, somos suas amigas, esqueceu? Já vimos você pagar micos de todos os níveis." Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Ahhh e quanto a encenação deles?! Ficção confundindo-os com a realidade, sentimentos dos personagens misturando-se aos dos atores, amor dominando geral... s2

E... ELES SE BEIJARAM! Não foi um beijão, mas foi um beijo sincero, que Sasuke e Sakura sentiram a necessidade de dar diante de todas aquelas verdades da narração e não um beijo "técnico"! Oh Kami, esse romance está se desenrolando! s2

Contem-me: gostaram do trecho que trouxe para vocês de ICHA ICHA - Aitai? Estão curiosos e interessados para saber mais desse livro que virou filme? Acham que me dei bem como Jiraya ou é melhor eu parar de tentar? Kkkkkkkk

Sejam sinceros, tá? Prometo não me magoar Kkkkkkk

Aqui está o link do teaser que fiz com carinho. Está amador, com uma marca d'água terrível, um pouco fora do tempo, mas me perdoem, foi minha primeira montagem Kkkkkk

watch?v=r4YFhU0SJFQ&feature=

Espero que tenham gostado das minhas surpresas! Aqui vai meu último presente: #spoiler! Kkkkkkkkkkk

Próximo capítulo: Cumplicidade

Prévia: "— Já volto. — Sakura se levantou, ganhando a atenção do Sasuke que estava voltada aos amigos conversando. Ele a observou se afastar.

— Não se preocupe, Sasuke-kun, a Sakura não vai fugir de você. Só foi ao banheiro. — Ino, em tom malicioso e debochado cutucou-o.

— Parece que alguém está interessado na nossa amiga. — Tenten cantarolou e Ino riu.

— Se eu soubesse que vocês seriam assim teria apresentado-os. — Karin comentou entrando na brincadeira, fazendo Sasuke revirar os olhos.

— Ei, Sasuke, não acha que você e a Sakura até demoraram para se conhecerem? Todos aqui nos conhecemos de alguma forma, só vocês dois que não. — Chouji comentou, enfiando uma garfada com uma porção generosa de comida na boca.

— Mas ainda bem, né. Deu tempo da gente curtir as baladas enquanto ele não estava hipnotizado pela Sakura. — Kiba, seu outro segurança, comentou.

— Não sei se vocês acham o mesmo, mas parece que agora só existe a Sakura para ele… — Ino interferiu, ainda mais maliciosa e todos sorriram ao entender o recado.

— Será que era mesmo o Kisui e a Mika se beijando naquela cena? Eu realmente fiquei em dúvida. — Tenten foi no embalo e Karin riu, colaborando.

— Se foi ou não acho que o filme vai ter recorde de bilheteria cinematográfica.

— Com certeza foi convincente. — Shino emendou Karin, o único em tom sério, apesar de a brincadeira estar nas entrelinhas.

— É. Não dá para negar. — Shikamaru concordou e riu ao ver Sasuke franzir o cenho, a beira de um colapso.

— Imaginem se o Sasuke e a Sakura-chan começam a namorar?! — Naruto chutou o pau da barraca e Sasuke se levantou bruscamente e se retirou sem dizer uma palavra, fazendo todos rirem.

— Parece que alguém não gostou da exposição. — Temari brincou, vendo-o sumir entre os demais convidados."

Até a próxima!*~


	8. Chapter 8

**N.A.:** ~*Yo, Minna!

Céus, perdoem-me por não ter vindo atualizar a fanfic semana passada e por ter sumido, inclusive demorado para respondê-los, mas infelizmente um ocorrido me impediu de vir. Semana passada, mais especificamente no sábado a noite, soube que uma leitora e grande amiga havia falecido por acidente de carro. Sinceramente eu não soube lidar com isso, como não sei lidar com muitas coisas rsrs

O caso é que, precisei de tempo e espaço, refletir, pois este acontecimento me levou há outro do meu passado que havia mexido muito comigo. Dois amigos, Juu e Rafa, me incentivaram a eternizar as boas memórias que tenho e aqui vai. Pela primeira pessoa não pude fazer nada a não ser fugir na época, mas dessa vez deixarei algumas palavras pra a segunda pessoa, espero que não se importem.

"Você foi uma das poucas pessoas que compreendeu verdadeiramente minhas palavras "...espero que possamos construir um grande laço.". Lembro de muitas coisas, mas o que marca quando penso em você é sua forma tímida de lidar com tudo, corajosa de superar as próprias limitações e cativante em se expor. O tempo passou, os sentimentos cresceram e quando percebi falávamos diariamente. Uma grande amizade surgiu e sabe o que é bonito? Você esteve comigo nos meus primeiros passos no caminho de superação que escolhi trilhar. Estava lá na minha primeira fanfic desta conta, como também na segunda, na terceira, na quarta... Você sempre estava presente fosse por e-mails quanto por whats.

Infelizmente sinto que você se foi com uma ideia equivocada sobre nossa amizade. Na sua última mensagem, na sexta-feira, que infelizmente estava ausente e sem celular, você me agradeceu pelos conselhos e disse que se sentia mal por eu sempre ter estado ao seu lado confortando-a e nunca ter feito isso por mim, no entanto estava enganada e não tive a oportunidade de corrigi-la, por mais que eu queira. Você fez isso por mim por todo esse tempo, por muitas vezes eu estava afundando num dia péssimo e suas mensagens me resgatavam. Falar sobre minhas obras é o maior presente que posso ganhar, principalmente com tanta animação como você falava. Obrigada por ter me permitido alcançá-la e por ter se sensibilizado com o que escrevia. Obrigada por ter superado sua vergonha e vindo falar comigo. Obrigada por ter me feito feliz enquanto estava viva, assim como sei que fez outras pessoas. Sei que sua fanfic favorita era "Por trás da vida virtual", mas a homenagem virá nessa segunda fanfic que você foi a primeira a saber que eu pretendia escrevê-la.

Deixará saudades e boas lembranças. Fique bem L.S.S."

Obrigada a todos por estarem ao meu lado, apoiando e incentivando a continuar! Por mais que esta homenagem seja a L., o agradecimento é para todos vocês, que de alguma forma mantém algum laço comigo. Mais do que leitores vocês são pessoas, amigos, queridos.

Boa leitura a todos!*~

 **oOo**

 **Capítulo 8 - Proteção**

 **oOo**

A melodia já em seu fim foi interpretada pelo choro do violino sendo acompanhado apenas pelo piano. Era tão profunda que todo o público estava em silêncio apreciando cada nota, assim como Sakura que sentia como se as notas tocassem diretamente seu coração, transbordando o sentimento pleno de puro amor através de lágrimas involuntárias. Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios e as esmeraldas esconderam-se atrás das pálpebras. Queria só contemplar aquele momento agradável solene.

Sasuke estava hipnotizado pela sensibilidade de Sakura. Durante todo o show observou as reações dela; a euforia transformando-se em reflexão, depois em confusão e aí por diante até a música seguir para seu fim e ela se desmanchar em lágrimas, deixando-o preocupado. Estava prestes a perguntar o que houve quando viu um pequeno sorriso brotar em seus lindos lábios e os olhos fecharem como se tivesse alcançado a própria paz de espírito. Havia apreciado e as lágrimas eram de emoções positivas, esta era a explicação.

Quando a melodia se encerrou ela abriu os olhos e o encarou e mundo parou de girar mais uma vez. Novamente os dois se encontraram naquela dimensão só deles, mas dessa vez a sensação não levou mais que um minuto porque Kakashi e Jiraya os despertaram com a aproximação.

— Espero que tenham apreciado nossa surpresa para vocês e a música tema do casal que vão interpretar. — Kakashi disse.

— Sim, muito obrigada. A música é linda. — Sakura enxugou as lágrimas sorrindo gentilmente para o Diretor e o Escritor que estavam surpresos com tamanha sensibilidade que significava uma coisa para eles: Sakura se entregaria de corpo e alma à sua personagem.

— Foi uma ótima escolha. — Sasuke disse, ganhando a atenção do Orochimaru que se aproximou sorrateiro.

— Que bom que aprovou a música, Sasuke-kun. Pelo que percebi vocês não terão dificuldade alguma em entrar no clima, não?

Sasuke abriu uma carranca com o tom malicioso do empresário e Tsunade encarregou-se de repreendê-lo.

— Se não tem nada que preste para falar abstenha-se dessa dádiva. — enfrentou-o, curta e grossa.

Jiraya riu alto e Kakashi coçou a nuca, observando o escritor preparando-se para comprar aquela briga.

— Você é durona hein, Tsunade?! — comentou ainda rindo, mas forçou-se a parar quando a mulher lhe enviou um sinal de que logo explodiria em raiva.

— Tsunade-Shishou, há algum compromisso para agora? — Sakura interferiu, já se precavendo da discussão.

— Não. — respondeu, ainda atravessada com Orochimaru e Jiraya — Vamos descer, você deve aproveitar o resto da noite. — disse.

Sakura se despediu dos demais com um meneio leve da cabeça e encarou Sasuke. Mais uma vez sentiu como se tivesse muito a lhe dizer e por isso não disse nada, não sabia nem por onde começar, principalmente levando em conta de que ali não era adequado.

— Vou com você. — Sasuke afirmou, sem deixar seu olhar. Ofereceu seu braço para Sakura enganchar-se a ele num aceite de sua companhia e saiu dali com ela seguindo Tsunade que já descia a escada.

E mais uma vez lá estavam Sasuke e Sakura lado a lado, interagindo com seus amigos que acabaram descobrindo que eram amigos em comum apesar de eles mesmo nunca terem sequer sido mencionados. Obviamente ficaram surpresos, seus caminhos sempre seguiram paralelamente, o encontro acabou até sendo tarde, mas antes tarde do que nunca e a sensação de que eles estavam mais íntimos do que a convivência prematura permitia mostrava isso.

Naruto havia reservado uma mesa onde sentaria com ele Hinata, Sasuke e Sakura apenas, segundo ele, queria ver de perto a interação entre Sasuke e Sakura. Um pouco antes de se sentarem Tsunade e Orochimaru os procuraram informando que a mídia queria vê-los, mas deixando claro que tinham a opção de recusar e os dois, a base de unanimidade, sorriram e recusaram. Naruto que ficara feliz, pois os dois disseram que dedicariam aquela noite a ele e aos amigos.

Meia hora depois eles estavam muito bem acomodados aguardando o jantar ser serviço. Naruto e Sasuke conversavam sobre alguma trivialidade quando os demais amigos se juntaram a mesa, emendando-a, para ciúmes do Naruto. O que era para ser tranquilo virou uma discussão geral, ataques de risos e muitas pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo e ainda sim era tão divertido que mal perceberam que o jantar estava sendo servido.

— Preciso ir ao banheiro. — Sakura sussurrou para as amigas.

— Por que não foi com a gente? — Ino perguntou, fazendo uma careta.

— Eu não estava com vontade quando vocês foram. Já volto. — se levantou, ganhando a atenção do Sasuke que estava voltada aos amigos conversando. Ele a observou se afastar.

— Não se preocupe, Sasuke-kun, a Sakura não vai fugir de você. Só foi ao banheiro. — Ino, em tom malicioso e debochado cutucou-o.

— Parece que alguém está interessado na nossa amiga. — Tenten cantarolou e Ino riu.

— Se eu soubesse que vocês seriam assim teria apresentado-os antes. — Karin soltou entrando na brincadeira, fazendo Sasuke revirar os olhos.

— Ei, Sasuke, não acha que você e a Sakura até demoraram para se conhecerem? Todos aqui nos conhecemos de alguma forma, só vocês dois que não. — Chouji comentou, enfiando uma garfada com uma porção generosa de comida na boca.

— Mas ainda bem, né. Deu tempo da gente curtir as baladas enquanto ele não estava hipnotizado pela Sakura. — Kiba, seu outro segurança e amigo, comentou.

— Não sei se vocês acham o mesmo, mas parece que agora só existe a Sakura para ele… — Ino interferiu, ainda mais maliciosa e todos sorriram ao entender o recado.

— Será que era mesmo o Kisui e a Mika se beijando naquela cena? Eu realmente fiquei em dúvida. — Tenten foi no embalo e Karin riu, colaborando.

— Se foi ou não acho que o filme vai ter recorde de bilheteria cinematográfica.

— Com certeza foi convincente. — Shino emendou Karin, o único em tom sério, apesar de a brincadeira estar nas entrelinhas.

— É. Não dá para negar. — Shikamaru concordou e riu ao ver Sasuke franzir o cenho, a beira de um colapso.

— Imaginem se o Sasuke e a Sakura-chan começam a namorar?! — Naruto chutou o pau da barraca e Sasuke se levantou bruscamente e se retirou sem dizer uma palavra, fazendo todos rirem.

— Parece que alguém não gostou da exposição. — Temari brincou, vendo-o sumir entre os demais convidados.

— Não deveriam perseguir o Sasuke-kun e a Sakura assim… — Hinata lamentou.

Sasuke foi para o bar e pediu uma dose de whisky. Deu uma olhada no relógio de pulso e percebeu que Sakura estava demorando para retornar. Preocupado, virou sua bebida e foi atrás dela.

Sakura havia ido ao banheiro, retocou a maquiagem e quando estava voltando deu de cara com algo inesperado. Encarava um homem ruivo aos beijos com a DJ escolhida para agitar a festa. Os olhos arregalados estavam banhados em lágrimas acumuladas. Jamais imaginou que o veria ali, menos ainda com outra mulher. Fazia um pouco mais de um ano desde que aquele homem se tornou seu ex-namorado, mas o choque e a decepção que sentia mostrava que ela ainda não o havia superado como achou que havia. Ela recuou alguns passos, forçando-se a desviar daquela cena e levou uma das mãos a boca, para esconder o quanto seus lábios tremiam por aquela infelicidade.

— O que houve? — ouviu a voz grave do Sasuke e se virou. O cenho dele franziu ainda mais quando a viu com os olhos marejados e no automático se aproximou, enxugando algumas lágrimas que transbordavam — O que aconteceu? — perguntou, mas olhou na direção em que ela olhava antes de ele abordá-la. Viu um homem encerrando um beijo íntimo com a DJ e voltou-se a ela — Conhece eles?

Sakura mordeu o lábio e sem conseguir evitar levou o olhar ao casal, que ria de algo que o ex havia sussurrado no ouvido da DJ. Para seu azar o olhar castanho avermelhado do ruivo encontrou o seu e sentiu-se tola por invadir sua privacidade. Foi tarde quando desviou seu olhar dali. Akasuna no Sasori, seu ex-namorado, junto de sua acompanhante, andava em sua direção. O estômago se contraiu como se tivesse levado um soco e logo borboletas agitavam-no, lhe dando de imediato um embrulho quase incontrolável.

Sasuke viu o casal se aproximar e buscou o olhar de Sakura que estava congelado no chão. Rapidamente se colocou a frente de Sakura, de costas para o casal que estava a menos de dez metros deles.

— Sakura? — chamou-a e hesitante ela o encarou — Quer sair daqui?

— Eu-…

— Há quanto tempo, Sakura. — Sasori a cumprimentou, fazendo Sasuke virar-se para ele, mas sem dá-lo muito espaço para se aproximar de Sakura que se encolheu — Uchiha Sasuke, não é? Sou Akasuna no Sasori, prazer. — o ruivo estendeu sua mão para um cumprimento formal e ele retribuiu para não ser indelicado, apesar de querer fazer muito mais que isso por deixar Sakura naquele estado. O homem rodeou a cintura da mulher ao seu lado e puxou-a contra si — Essa é Miyamoto Mei, DJ desta festa e minha namorada. — Sakura recuou um passo e percebendo isso Sasuke se virou para olhá-la. Estava claramente desconfortável com a situação e infelizmente já deduzia o que acontecia ali.

Sasuke pegou na mão de Sakura e numa postura firme encarou o ruivo — Se não se importa Sakura e eu temos que voltar para nossa mesa. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Akasuna.

— Digo o mesmo, Uchiha, e creio que seja uma pena este encontro ser tão breve, mas muito provável nos encontraremos mais vezes. Tenho uma campanha publicitária agendada com a Sakura para semana que vem. — acenou e sorriu e Sakura, num misto de irritação e indignação com tanta ousadia o encarou. Pensou em questionar sobre o que afirmou, pois Tsunade não havia lhe dito nada sobre campanha alguma com ele. Pensou também em lhe dizer tudo que guardou por todo esse tempo, mas seria inapropriado e não gostaria de lhe mostrar que o que houve há um ano lhe afetou tanto. Então sorriu, num breve cumprimento, apertou a mão de Sasuke e virou-se para ele.

— Podemos ir? — perguntou, num tom atencioso que deixou explícito para Sasuke de que ela estava no limite de sua calma.

— Claro. Com licença. — assentiu numa despedida e se retirou com Sakura.

No meio do caminho Sakura liderou a caminhada e praticamente o arrastou para o jardim externo. Para seu azar assim que passaram pela porta ela soltou sua mão e foi até o parapeito e apoiou-se lá, encarando o céu. Ele podia ver o quanto ela estava nervosa e se controlando para não perder a compostura. Aproximou-se cautelosamente e enfiou as duas mãos nos bolsos da sua calça para impedi-las de puxá-la para seus braços. Encarou o céu e aguardou-a se acalmar. De esguelha viu o quanto ainda estava nervosa, mesmo minutos depois. Mordia compulsivamente o lábio inferior, sinal de que guardava palavras.

— O que acha de contar o que está afligindo-a? — observou Sakura enrijecer por completo, inclusive parar no ato de morder o lábio.

— Vou ficar bem. — afirmou, encarando fixamente o céu.

Sasuke riu e virou-se para ela, ganhando seu olhar estreito. Ele não se divertia com o fato de ela estar naquele estado, de maneira alguma, era muito pelo contrário, mas o riso escapou. De certa forma era engraçado como Sakura acima de tudo se mantinha forte, estruturando sua determinação em manter uma postura firme sob qualquer situação.

— Não estou dizendo que não vai… mas talvez dar voz aos seus pensamentos ajude-a a contornar mais rápido o que está corroendo-a. — justificou, observando-a ficar pensativa. Voltou a encarar o céu quando ela fez o mesmo e aguardou pacientemente por longos minutos.

— Já deve ter percebido o que houve lá, não é? Sasori é meu ex. — Sakura disse, depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, fazendo-o se virar para ela — Não acredito que de todos as pessoas no mundo logo ele estava aqui e… _acompanhado_. Droga, eu-… eu me senti tão tola, porque por todo esse tempo pensei que tinha superado-o e aí ele aparece e eu não consigo fazer mais que expor o quanto me impactou vê-lo. — mordeu o lábio inferior e soltou um estalo com a língua, virando o rosto para o outro lado.

Sasuke se controlava ao máximo para não lhe fazer as perguntas que torturava-o. Dizia a si mesmo que precisava ser paciente e naquele momento apenas um ouvinte.

— E… e… argh! — Sakura soltou um grito curto frustrado e de repente estava andando de um lado para o outro, cada vez mais vermelha. Minutos depois ela parou de andar e fez uma careta tão assustada que Sasuke podia jurar que era o fim do mundo a caminho — Não acredito nisso.

— O que foi? — ele finalmente perguntou, vendo-a balbuciar coisas e gesticular como se fizesse cálculos até olhá-lo.

— Poderia verificar se há mais repórteres do que o normal lá fora? — pediu, ainda expressando uma careta incômoda.

— Claro. — Sasuke foi até o portão que dava vista para a entrada do restaurante e constatou que havia muito mais do que o dobro do normal. Estranhou e até cogitou ser devido a jogada de marketing do Kakashi e do Jiraya, mas ainda sim a quantidade era demais para aquilo, principalmente levando em conta de que tudo foi feito em cima da hora. Quando voltou não foi preciso dizer nada, Sakura já sabia a resposta.

— Eu sabia. Tenho certeza de que isso tem a ver com ele. Inferno! — praguejou, voltando a andar de um lado para o outro — Como sou burra!

— Espere, o que está acontecendo? — Sasuke perguntou, aproximando-se a ponto de sua mão conseguir alcançar o rosto alvo e delicado numa carícia branda.

— Aquela cena… Sasori sabia que me afetaria e que isso serviria de banquete para a mídia. Já estou vendo: "Sasori acompanha namorada numa festa que coincidentemente retrata sua ex.", "Sakura não reage bem ao ver ex com uma nova namorada." e-…

— Foi proposital? — Sasuke questionou, interrompendo-a. Aturdida ela o encarou e estranhou vê-lo com o cenho franzido e uma expressão séria e desgostosa. Ao respondê-lo foi interrompida novamente — É só virarmos este jogo.

— O que? Como assim?

— Você não precisa sair por baixo, tem a mim. — respondeu-a num tom presunçoso e confiante que a fez arquear as sobrancelhas.

— Tenho? Acho que você não entendeu, Sasuke. Saso-…

— Não vou permitir que ele faça o que quiser da sua imagem. Antes de a mídia lembrar que você já teve algo com ele, vão lembrar de que esta noite pertence a nós dois. — sorriu, confiante, causando um reboliço no estômago dela.

— O que quer dizer?

— Quero dizer que você não está sozinha. — explicou, erguendo o queixo delicado para que a troca de olhar fluísse sem obstáculos — Você oficialmente está sob minha proteção. — afirmou e lhe dedicou um pequeno sorriso vitorioso que a fez enrubescer e sentir um frio da barriga, o aquecer do peito, expectativas crescerem.

— Sasuke, você não tem que comprar esta briga. Conheço o Sasori e se-…

— Não deixe que ele te intimide. — cortou-a, transmitindo sua confiança no auge — E não vamos permitir que ele estrague nossa noite. Você estava irradiante antes de encontrá-lo. Quero vê-la assim mais vezes. — o tom de voz caiu gradualmente até transformar-se num sussurro hipnótico que a fez engatar a respiração e arrepiar-se por completo, esclarecendo a si mesma que havia realmente sido afetada por ele, no entanto o afetado era ele por aquela aproximação tanto física quanto emocional. Os olhos cristalinos o prendiam de tal maneira que bagunçava sua mente. Se via tentado a tocá-la, _prová-la,_ ** _tê-la_** _._ O corpo já não lhe correspondia, instintivamente a rodeava, sem dar-se conta a queria, _a protegia_. Um novo conceito sobre querer alguém se formava sob seus sentimentos.

As respirações ficaram irregulares e não era difícil prever aonde aquilo terminaria. Sakura engoliu a seco, fazendo-o por reflexo repetir o ato. Os olhares caíram um para os lábios do outro. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e ele umedeceu o próprio. A mão dela cobriu a dele sob o próprio rosto, a dele acarinhou-a com o polegar.

— Nós… nós não deveríamos fazer isso, Sasuke… — sussurrou, vendo-o aproximar o rosto do dela.

As palavras o frearam no meio do caminho, há centímetros dos lábios dela. Os narizes roçaram levemente. Os ônix escondidos sob as pálpebras encontraram as esmeraldas observadoras e lá estavam eles mergulhando naquela dimensão em que existiam apenas eles, literalmente, porque a sanidade era barrada. A razão também. Um pigarro interrompeu o contato visual e fez Sakura recuar, desviando do olhar dele.

— Desculpe-me incomodá-los. Uzumaki-sama está a sua procura, Haruno-sama.

— O-obrigada… eu-… diga que estou a caminho. — orientou a funcionária do restaurante e sorriu, sem jeito pelo flagra íntimo.

Sasuke a observou colocar uma mexa do cabelo atrás da orelha, o olhar distante, perdida em pensamentos. Pensou em dizer alguma coisa, avaliando algo que não conseguira quando estava prestes a beijá-la, que talvez ela tivesse razão. Eles não deveriam ir além do que já haviam ido, primeiro porque se conheceram há pouco tempo, segundo porque ainda havia muito um do outro para descobrir e ele estava ansioso por isso e terceiro, Sakura ainda estava machucada pelo relacionamento anterior e presumia que possivelmente dava-se ao que houve com o Akasuna. Ele precisaria ganhar a confiança dela e merecer tê-la e apressar as coisas não seria saudável para a relação deles, tinha plena convicção sobre isso.

— Vou com você. — Sasuke pronunciou e Sakura assentiu, sorrindo.

Eles voltaram juntos para o salão. Sakura ia na frente e olhava para todos os lados e Sasuke sabia que procurava o ex, mas não disse nada.

Naruto chamou-a para se desculpar pela entrada do Akasuna na festa, até jurou que não sabia que a DJ e ele tinham alguma coisa. Sakura apenas sorriu, dizendo que estava tudo bem e se sentou e Sasuke sentou-se ao seu lado.

Conversa vai e vem, as horas passaram e Sasori apareceu no campo de visão da Sakura, abraçado com a DJ, sussurrando-lhe algo aparentemente constrangedor em seu ouvido. Por mais que Sakura tentasse não conseguia desviar os olhos daquilo e nem frear as memórias que mostravam que um dia ela já esteve lá, ouvindo sussurros de palavras constrangedoras, mas que a faziam querer mais dele. Apenas com a voz ele a enlouquecia a ponto de parar qualquer coisa que estivesse fazendo para ficar a sós com ele. E ver a mulher passando por aquilo lhe fez sentir uma profunda tristeza e amargura, apesar de não ter se arrependido do fim que o relacionamento deles teve.

— Não consegue se distrair, não é? — Sasuke lhe perguntou num sussurro discreto e ela virou a cabeça em sua direção, baixando os olhos e assentindo, decepcionada com Sasori e consigo mesma. O ator buscou sua mão pousada em seu colo e deu um leve aperto para fazê-la olhar para ele — O que acha de sairmos daqui? Podemos curtir o resto da noite em outro lugar. — sugeriu, presenteando-a com o sorriso de canto que despertou nela um pequeno sorriso.

— Naruto fará um escândalo se sairmos.

— Deixa que resolvo isso. — afirmou, dando um último aperto em sua mão antes de soltá-la e se levantar da cadeira, empurrando a cadeira de Sakura para incentivá-la a fazer o mesmo.

— Onde vão? — Naruto perguntou, depois de interromper a própria frase destinada aos demais.

— Sakura e eu vamos nos retirar. Já está tarde. — Sasuke respondeu simplesmente, oferecendo o braço para Sakura enganchar-se a ele — A festa estava ótima. Obrigado.

— Naruto, obrigada. Foi maravilhoso. — Sakura disse, acenando em despedida para todos, inclusive suas amigas que escancaravam um sorriso malicioso, já sendo arrastada por Sasuke que saía dali apressadamente para não ser impedido por Naruto que era contido por Hinata. Quando estavam para passar pela recepção, quase na saída do restaurante, ela riu, fazendo-o olhá-la — É assim que você resolve as coisas? — perguntou, ironicamente, enquanto aguardavam o manobrista chegar.

— É assim que resolvo as coisas _com Naruto_. Aquele idiota é insistente demais para arriscar dar-lhe espaço e tempo para fazer ou dizer alguma coisa. — respondeu, rindo.

Assim que a recepcionista avisou que o manobrista estava a espera, Sasuke sentiu Sakura passar a sua frente e antes que ela saísse ele pegou sua mão, entrelaçando os dedos aos dela.

— O que está fazendo?

— Um lembrete a mídia do que devem focar nesta noite. — ele respondeu com aquele sorriso de canto que a fez sentir as pernas bambas. Estava tão confiante e esbanjava tanta segurança que Sakura só pôde sentir o sorriso crescer nos próprios lábios, intensificando o aperto em suas mãos.

Eles saíram de mãos dadas e sorridentes diante das câmeras que iluminavam de tantos flashes o caminho sobre o tapete vermelho. Por mais que a mídia pedisse por um minuto de atenção para uma entrevista rápida, dessa vez, ainda de mãos dadas, Sasuke e Sakura desculparam-se por não ceder à entrevistas naquela noite, até porque sabiam que perguntariam se eles estavam se relacionando amorosamente e não queriam mentir ou desfazer a suposição de que sim. Aquela noite seria memorável por "Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura" e não por "Akasuna no Sasori e namorada no jantar de comemoração da ex.".

Sasuke estava orgulhoso pelo resultado de seu plano, principalmente ao ver Sakura com as bochechas rubras, tentando guardar para si um sorriso divertido.

— Eles vão pensar…

— Deixe que pensem. O importante é que esqueçam que seu ex esteve aqui. — Sasuke interrompeu-a, sorrindo maroto.

— Você é terrível, Sasuke. — Sakura riu e Sasuke também, ligando o carro — Para onde vamos?

— Jantar devidamente. Você não comeu nada.

Sakura arregalou os olhos ao perceber o quanto ele está sendo atencioso consigo. Nem ela havia percebido que acabou não comendo nada e pensando bem, ele também não.

— O que acha de comermos pizza? Conheço uma pizzaria perfeita para o tamanho da minha fome. — sugeriu, vendo Sasuke olhá-la de esguelha ainda com aquele sorriso de canto.

— Você quem manda. — arrancou dali sob flashes contínuos. Dessa vez eles teriam o que falar.

 **oOo**

 **N.A.:** ~*É... As coisas estão ficando cada vez mais sérias e envolventes entre Sasuke e a Sakura, né?

Eu gostaria de como sempre faço deixar meu comentário sobre o capítulo, mas dessa vez deixarei isso para vocês. Ainda não estou 100% para conseguir expressar algo além do que venho sentindo na última semana rsrsrs

Deixarei apenas uma explicação, Sakura chama Tsunade de Shishou aqui também porque é uma referência além da formalidade, demonstra respeito e acima de tudo o quanto ela é grata por Tsunade ser sua mentora, sua "guardiã". Sim, aí está um spoiler, aproveitem rsrs

Enfim, mais uma referência da obra original que consegui trazer para este universo '-'

Agora vamos ver o que vem para o próximo?

Próximo capítulo: Confidência

Prévia: "— Não me diga que era você! — Sakura exclamou, rindo deveras pelo que Sasuke confessou.

— O que eu poderia fazer? Naruto já tinha começado o pandemônio. — justificou, dando outra mordida na pizza.

— Jamais imaginaria que você e Naruto fossem amigos desde a infância… é uma amizade bonita de se ver. — ela comentou, virando o rosto para frente para observar o céu.

— Ele esteve ao meu lado quando me vi sozinho. — Sakura o encarou e ele suspirou, sentindo a necessidade de pela primeira vez falar sobre o que havia acontecido em sua infância. Jamais achou que seria capaz de sentir-se a vontade com alguém para abrir-se e menos ainda que gostaria tanto de compartilhar o que houve.

Pelo olhar Sakura tentava lhe passar confiança. O silêncio mútuo avisava de que um momento de confidência estava prestes a chegar. Ela sorriu, de forma que Sasuke sentiu o peito aquecer e pegou-lhe a mão, pousando-a no colo feminino entrelaçada à sua, jamais deixando seu olhar.

— Dar voz aos seus pensamentos vai ajudá-lo a contornar mais rápido o que está corroendo-o. — repetiu as palavras que ele lhe disse quando guardava sentimentos ruins que Sasori havia lhe despertado, vendo-o assentir.

Sasuke virou a cabeça para frente, encarando o céu e Sakura fez o mesmo. Depois de minutos no silêncio confortável que preparava-o para aquela confidência deu voz aos pensamentos.

— Eu tinha seis anos quando aconteceu..."

Bom, desejo uma ótima semana a todos e espero realmente que tenham gostado deste capítulo que escrevi com muito carinho.

Até a próxima!*~


	9. Chapter 9

**N.A.:** ~*Yo, Minna!

Cheguei atrasada, né? Me perdoem! O dia oficial de atualização continua às segundas-feira, ok? Eu só atrasei porque tive inúmeros imprevistos, ainda estou meio chateada com o ocorrido das últimas semanas e por mais que este capítulo estivesse pronto desde que comecei a postar a fanfic, relendo para revisá-lo, percebi que não estava 100% satisfeita com ele e ainda não estou, não sei se é por causa do humor instável ou porque realmente não está bom, mas me avisem se não estiver tá? rsrsrs

De antemão quero agradecer ao carinho de vocês e aos comentários com mensagens belíssimas de apoio. Posso afirmar de que estou melhor, nada melhor do que o tempo para apaziguar a dor, né? rs

Bom, é isso, boa leitura!*~

 **oOo**

 **Capítulo 9 - Confidência**

 **oOo**

— Pizza Take? — Sasuke questionou curioso, encarando o letreiro acima da entrada do estabelecimento que Sakura jurou amor eterno no caminho e exigiu que fosse responsável pela refeição deles.

— Sim, sim. A melhor pizzaria do Japão! Apesar de que desconfio que seja a única… — Sakura murmurou, pensativa.

— Acho que é a primeira vez que entro numa pizzaria. — Sasuke comentou, rindo.

Sakura riu e enganchou o braço no dele, arrastando-o consigo. Ao entrar Sasuke se impressionou com o ambiente. Era simples, mas bem aconchegante, mal parecia um estabelecimento comercial. Um balcão à esquerda ia até a parede no meio do cômodo, e atrás dele estava um homem, aparentemente com a mesma idade deles. Observou sua acompanhante cumprimentando-o alegremente e logo depois outro homem que passou por eles, um pouco mais velho, tendo um amontoado de massa em mãos.

— Sakura-chan, como vai?

— Bem, Takeshi-san! E você?

— Bem, também. Só com as dores da idade. — o homem riu, até acenar para Sasuke, que silenciosamente observava.

— Ah! Esqueci de apresentar, este é Sasuke, um amigo. Sasuke, este é o Takeshi-san, o melhor pizzaiolo do Japão!

— Ora, não é para tanto, Sakura-chan. — o homem exclamou sorridente — É um prazer recebê-lo, Sasuke-kun. Fiquem à vontade!

— Sakura-chan, você está linda. — o balconista comentou, fazendo Sakura enrubescer pelo elogio.

— Obrigada, Kazuo-san. Hoje foi uma noite memorável, precisava ficar apresentável. — riu, sem graça, e encolheu-se minimamente, tímida e adorável aos olhos do Sasuke.

— Você poderia até usar farrapos, mesmo assim ainda seria a mulher mais bela que já vi em minha vida. — sorriu exageradamente para Sakura, fazendo Sasuke erguer uma sobrancelha e estreitar os olhos.

— Nã-Não é para tanto… — sentindo as bochechas arderem Sakura murmurou, desconcertada. Desviou do olhar com segundas intenções do balconista e abraçou-se.

— Pare de importunar a Sakura-chan, Kazuo. Não vê que ela está acompanhada? Sakura-chan, o mesmo de sempre? — Takeshi, o pizzaiolo e dono do estabelecimento, questionou.

— Por favor, Takeshi-san! Caprichado de-…

— …catupiry na borda. É para já! — o pizzaiolo completou-a e seguiu pelo corredor animado para ir até a cozinha.

— Desculpe-me por importuná-la, Sakura-chan. — Kazuo disse, minutos depois que Takeshi se retirou. Por educação Sakura negou com a cabeça, sorrindo minimamente para mostrar que estava tudo bem, mas Kazuo levou por outro lado, aquele em que ela, no ponto de vista dele, estava incentivando-o a continuar com suas investidas. — Sabe, eu estava pensando, faz tempo que você não vem, não é mesmo?

— Ah, pois é… Tenho tido muito trabalho e mal paro em casa. — Sakura não se sentiu a vontade para continuar encarando-o, então tomou a liberdade de se servir do chá quente que ficava sobre o balcão para os clientes que aguardam seus pedidos.

— Imagino. O que você acha de sairmos qualquer dia desses? — o balconista perguntou, fazendo Sakura engasgar-se com o chá quente, lacrimejando seus olhos.

Sasuke rapidamente se colocou ao lado de Sakura, afagando suas costas para ajudá-la a recuperar-se.

— Você está bem? — perguntou, vendo-a continuar tossindo. De esguelha repreendeu o homem pela inconveniência em meio ao silêncio.

— Acho que queimei a língua. Já volto. — Sakura anunciou e rapidamente se retirou.

Sasuke observou-a ir ao banheiro e de repente ouviu um homem rir. Chegava do fim do corredor um homem aparentando ter a mesma idade que o balconista.

— Deixa eu adivinhar, tomou um toco. — o homem riu, principalmente ao ver Kazuo soltar um estalo com a língua.

— Cale-se. Vou me oferecer para levar a pizza, aí na casa dela eu chamo de novo. — afirmou, convicto, fazendo Sasuke franzir o cenho levemente.

— Duvido que ela aceite. Ei, quem é esse? — soltou a retórica encarando Sasuke e assumiu o posto vago no caixa — Qual o seu pedido?

— Ele é só o amigo da Sakura-chan.

— Acompanhante. — Sasuke corrigiu Kazuo em seu tom grave e firme.

— Acompanhante? Você está dando em cima dela sendo que ela tem um acompan-…?!

— Ela disse que ele era só um amigo… — Kazuo interrompeu a repreensão do amigo e engoliu o restante das palavras quando viu Sakura voltar.

— Será que vai demorar muito, Kazuo-san? — Sakura perguntou assim que chegou. Sorriu para Sasuke e depois para os demais.

— Vo-Vou ver. Só um minuto. — Kazuo respondeu, arrastando o amigo consigo para os fundos.

— Espero que goste da pizza do Takeshi-san! — exclamou, sorrindo, estranhando Sasuke não desviar o olhar do fim do corredor, por onde o balconista e o amigo haviam ido.

— Vou gostar. — afirmou, lhe oferecendo um pequeno sorriso, ainda que seu cenho estivesse franzido e seu semblante sério.

— O que foi? Está tudo bem?

— Sim. E com você? Queimou mesmo a língua?

— Estou bem.

— Sakura-chan, acho que vai demorar um pouco. Deixe que eu levo na sua casa! — Kazuo gritou do final do corredor.

— Ah, tu-…

— Não estamos com pressa. Vamos esperar. — Sasuke assumiu a resposta de Sakura e virou-se para ela sorrindo quando a viu surpresa — Estamos com pressa? — perguntou, rindo.

— Não. — ela retribuiu o riso e abraçou-se pelo vento gelado.

— Com frio? — sem lhe dar tempo de responder, tirou o blazer e colocou sobre as costas dela — O que acha de esperarmos no carro?

— Uma ótima ideia. Obrigada.

Sem mais eles foram para o carro. Distraíram-se conversando sobre coisas bobas, até o Kazuo chamá-los, meio atravessado e entregar a pizza.

— Tem certeza de que está tudo bem, Kazuo-san? — Sakura perguntou pela segunda vez, estranhando o mal humor atípico do homem e a expressão fechada.

— Sim. — respondeu, fuzilando Sasuke com o olhar sem nem disfarçar.

— Por que não vai para o carro com a pizza? Vou pegar algo para bebermos. — Sasuke sugeriu vendo Sakura sorrir e assentir, despedindo-se com um aceno do balconista — Acredito que vinho seja o melhor para acompanhar a pizza, certo? — o homem assentiu, com sua melhor expressão azeda e revirou os olhos — Inclua também o melhor então, por favor. — pediu, sorrindo de canto ao pegar a carteira.

— Parece que os planos de alguém foram por água a baixo… — cantarolou o amigo do Kazuo, que só rosnou em desgosto.

Sasuke pagou, pegou o vinho e quando estava prestes a sair pela porta ouviu Kazuo resmungar um "Ela é a minha Sakura-chan, imbecil.".

De imediato cessou os passos. Por cima do ombro o encarou e sorriu de canto — A propósito, não sou "só" um amigo. — soltou, aumentando gradativamente o sorriso vitorioso que os lábios esbanjavam. Ele completaria a frase dizendo um "Sou um amigo, sem o só.", mas preferiu permanecer no silêncio quando o amigo de Kazuo gargalhou alto dizendo um "Eu falei que você não tinha chance." e Kazuo lhe responder "Eu sou melhor que ele, ela vai mudar de ideia quando ficar comigo.".

Eles decidiram ir para a casa da Sakura, que ainda permanecia vazia. Sakura havia comentado que costumava comer pizza sentada em sua sacada e Sasuke gostaria de vê-la confortável e acolhida por seu lar, pois ela ainda demonstrava estar chateada apesar dos sorrisos que lhe oferecia.

Quando chegaram Sakura lhe devolveu o blazer e pegou um cobertor para se enrolar na sacada. Eles subiram para o andar superior com a pizza, o vinho e as taças que pegaram junto com guardanapos, depois de lavarem as mãos.

— É uma boa vista. — Sasuke comentou, ajudando Sakura a se sentar no chão e se enrolar no cobertor.

— Tem certeza de que não quer se cobrir? Está frio aqui.

— Estou quente. Obrigado.

Sakura abriu a caixa da pizza e riu da cara de espanto que Sasuke fez ao ver o tamanho dela. Seu recheio e borda eram fartos e talvez até exagerados.

— É por isso que é a melhor pizza do Japão! — ela justificou, pegando um pedaço com o auxílio do guardanapo e dando uma boa mordida.

Eles comeram em silêncio até Sakura contar sobre como conheceu as amigas e perguntar como ele conheceu os dele, descobrindo que havia sido também na infância. Em certo ponto, perceberam que quase se conheceram durante uma festa que Naruto deu.

— Eu até fui na festa. Cheguei tarde e o pessoal já estava bem descontrolado, mas procurei por Naruto e não encontrei, então fui embora. Depois soube que alguém havia trancado-o no banheiro.

— Sim. Aquela festa havia saído do controle e a culpa tinha sido toda dele por ter trazido os sakês artesanais que o tio fez. — Sasuke comentou, vendo Sakura rir.

— Jiraya?

— Sim.

— Uau. Então além de escrever, ele faz sakê? Isso é que eu chamo de ser talentoso! — exclamou — Naruto devia ter ficado muito bêbado para ser trancado no banheiro.

— Sim, muito, mas muito bêbado mesmo. Nem a Hinata aguentava-o mais cantando totalmente desafinado alguma música incompreensível enquanto se balançava no lustre da sala.

— Lembro até hoje no dia seguinte o pessoal comentar que alguém o prendeu no banheiro e acabou ficando preso junto porque Naruto quebrou a maçaneta. — Sasuke revirou os olhos e bufou pela lembrança péssima e isso a fez encará-lo por breves segundos, sofrendo uma epifania maior do que podia aguentar — Não me diga que era você! — Sakura exclamou, rindo deveras pelo que Sasuke confessou com o olhar.

— O que eu poderia fazer? Naruto já tinha começado o pandemônio. — justificou, dando outra mordida na pizza.

— Jamais imaginaria que você e Naruto fossem amigos desde a infância… é uma amizade bonita de se ver. — ela comentou, virando o rosto para frente para observar o céu.

— Ele esteve ao meu lado quando me vi sozinho. — Sakura o encarou e ele suspirou, sentindo a necessidade de pela primeira vez falar sobre o que havia acontecido em sua infância. Jamais achou que seria capaz de sentir-se a vontade com alguém para abrir-se e menos ainda que gostaria tanto de compartilhar o que houve.

Pelo olhar Sakura tentava lhe passar confiança. O silêncio mútuo avisava de que um momento de confidência estava prestes a chegar. Ela sorriu, de forma que Sasuke sentiu o peito aquecer e pegou-lhe a mão, pousando-a no colo feminino entrelaçada à sua, jamais deixando seu olhar.

— Dar voz aos seus pensamentos vai ajudá-lo a contornar mais rápido o que está corroendo-o. — repetiu as palavras que ele usou com ela, vendo-o assentir.

Sasuke virou a cabeça para frente, encarando o céu e Sakura fez o mesmo. Depois de minutos no silêncio confortável que preparava-o para aquela confidência deu voz aos pensamentos.

— Eu tinha seis anos quando aconteceu. O filme que tinha protagonizado havia acabado de estrear e junto com Orochimaru eu aguardava a chegada da minha família para irmos a festa que o estúdio havia dado em comemoração, só que eles nunca chegaram. — concluiu num murmúrio cansado e magoado. Sakura colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele, escolhendo as palavras que pudessem confortá-lo, mas aí ele voltou a falar — Um acidente de carro tirou-os de mim, mas por sorte eu tinha Orochimaru, que acabou assumindo minha guarda, e meus amigos, que sempre estiveram ao meu lado.

— Fico feliz por você ter tido boas pessoas ao seu lado para ajudá-lo a superar a perda. — Sakura disse, recolhendo a mão e antes que pudesse colocá-la sobre o próprio colo Sasuke a capturou e a apertou. Ela o encarou e sob a luz do luar viu algumas lágrimas sutilmente transbordando de seus olhos num choro mudo e só que pôde fazer foi acolhê-lo em seu colo. Delicadamente o tombou para si, abraçando-o e envolvendo-o com o cobertor também. — Dói, né? A ausência da família. — disse, minutos depois num tom pensativo. Aquele momento tornou-se de reflexão para si também.

Sasuke levantou o tronco, voltando a se sentar para encará-la — Por que diz isso?

— Também perdi minha família quando era mais nova, não tão nova quanto você, mas tinha doze anos quando meus pais foram assaltados antes de me buscarem na escola. Mataram eles, mesmo sem eles terem reagido. — Sasuke estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa quando ela deu de ombros, sorrindo tristemente — Está tudo bem. Não dói mais como antes. Tive sorte de ter boas pessoas ao meu lado, principalmente a Tsunade-Shishou. Ela também assumiu minha guarda e cuida de mim até hoje, como você já deve ter percebido. — soltou um riso fraco e repentinamente foi puxada por Sasuke para seus braços, simultaneamente quando ele concordou com um som gutural.

Ela sugeriu que ele se enrolasse com o cobertor e ele o fez, mas manteve-a sob seu abraço. Ficaram abraçados por longos minutos antes de serem despertados daquela calmaria por Tsunade que chegou xingando Orochimaru e Jiraya até a quinta geração por ter perdido para eles num jogo de cartas.

— O que diabos estão fazendo aqui fora? — Tsunade gritou, levemente, diga-se de passagem muito, embriagada. As bochechas rubras, os olhos semicerrados e o cambalear até mesmo parada a denunciavam, fazendo Sasuke e Sakura rirem, levantando-se.

— Comendo. — Sakura respondeu, disfarçando um pequeno riso — Que tal um banho bem gelado para tirar essa bebedeira, Shishou?

— Nada de banho gelado, garota. Quero dormir.

— Ok, ok. Vamos, te levo para o seu quarto. Já volto, Sasuke.

— Aqueles desgraçados! Tenho certeza de que trapacearam! — Tsunade esbravejou em seu tom embriagado, enrolando as palavras na língua e Sakura continuou rindo, ainda que discretamente e fez algum comentário sobre Tsunade ser azarada.

Ele observou Sakura levá-la e depois resolveu dar um jeito na pequena bagunça que fizeram. Fechou a caixa da pizza, a garrafa de vinho que possuía apenas uma pequena dose restante e desceu para a cozinha, para não dar trabalho algum para Sakura.

Aguardou a mulher sentado no sofá no andar inferior e não demorou muito para ela descer a escada.

— Te procurei por toda parte lá em cima… — comentou, rindo.

— Achei melhor deixar a pizza na cozinha. — Sasuke justificou, levantando-se.

— Desculpe a demora. Shishou e eu temos o hábito de contarmos uma a outra sobre nossos dias antes de dormir.

— Teve boas coisas para contar sobre hoje? — ele perguntou, curioso, e ela alargou o sorriso.

— As melhores da semana. — cutucou-o com o cotovelo e riu, vendo-o rir — Foi um dia agradável, Sasuke. Muito obrigada.

— Isso é uma despedida? — perguntou, fingindo mágoa — Sobre o dia ser agradável digo o mesmo. Obrigado pela companhia.

Sakura sentiu as bochechas arderem quando ele lhe ofereceu aquele sorriso de canto maroto e confiante e mordeu o lábio inferior com o nervosismo que surgiu com a mudança brusca do clima, antes leve e descontraído, naquele momento intenso e viciante, pois era viciante perder-se nos ônix profundos, assim como para ele era perder-se nas águas cristalinas.

Ele levou a mão ao queixo de Sakura e em seguida lhe fez uma breve carícia na lateral da bochecha, ganhando um sorriso leve, brando, acolhedor.

— Espero que o que houve com seu ex não tenha estragado nossa noite.

— Não estragou. Na verdade vir para casa foi a melhor coisa que fizemos. Amei jantar com você, Sasuke. — ele lhe presentou com um sorriso inteiro, raro, que jamais havia visto antes e beijou sua testa.

— Boa noite e bons sonhos para quando dormir.

— Digo o mesmo. — ela respondeu, fazendo-o rir por usar uma frase dele. Ela foi com ele até a garagem e observou-o ir para o carro — Mais uma vez, obrigada. — acenou.

— Digo o mesmo. — Sasuke respondeu, entrou, ligou o carro, sorriu de canto e arrancou dali.

Depois de fechar a casa Sakura pegou o celular para ver as notificações antes de ir para o banho e riu ao ler as mensagens acumuladas em seu Whatsapp.

 ** _Grupo: Donas do próprio nariz_**

Yamanaka Ino: _Aposto que aquela safada da testuda está mandando ver com o Uchiha delícia!_ 21:12

Hyuuga Hinata: _Ino! Não fale assim!_ 21:12

Mitsashi Tenten: _Sinto informar, Hina, mas a Ino está certa desta vez. A Sakura sumiu faz duas horas e nem olhou o whats nesse meio tempo. Sasuke deve ter sequestrado ela ou ela ainda deve estar ocupada distraindo-o com algo caliente._ 21:13

Sabaku no Temari: _Será que ela consegue melhorar o humor do Sasuke?_ 21:15

Mitsashi Tenten: _Aposto que sim!_ 21:15

Yamanaka Ino: _Aposto que não! Ela não se dá bem com safadezas e para conseguir O MILAGRE de melhorar aquele humor ranzinza do Sasuke-kun só safadezas!_ 21:15

Uzumaki Karin: _Não sei não. Dessa vez não vou apostar, estou bem indecisa. Sasuke-kun parecia bem na dela hoje. Peguei ele sorrindo enquanto a observava umas três vezes._ 21:16

Yamanaka Ino: _Jura?!_ 21:17

Mitsashi Tenten: _Yey! Essa eu vou ganhar!_ 21:17

Yamanaka Ino: _Ainda dá tempo de mudar a minha aposta?! =(_ 21:17

Hyuuga Hinata: _Eu também aposto que a Sakura-chan tira o mal humor do Sasuke! o/_ 21:19

Yamanaka Ino: _Hina?_ 21:19

Mitsashi Tenten: _O.õ_ 21:20

Uzumaki Karin: _Ahn?!_ 21:20

Hyuuga Hinata: _É o Naruto aqui. A Hinata está tomando banho hauehuaheuuaeh_ 21:23

 _Vocês querem cuidar da vida de vocês e nos deixar em paz?!_ 00:09

 _Quanta maturidade sair apostando esse tipo de coisa! -.-"_ 00:10

Mitsashi Tenten: _Ganhei ou perdi?_

Yamanaka Ino: _Se eu perder pra Mitsashi eu te mato, Sakura!_

 _Vão dormir, suas assanhadas! Vou fazer o mesmo! Boa noite =P_ 00:11

 _E, Naruto, pare de fuçar o celular da Hinata!_ 00:11

Rindo, Sakura bloqueou a tela do celular e o deixou sobre o criado mudo. Um banho acalmaria seu coração acelerado, afinal, Sasuke sorriu observando-a. A noite por alguns minutos poderiam ter ido água abaixo graças ao seu ex, mas Sasuke conseguiu salvá-la da forma mais atenciosa possível.

 **oOo**

 **N.A.:** ~*E aqui vai mais um capítulo! O que acharam, gente?

Como eu disse, particularmente não gostei muito, mas o que vale é a opinião de vocês, então não se esqueçam de me contar, tá?

Agora deixa eu contar uma coisa para vocês, não sei se perceberam, mas trouxe quatro referências da obra original (anime/mangá) para este capítulo! Vamos fazer um jogo? Alguém aí arrisca dizer quais são? Citarei nas notas finais quem acertar junto com as respostas certas, hein! '-'

Desejo a todos uma ótima semana!

Até a próxima!*~


	10. Chapter 10

**N.A.:** ~*Yo, Minna!

Cheguei atrasada, mas cheguei rsrs

Seguinte, primeiramente quero agradecer aos comentários e às mensagens que recebi! Vocês são tão carinhosos e atenciosos que faltam-me palavras para descrever o que sinto. Muito obrigada, de coração.

A segunda coisa que quero dizer é que gostei de ver que vocês entraram na brincadeira e tentaram descobrir as 4 referências que o capítulo passado trazia. Para quem não conseguiu descobrir e quiser saber pode me falar por comentário ou mensagem que digo quais são. ^^

É isso, gente. Boa leitura!*~

 **oOo**

 **Capítulo 10 - Saudade**

 **oOo**

— Por quanto tempo ainda vai me ignorar, Sasuke?! — Naruto impacientemente andava de um lado para o outro quase se descabelando.

Estava há um pouco mais de meia hora pressionando Sasuke para contar como havia sido o encontro com Sakura. Ele não deixou passar em branco a saída repentina do jantar, não que não tivesse gostado, muito pelo contrário, sabia o quanto a presença do Sasori havia lhe feito mal e perceber que Sasuke estava finalmente deixando de ser _um puto indiferente_ e que decidiu cuidar da Sakura lhe agradava por dois motivos: Sasuke finalmente poderia ser feliz e Sakura também.

— Até que pare de me importunar. — Sasuke bufou e fechando o notebook onde conferia os e-mails se levantou.

— Para onde vai?

— Tomar café. Aliás, o que faz aqui tão cedo?

— Primeiro, você deveria ser menos hostil com quem lhe visita. Se não fosse por Orochimaru eu ainda estaria na sala mofando. — Naruto pontuou gesticulando, levemente irritado — Segundo, por que não quer me contar? Estou do seu lado, Sasuke, te apoio totalmente caso assuma que esteja rolando alguma coisa com a Sakura-chan. Terceiro, posso até te aju-… Ei, isso dói! — protestou quando Sasuke fechou a porta em sua cara, que por sua distração, percebeu tarde demais — Qual é o seu problema?! Estou dizendo que vou te ajudar a ficar com a Saku-… Aí! Quer parar de me agredir?! — protestou mais uma vez quando Sasuke lhe golpeou a barriga com uma xícara na desculpa de lhe entregá-la — Você não pode me evitar por muito tempo. Cedo ou tarde vai me con-…

— Jantamos na casa dela. — Sasuke soltou e respirou fundo, derrotado pela insistência do loiro que escancarou um sorriso satisfeito.

— Fale mais! — Sasuke lhe fitou atravessado e Naruto riu antes de prosseguir — Qual é, Sasuke?! Sabe por quanto tempo eu esperei por isso?!

— Deixe de ser idiota. Nós nem nos conhecíamos.

— Mas eu sempre quis que meus dois melhores amigos estivessem juntos.

— Não estamos juntos.

— Mas vão ficar. — o sorriso alargou fazendo Sasuke revirar os olhos.

— Veio aqui só para me importunar?

Como se lembrasse de algo Naruto arregalou os olhos. Sua expressão mudou drasticamente para mais séria e preocupada.

— Meu tio disse que semana que vem vocês iam viajar no início da semana para um resort com os outros atores selecionados. Ia rolar a entrega do roteiro e um laboratório preparatório para as gravações, mas a vovó disse que a Sakura-chan teria que voltar na terça, pois havia uma campanha publicitária para fazer, e o olha só… essa campanha é com ninguém menos do que…

— Akasuna no Sasori.

— Como você sabe?

Sasuke suspirou, cansado da presença do Naruto que sempre lhe atiçava a fadiga. Era irritante ter sua paciência superestimada daquela maneira grotesca.

— Direto ao ponto, Naruto. Onde quer chegar?

— Não podemos deixar a Sakura-chan encarar essa fria sozinha. — Sasuke fitou-o de esguelha — Eu poderia ir, mas estou com a agenda lotada pra semana que vem por causa da gravação dos dois videoclipes que estamos finalizando… — Sasuke, irritado, fechou com brusquidão o pote de açúcar e Naruto retomou o foco — Você tem que ir, Sasuke. — afirmou, convicto, no entanto o moreno apenas lhe deu as costas, colocando os pães na torradeira. Minutos haviam se passado enquanto Naruto aguardava Sasuke dizer alguma coisa, mas ele apenas se alimentava calmamente. — Tá bom. Essa é a hora que você concorda comigo e me tranquiliza falando que vai dar um jeito. — Depois de terminar a refeição Sasuke se levantou e deixou os objetos utilizados na pia. Naruto bufou, impaciente, seguindo-o para a sala — Ah qual é?! Vo-…

— Mesmo que eu concorde com você não tenho como interferir e não posso. Sakura precisa de tem-… — Sasuke cortou-o, virando-se para encará-lo e arrependeu-se por isso quando viu Naruto esbanjar um sorriso confiante e cortá-lo ignorando-o completamente.

— Deixe que _nisso_ eu dou um jeito!

Do outro lado da cidade Tsunade discutia no telefone com o Yura, empresário do Sasori, sobre a "proposta" da nova campanha publicitária que lhe foi imposta devido há uma quebra de contrato de um ano e meio atrás.

— _Vamos lá, Tsunade. Sabe que Sasori tem todo o direito de exigir a presença da Sakura. Não se esqueça de que ela abandonou ele com todos os contratos que os vinculavam._

Possessa, Tsunade encerrou a ligação e fechou os punhos para não socar tudo que estivesse a sua frente. O pior de tudo era que Yura tinha razão. Quando houve o término do relacionamento entre Sasori e Sakura, ela quebrou os contratos e prejudicou-o mais do que esperava, pois nenhum dos clientes que pagaram pela imagem do casal aceitou apenas a dele. Então num acordo inconveniente fizeram um contrato onde, para compensar todo o prejuízo, Sakura aceitaria uma única campanha publicitária tendo como exigência ser grande o suficiente para quitar sua "dívida" financeira com ele. O contrato não havia sido usado, pois nenhuma grande campanha havia surgido até então.

— Pro inferno! — esbravejou jogando as mãos ao alto com indignação. Odiava aquela impotência. Queria proteger Sakura da presença ácida do Sasori, mas dessa vez não tinha como a não ser que pagasse uma multa gigantesca. Estava de mãos atadas.

— O que houve, Shishou? Efeitos da ressaca por ontem? — Sakura questionou num tom alegre e brincalhão descendo as escadas. Assim que seus olhos esmeraldinos caíram sobre a loira os passos cessaram e o cenho rosado franziu — Por que me olha assim? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Tsunade abaixou a cabeça e virou-se, dando-lhe as costas enquanto se recompunha.

— É bom que tenha acordado. Precisamos conversar. — virou-se para encará-la. Sakura assentiu e terminou de descer as escadas acenando para a empregada que havia chegado para avisar que o café estava pronto. Tsunade esperou-a sair, deixando-nas a sós antes de continuar — Sakura…

— É sobre o Sasori, não é? A campanha para semana que vem. — a mulher adiantou-se calmamente, sentando-se à mesa.

— Como sabe disso? — bastou Sakura fitá-la para descobrir a resposta e se irritar ainda mais, batendo o punho fechado na mesa — Aquele desgra-…

— Tudo bem. — cortou-a, servindo-se do farto café da manhã deixado sobre a mesa.

— Sakura. Não precisa fazer isso. Podemos pagar a mul-…

— Não. Tudo bem, posso fazer isso, Tsunade-Shishou. Não se preocupe comigo. — afirmou, decidida.

Havia refletido antes de dormir. Ela não tinha o que temer. Sasori estava no passado enterrado junto com seus sentimentos e qualquer coisa que restava dentro de si por ele. Assim como já superou perdas piores superaria aquela a todo custo.

Tsunade e Sakura tomaram café da manhã calmamente e depois saíram para um compromisso profissional. A estrela favorita nipônica do Japão tinha um ensaio fotográfico de uma campanha publicitária independente para uma marca de roupa.

No fim do dia resolvera voltar para casa. Estava há alguns minutos do seu destino quando recebeu uma ligação das amigas. A MEISEI, revista mais influente do país, dedicou a capa a Sasuke e Sakura e segundo suas amigas era preciso comemorar sua primeira conquista.

— _Você e o Sasuke-kun estão divando muito, amiga! Socorro!_ — Ino exclamou na linha, ensurdecendo Sakura que precisou afastar um pouco o celular da orelha.

— Não grite, Ino. Por Kami, quer me deixar surda?!

Um ruído fez Sakura franzir o cenho e logo outra voz fazia um escândalo na linha — _Você não vai acreditar! Sasuke fez elogios públicos a você!_ — Tenten gritava tão animada que mal podia se conter em risadas e comentários com as amigas — _Olha essa foto! Que luxo!_

— Que foto? — Sakura questionou, curiosa, até lembrar-se do comentário anterior — E quanto aos elogios públicos eu sei, foi durante a coletiva.

Outro ruído e Sakura se perguntou quantas delas estavam reunidas.

— _Sakura._ — a voz séria da Karin soou — _Eles estão falando do beijo que vocês deram na encenação do curta._

— O que estão falando? Espera, tudo isso está na MEISEI?

— _E ainda não acabou…_ — Hinata tomou o telefone de Karin, também queria estar presente. Ela riu um pouco antes de prosseguir e Sakura fechou os olhos, rezando para não ser tão ruim quanto achava que era a notícia prestes a receber. — _Sasori nem foi citado! Sabe o que isso significa, Sakura?!_

Um bip soou, como se alguém tivesse apertado alguma tecla e logo o som estava mais alto.

— _Que o cretino do Sasori não conseguiu o que queria desta vez!_ — Tenten cantou vitória no viva voz e as demais riram, gritaram histericamente e até assoviaram, fazendo Sakura soltar a respiração engatada e sorrir.

— _Estamos indo para sua casa, amiga! Nos aguarde!_ — Ino avisou e encerrou a chamada.

Uma festa particular no andar superior deixava Tsunade de cabelos em pé. Elas poderiam se conter em pedir a pizza, tomar algumas taças de vinho, mas não, além da pizza pediram uma série de doces que deixava claro que não havia pressa em ir embora e "algumas taças de vinho"? Não, elas arranjaram uma caixa com mais de quatro garrafas! E ainda ligaram o som! E ainda riram como se não houvesse amanhã! _E ainda_ gritaram como se conversar não fosse o bastante!

— Quando isso vai acabar?! — Tsunade esbravejou, tomando outro gole de seu saquê.

A noite foi uma criança para elas. Curtiram-na até o amanhecer quando se separaram, cada uma tomando seu rumo.

Em pleno domingo de manhã enquanto Sakura dormia Sasuke se arrumava. Encontraria seus amigos para uma reunião informal. Naruto estava enlouquecendo por causa dos dois videoclipes que a Kurama pretendia lançar dentro de duas semanas e usava os ensaios para relaxar.

— Espero que este ensaio sirva para acalmá-lo. Da próxima vez que me ligar às cinco da manhã mando alguém te matar. — Sasuke resmungou assim que entrou no estúdio, fazendo Naruto escancarar um sorriso amistoso.

— Sabia que viria! — Naruto foi recepcioná-lo.

Duas horas haviam passado e Kurama fez uma pausa para o café da manhã. Em meio a conversas Sasuke apenas observava os amigos, imaginando o que Sakura estaria fazendo naquele momento. Desde o jantar não se falaram mais e infelizmente sua próxima justificativa para vê-la, que seria no resort, havia sido adiado para quarta-feira devido à indisponibilidade dela. Terça-feira, se tudo o que Naruto estava planejando desse certo, ele a veria, mas como aguentaria até lá? Tudo envolvendo Sakura e o dia que tiveram juntos consumia seus pensamentos. Sentia-se ansioso e até frustrado por depois de tudo estar longe, no entanto ainda sim era Uchiha Sasuke. O cara orgulhoso que tinha total controle sob tudo a sua volta, ao menos longe dela.

— Sasuke! — Naruto chamou pela terceira vez e ele se virou para encará-lo — Preciso ir ao banheiro. Fica de olho pra mim? Hinata está prestes a me ligar e se eu não atender ela vai achar que morri.

O loiro, rindo de maneira que Sasuke passou a desconfiar do motivo, entregou o celular desbloqueado e se levantou cantarolando, saindo de sua vista. Ao bater o olho na tela do celular ele descobriu o motivo do riso. Naruto havia aberto a agenda e deixado sobre o nome da Sakura. Olhou a volta e ao encontrar todos presos em suas conversas paralelas retornou a encarar o celular. Ele só precisava de um toque para descobrir o número da Sakura e ligar para ela. _Um toque_. Estava disposto a fazê-lo, na verdade estava sendo obrigado por sua ansiedade a fazê-lo, mas havia ficado preso aos prós e contras de fazer aquilo quando Naruto chegou. Entregou-lhe o celular às pressas e se levantou para dar uma volta. Precisava espairecer.

"— _Nós… nós não deveríamos fazer isso, Sasuke…"_

Ele tinha que ser racional diante daquele impasse. Sakura não estava pronta para recebê-lo e ele não podia decepcioná-la, nem pressioná-la. Afastaria ela de si se fizesse isso. Respirou fundo convencendo-se de deixá-la em paz, pelo menos até encontrá-la na melhor das hipóteses na terça-feira e voltou, e aí seu plano foi por água a baixo gradualmente em 4 etapas.

A primeira etapa responsável por seu fracasso foi ver todos falando sobre a revista MEISEI que tinha na capa Sakura com ele. Comentários sobre os artigos que os envolviam, sobre as fotos, sobre sua proximidade imoderada dela, se transformaram em comentários de como eles estavam íntimos durante o jantar, deixando parecer até que estavam "juntos", com o maior peso da palavra. Obviamente negou tais acusações, ignorou-os com veemência até que desistiram de aporreá-lo e voltaram ao ensaio. Até aí a vitória estava certa, entretanto enquanto todos estavam ocupados com o ensaio ele ficou desocupado e o fracasso entrou aí. Ele se pegou encarando a revista até não aguentar mais resistir e pegá-la. Folheou-a procurando o alvo de sua necessidade e só parou quando a encontrou numa foto. Encarou-a sendo arrastado por ondas de lembranças e inconscientemente sorriu diante do sorriso dela.

A segunda etapa veio quando o ensaio acabou e quase o pegaram no flagra, quase, porque por sorte assim que percebeu a ausência do som dos instrumentos deixou a revista no mesmo lugar e passou a encarar a paisagem fora da janela. Teve sucesso ao fingir indiferença, até em fingir interesse no que falavam a caminho de um restaurante onde almoçariam, mas falhou quando eles voltaram a falar da Sakura, do quanto ela era linda e doce, prestativa e talentosa. Sentia as têmporas pulsarem diante do atrevimento do Kankurou em dizer que ela era "gostosa", mas ainda sim teve a dignidade de manter-se em silêncio, apesar de em seguida Gaara dizer que Sakura estava solteira, Kankurou concluir que se dependesse dele tal fato mudaria e seu corpo se recusar a continuar ouvindo aquelas asneiras e se levantar bruscamente e sair dali.

A terceira etapa conseguiu ser ainda pior. Quando voltou Temari e Naruto repreendiam Kankurou pelos comentários infelizes e AFIRMARAM que Sakura já havia capturado um certo coração e Temari piorou as coisas dizendo que ela parecia bem à vontade diante das acusações que as amigas fizeram há um tempo atrás sobre o coração dela ter sido capturado por _um certo alguém_ também. Seu corpo estava completamente descontrolado. Por que seus lábios esbanjaram um sorriso? Tudo bem, havia sido um sorriso de canto, mas era evidente que todos perceberam que ele estava comemorando internamente. Deveria estar escrito em sua testa.

Não obstante a quarta etapa veio com tudo afundando-o totalmente no fracasso.

Por mais que tivesse conseguido desviar das próximas perseguições, caiu de um abismo ao prestar a atenção em Naruto, ao seu lado, digitando alguma mensagem para a Sakura. Ele dizia " _Sakura-chan! Você está maravilhosa na MEISEI!_ " e ela um " _Obrigada! Mas o mérito é todo do Sasuke dessa vez, ele faz qualquer um se sentir especial com sua pose de galã de Hollywood. Rsrsrs_ ".

" _Galã de Hollywood"? Havia sido um elogio?_

Mais uma vez sem perceber o sorriso estava lá, ridicularizando-o. Virou o rosto para fora da janela do carro em que estavam, depois de sair do restaurante, mas Naruto percebeu, ele sabia, mesmo que o loiro tivesse tentado esconder voltando a digitar no Whatsapp. De esguelha pegou-se lendo a mensagem: " _Você sabe que esse galã aí está na sua né, Sakura-chan? Qual sua posição sobre isso?_ " e a resposta para ela: " _Rsrs. Minha posição é mandar vocês cuidarem da vida de vocês e deixarem Sasuke e eu resolvermos essa coisa que temos…_ ". " _Coisa que temos? Está assumindo que vocês tem alguma coisa?_ ", fora a réplica do loiro junto com uma risada. Por sorte estava distraído, senão pegaria ele desesperado para ver a resposta dela, que foi o fim do seu autocontrole.

" _Com certeza temos alguma coisa, Naruto. Seria idiotice negar. Mas nos deixe em paz para descobrirmos o que é essa "coisa", sim?_ ".

Naruto encarou-o, pegando-o no flagra, e riu dando-lhe o celular. O carro havia chegado no destino, que era a casa do Gaara e o loiro desceu, deixando-o sozinho. Fora a primeira vez que Naruto tivera munição para enchê-lo com algo e não usou-a e estava agradecido por isso. Não fazia ideia de como reagiria se tivesse sido o contrário.

Do outro lado da cidade Ino gargalhava no meio do mercado. Sakura estava rubra ao seu lado, ainda encarando a tela do celular.

— Tá vendo? Não dói tanto assim ser sincera consigo mesma e com os outros, não acha?! — zombou, colocando algumas frutas no carrinho.

— Nos deixe em paz para descobrirmos o que temos, está bem? — Sakura repetiu o que disse a Naruto e Ino riu assentindo.

O plano do Naruto e da Ino estava indo muito bem. Um empurrãozinho que fizesse o futuro casal cair na real quanto ao que tinham, pois eram tão orgulhosos e "tapados" que levariam séculos para tomarem alguma atitude sozinhos.

O celular da Sakura tocou anunciando uma chamada nova e Ino, curiosa, esforçou-se para mesmo de longe ver de quem se tratava. Sorriu ao ver um número desconhecido na tela e comemorou internamente, saindo de fininho para o próximo corredor, sabendo que Sakura precisava de privacidade para atender _aquela_ ligação.

— _Sakura?_

O coração acelerou drasticamente numa só tacada quando identificou a voz, o timbre único, grave, rouco, profundo. Levou alguns segundos até conseguir reagir, principalmente pela dúvida se era mesmo quem achava que era. — Sasuke?

— _Sim, sou eu. Boa tarde._

Sakura riu baixinho, tentando conter o nervosismo. — Boa tarde.

— _Espero que não se importe de eu ter conseguido seu número._

Ela riu mais uma vez e fechou os olhos com força sentindo as bochechas arderem pelo que estava prestes a dizer. "Seja sincera.", exigiu de si mesma. — Claro que não me importo. Acho que de alguma forma eu torcia para que fizesse isso. — riu novamente e do outro lado Sasuke sentiu um sorriso brotar em seus lábios — Como você está?

— _Bem e você?_

— Bem também.

O silêncio chegou dando espaço apenas para as respirações contínuas na linha. Como sempre era nele que se entendiam; a ausência das palavras trazia a presença dos sentimentos.

— _Como está sendo seu fim de semana?_ — Sasuke perguntou minutos depois.

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior e controlou o sorriso antes que crescesse ainda mais — Divertido. Ontem as meninas e eu comemoramos nossa capa na MEISEI.

— _Você está maravilhosa em cada foto lá._ — comentou, inconsciente da espontaneidade e logo fechou os olhos com força, praguejando-se por ter dito aquilo. Será que ela vai perceber que ele só conferiu a revista para vê-la?

— Você também está. Galã como sempre. — ela riu e mais uma vez havia um sorriso insistente nos lábios masculinos.

O silêncio apareceu novamente. O incrível era que por esse tempo que não tiveram contato ambos sentiam a necessidade de recorrer um ao outro e quando finalmente aconteceu não sabiam o que dizer. Irônico, não? Não para eles, pois sabiam que os sentimentos que inundavam-nos eram tão grandes e ímpares que não haviam palavras para representá-los.

Sasuke engoliu a seco e Sakura também.

— O que vai fazer hoje a noite, Sasuke? — ela questionou, trêmula dos pés à cabeça por pura insegurança.

Ele pensou antes de responder. Deveria dizer o que faria ou o que gostaria de fazer? Respirou fundo, tentando controlar as batidas aceleradas do coração e fechou os olhos diante de sua ousadia _numa jogada muito, muito arriscada_.

— _Quer jantar comigo, Sakura?_

O sorriso de Sakura cresceu significantemente e logo mordia o lábio inferior para impedir um grito entusiasmado de escapar de sua boca.

— Seria ótimo.

— _Certo. Te pego às 20:00._

— Tudo bem. Até logo, Sasuke.

— _Até._

Sakura desligou o celular e sorriu, perdida em expectativas crescentes.

— É isso mesmo que estou imaginando?! — Ino exclamou tão alto e de repente que Sakura deu um pulo por susto, levando a mão ao coração.

— Droga, Ino. Quer me matar?!

— Diga: como assim até logo, testuda?! — Sakura lhe deu as costas e foi atrás, saltitando de alegria. — Não faça isso comigo! Conte-me!

Vencida, Sakura se virou, sorrindo — Nós vamos jantar hoje.

— Ah! Eu sabia! Eu sabia, testuda! Céus, preciso avisar as meninas! Nós vamos deixá-la maravilhosa para este jantar!

 **oOo**

 **N.A.:** ~*É... Naruto e Ino dando um empurrãozinho para que Sasuke e Sakura fiquem juntos! Quem diria, hein?!

Gostaram da sutileza desses amigos ao lidar com os dois? =P

Ahhh me contem o que estão achando da Sakura e do Sasuke! Por favor! Pedido humilde dessa mera escritora '-'

Estão gostando? Se apaixonando por eles? De como eles estão lidando com as coisas? Oh, céus! Vou explodir de ansiedade Kkkkkkkk

Já sabemos porque Tsunade não havia falado da campanha publicitária que Sakura faria com Sasori. Ela não sabia e também sabemos o motivo da Tsunade ter permitido, certo? A pergunta que tenho é, vocês sabem que campanha é essa? O que acontecerá? '-'

Se não sabem vou deixar uma dica abaixo o/

Próximo capítulo: Química

Prévia: "— Uau. Isso é que eu chamo de química. — o fotógrafo exclamou, conferindo a recém tirada foto entre Sasuke e Sakura, que sorriam entre si, encarando-se como se não houvesse ninguém ao redor, no entanto havia, e o expectador principal era Sasori que mirava-os com uma raiva contida.

— Podemos continuar a sessão? — o ruivo sugeriu, ganhando a atenção de Sasuke e Sakura, que encararam-no.

— Certo. Agora quero uma foto dos três juntos. Não se esqueçam de que vocês vão representar aqui no Japão a união da Calvin Klein com a Victoria´s Secret. São marcas que emanam sensualidade então preparem-se para fazer o mesmo.

Desconfortável, Sakura assentiu. Por sorte a sessão estava no fim, só precisava aguentar aquilo por pouco tempo.

Sasori de imediato rodeou a cintura da Sakura com uma mão, trazendo-a para si no intuito de ganhar a atenção de Sakura e quem sabe reviver a atração que ela sentia por ele, mas Sasuke não deixou que ficasse daquela forma, mesmo que ela estivesse de costas para ele. O moreno se colocou atrás dela, rodeando a barriga feminina com um braço e envolveu o rosto delicado com a outra mão virando sua cabeça para ele, com os lábios quase encostados, ainda que ônix e esmeraldas estivessem presos um ao outro num olhar desejoso.

Mais uma vez Sasori havia perdido para a naturalidade da química entre Sasuke e Sakura e isso não ficou despercebido nas fotos."


	11. Chapter 11

**N.A.:** ~*Yooooo, Minna!

Como vão? Começaram a semana com o pé direito? '-'

Primeiramente preciso avisar que eu mudei um pouco os planos e este capítulo que trouxe não é o que eu tinha passado a prévia no capítulo anterior e vou explicar o motivo, mas não me odeiem, por favor, e também não desistam de ler porque vem grandes emoções! Seguinte: eu estava refletindo, esse jantar que vai rolar vai ser o primeiro a sós e previamente planejado SasuSaku, então eu achei que seria melhor dedicar um capítulo a isso, até porque ambos vão dar um passo muito importante para a relação que estão construindo! '-'

Espero que compreendam e acima de tudo que valha a pena a troca do planejado pelo improviso =P

A segunda coisa é que mais uma vez preciso agradecer aos comentários maravilhosos! É muito bom e motivador ver que estão cada vez mais apaixonados por essa fanfic! Continuem assim, minna! Quem sumiu volte, por favor! E fantasminhas camaradas contem-me o que estão achando também! Todo mundo é bem vindo! o/

kkkkkkkkkkkkk

É isso, gente! Abram seus corações e se preparem!

Boa leitura!*~

 **oOo**

 **Capítulo 11 - Especial - Um jantar a sós**

 **oOo**

— Então a Sakura-chan teve que te chamar para jantar porquê você não sabia o que dizer? — Naruto tentou, pela terceira vez, interpretar as poucas palavras de Sasuke. Sinceramente estava cogitando ligar para ela para saber como aconteceu, porque descobrir por "Ficamos no silêncio mais uma vez e ela perguntou o que eu faria a noite." não explicava muito as coisas, se ele não conhecesse Sasuke como conhecia, claro. Mas com certeza Ino estava na vantagem por Sakura não ser uma criatura que não sabia utilizar as palavras a seu favor, pouparia neurônios se seu amigo fosse assim também.

— Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir? — Sasuke bufou e pegou a jaqueta.

— Se você contar direito uma vez só, bastardo! Vamos lá, você disse que ficaram em silêncio… — o loiro recomeçou pausadamente, fazendo Temari revirar os olhos e Kankurou, Gaara e Shikamaru reprimirem um riso.

— Não foi um silêncio qualquer. Foi…

— Foi? — incentivou-o, com uma expressão sofrida de quem realmente estava tentando compreendê-lo e os demais fizeram o mesmo, Kankurou e Gaara até levantaram as sobrancelhas.

— Esquece. — Sasuke rosnou e se emburrou, soltando um estalo com a boca — Vou nessa. Falou. — acenou para todos e saiu, ignorando Temari rir e mandar ele cuidar bem da "rosada" e Shikamaru avisar de que Kiba e Chouji estariam em seu encalço para escoltá-lo a distância.

Assim que fechou a porta pôde ouvir as risadas escandalosas e a última fala do Naruto, que o fez jurar para si mesmo matá-lo quando o reencontrasse: "Fala sério, ele quase conseguiu se expressar dessa vez. Na próxima podemos dar dicas para ficar ainda mais divertido.", seguido de mais risadas.

Do outro lado da cidade Sakura andava de um lado para o outro incessantemente. Tsunade bufava encarando-a até interferir:

— Eu posso saber por que está usando o seu novo método para cavar o chão no meio da sala?

— Sasuke e eu vamos jantar. — Sakura respondeu sem encará-la, ainda presa ao seu novo tique nervoso.

— Você já disse isso e também disse que queria que acontecesse. Então por que está tão nervosa?

— E se alguma coisa der errado? E se avançarmos alguma linha que não deveríamos? E se-…

— Para que todos esses "E se…"? — Tsunade levantou e a segurou por ambos os braços, obrigando-a a cessar aquele ciclo vicioso que já estava deixando-a zonza — O Uchiha já te desrespeitou alguma vez? — perguntou, direta, fitando-a com seriedade e Sakura fixou o olhar em um ponto qualquer refletindo sobre a pergunta.

— Não.

— Então não preciso ouvir as demais dúvidas que estão te rondando. Vê o quanto é desnecessário? — Sakura assentiu, ainda que insegura — Ouça, você mais do que ninguém sabe o quanto sou contra você se envolver com alguém que também está exposto à fama como você e sabe bem o motivo, mas aquele garoto te faz bem, eu seria hipócrita de negar isso principalmente ao vê-la tão radiante quando está perto dele, além de que ele parece saber exatamente onde está pisando. Então qualquer que seja o seu receio acredito que ele respeitará…

— Obrigada, Shishou. Tem razão. — Sakura respirou fundo e sorriu, acalmando o coração acelerado.

— … e se não respeitar me avisa que apresento-o ao inferno para aprender a respeitar, entendeu? — Tsunade manteve o tom firme e sério e Sakura riu alto imaginando a cena, tirando da mentora um curto riso gutural e um abraço maternal.

Depois da conversa Tsunade e Sakura decidiram comer alguma coisa para tapear o estômago e logo a "trupe" das donas do próprio nariz chegaram com o melhor dos seus kit´s de embelezamento para deixar Sakura mais uma vez perfeita.

Na residência Uchiha, Sasuke encarava-se em frente ao espelho enquanto Orochimaru observava-o.

— Acontecerá algo especial nesse jantar, Sasuke-kun? Você já trocou de roupa mais de quatro vezes. — insinuou e Sasuke rosnou desatando a gravata pela sétima vez. Diante do silêncio Orochimaru investiu mais uma vez para tentar conseguir algo além de "Tenho um jantar hoje a noite.". — Então… se me disser exatamente o que acontecerá nesse jantar posso ajudá-lo a escolher o look com mais assertividade. — Sasuke parou o que estava fazendo e fuzilou-o através do reflexo do espelho. — Tudo bem. Não quer dizer. — o mais velho corria os olhos para todos os lados, pensando na melhor sugestão, já que seria um tiro no escuro. — O que acha deste? É discreto, elegante e tem um caimento perfeito sobre seu corpo. — entregou-lhe um cabide com vestes negras e detalhes, como casas dos botões e filetes sutis nas barras da gola, azul-marinho, com uma gravata slim de seda da mesma cor.

Sasuke encarou pensativo a opção e após alguns segundos pegou-o e voltou para o banheiro.

Faltavam cinco minutos para o horário combinado e Sasuke já estava na porta da residência da Sakura, questionando-se se apertava a campainha ou aguardava o horário pontual. A ansiedade já obrigava-o a manter o dedo sobre ela, mas a sensatez freava-o, no entanto Tsunade cansou de aguardá-lo tocar. Fazia um pouco mais de três minutos que encarava-o pela câmera de segurança parado em frente a porta com o dedo na campainha.

— Entre logo de uma vez. — esbravejou e se não quisesse passar uma imagem de "mãe coruja" que vai esganá-lo se fizer a "filha" sofrer riria do susto que o Uchiha levou — Sakura está prestes a descer. Aguarde-a aqui. — apontou para um sofá e se retirou para dar privacidade ao casal, depois de lançar um olhar fulminante para o homem e ameaçá-lo com as seguintes palavras: "Passe dos limites e caço-o até o inferno se precisar para matá-lo.".

Nervoso e de certa forma receoso devido a recém ameaça recebida, Sasuke manteve-se em pé com as duas mãos nos bolsos da calça aguardando Sakura descer por aquela escada. Respirou fundo, olhou as horas no relógio de pulso, voltou a posição inicial, perdeu-se na paisagem fora da janela, começou um tique nervoso com as pernas e estava quase surtando quando seu mundo parou ao ouvir o tilintar dos saltos e olhar na direção da escada, encontrando-a descer degrau por degrau tão lentamente que conseguia captar cada mero detalhe como ela engolir a seco, morder o lábio inferior, as mãos delicadas trêmulas sobre o corrimão, o olhar perdido num ponto qualquer mergulhada em pensamentos, sua beleza natural e deslumbrante. Estava se apaixonando cada vez mais, era impossível negar pra si mesmo.

Sakura optou por um vestido lilás em degradê azul-marinho na barra do tecido leve esvoaçante. Era frente única e no pescoço havia um delicado caminho de pedras verde-água como seus olhos. O cabelo estava preso num coque frouxo com algumas mexas soltas moldando seu rosto e o make leve, quase imperceptível, apesar de os olhos estarem muito bem destacados pelo rímel e delineador e os lábios úmidos pelo gloss transparente.

Ela riu quando levantou a cabeça e encontrou-o encarando-a de queixo caído e olhos levemente arregalados, demonstrando sua surpresa. Observou-o minuciosamente. Calça social e blazer negros, uma camisa branca e gravata slim azul-marinho de seda que mantinha a harmonia com os detalhes sutis da mesma cor espalhados pelo modelo, tudo muito bem ajustado em seu físico. O cabelo negro ajeitado, mas ainda sim bagunçado, dando-o um ar "descolado". Perfeito seria uma palavra que descreveria dez por cento de como ele realmente estava.

Sakura sorriu chegando ao pé da escada e pigarreou, limpando a garganta seca — Espero que essa surpresa estampada em seu rosto seja por ter superado suas expectativas e não desapontado. — comentou rindo, fazendo Sasuke dar-se conta de que estava com a boca aberta, fechando-a em seguida, para oferecer-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

— Você nunca me desaponta. Está perfeita como sempre.

Ela sentiu as bochechas arderem pela seriedade de suas palavras, pelo olhar profundo, por aquele sorriso de canto charmoso e encantador e riu, mordendo o lábio inferior em nervosismo.

— Digo o mesmo. — desviou de seu olhar e sorriu sentindo um frio da barriga.

Alguns minutos se passaram enquanto Sasuke avançava passos timidamente a fim de se aproximar. Cauteloso, tocou os dedos de Sakura até conseguir entrelaçar sua mão a dela. Eles se encararam mantendo suas mãos unidas e perderam-se na imensidão de suas almas encontrando-se naquela dimensão que pertenciam somente a eles.

— Tudo bem. Agora sumam daqui para que eu possa beber em paz. — Tsunade ralhou, interrompendo-os e os dois riram desconcertados antes de despedirem-se tão tímidos que dava vontade de apertar suas bochechas. Saíram alheios ao sorriso divertido da loira que pegou o walk tokie e autorizou a saída dos seguranças através de um "Lee, Neji, escoltem Sakura a distância. Quero que ela se sinta livre hoje e aprecie a noite sem aborrecimentos.".

O silêncio se estendeu pelo caminho inteiro, mas não havia estranheza ou distância entre o casal, muito pelo contrário, estavam mais conectados um ao outro do que nunca. Sempre que tinha a oportunidade os olhos protetores e cuidadosos de Sasuke caíam sobre Sakura e encontravam seus olhos doces e gentis. Quando os olhares cruzaram ambos sentiam sentimentos inexplicáveis; o coração acelerava drasticamente, ondas e ondas de frio na barriga faziam as mãos suarem frio, a boca secava, a necessidade de se tocarem crescia e a intimidade chegava, uma intimidade ainda mais inexplicável; aquela sensação de que você conhece a outra pessoa mais que a si mesma. Ambos estavam curiosos para desbravar aquelas sensações, descobrir o que mais havia para ser descoberto, alcançar até o que não poderiam alcançar porque havia segurança para fazê-los acreditar de que juntos poderiam fazer o impossível.

Eles chegaram no destino, no restaurante Tokyo Shokuhin, onde Sasuke havia feito a reserva mais cedo. Primeiro porque foi onde se conheceram melhor durante o almoço que Kakashi e Jiraya haviam sugerido e segundo porque o restaurante prestava um excelente atendimento e preservava a privacidade de seus clientes e ele realmente gostaria de ter a noite somente para os dois, por mais que amasse seus fãs.

Como planejado não houve interrupções externas. Sasuke e Sakura foram recebidos com naturalidade e direcionados para um ambiente fechado e mais agradável. Sentaram-se à mesa, escolheram seus pratos e sob silêncio e calmaria apreciaram suas companhias, o contato visual sempre presente.

Sasuke esboçou um discreto sorriso e colocou sua mão sobre a mesa com a palma para cima e Sakura correspondeu-o entregando-lhe a sua. Havia uma carícia tímida com o polegar masculino e um aperto significativo da mão feminina. O contato sutil intensificava os sentimentos que transbordavam de seus olhares e ainda no silêncio eles se entendiam, ao menos entendiam que os corações acalmavam-se na presença um do outro. Não havia ansiedade, apenas uma saudável curiosidade.

— Sakura. — ele a chamou, ainda que ela estivesse fitando-o. Apreciou ao ver Sakura, quase que de imediato, ter as bochechas colorindo-se num rubro delicado e os lábios comprimirem um sorriso — Quero dizer que… que respeito suas inseguranças. — disse o que deveria ter dito no dia em que quase se beijaram de novo e ela hesitou. Desde aquele momento não conversaram abertamente sobre o que houve. — E independente do que aconteça entre nós eu estarei aqui para você porque acima de tudo quero o seu bem. — completou, observando seus olhos lacrimejarem.

— Obrigada, Sasuke… eu…

— Não agradeça. Eu tenho mais a agradecer do que você. — ele disse em tom brincalhão e Sakura riu.

— Duvido muito. — comentou, desviando de seu olhar.

— Não duvide. — Sasuke replicou e novamente os olhares se encontraram.

O silêncio se arrastou por algum tempo e Sakura decidiu abrir seu coração. Sasuke merecia sua sinceridade, mais do que qualquer um.

— Gosto do que temos… — iniciou, escolhendo as palavras cautelosamente — … mas eu não posso ir além do que já fui porque ainda estou machucada. Não pretendo voltar com o Sasori, longe disso, mas não acho justo me comprometer com você e machucá-lo por ainda não compreender o que acontece comigo na presença dele. Eu… Eu odeio saber que ainda…

Sasuke apertou sua mão para ganhar sua atenção e ela se interrompeu — Você não tem que me dizer es-…

— Temos que ser sinceros um com o outro, Sasuke. — Sakura interrompeu e sorriu confiante — Não dará certo se não houver franqueza entre nós…

Sasuke sentiu o peito aquecer e o coração acelerar. Ela claramente estava se esforçando para que o que quer que tivessem sobrevivesse aos impasses e isso o incentivou a fazer o mesmo.

— Tem razão. Eu não sei explicar direito, mas… — umedeceu o lábio inferior e procurou palavras que descrevessem o que ele queria transmitir —… mas eu quero mais do que você me proporciona e eu estou disposto a esperar o tempo que for preciso para isso acontecer. — Sakura sorriu, emocionada, e logo mais lágrimas acumulavam-se em seus olhos. Ameaçou dizer alguma coisa, mas ele antecipou-se para concluir o que tinha para dizer. — E eu quero esperar ao seu lado. Quero ser a pessoa com quem você pode contar sempre que precisar.

— Sasuke… — murmurou, cada vez mais emocionada. Não obstante, ainda haviam lágrimas para provar sua gratidão.

— Assim como você é a pessoa com quem eu tenho contado sempre que preciso desde que nos conhecemos. — ele levantou-se pouca coisa para que seus lábios alcançassem a mão dela e deixou um beijo demorado e grato. — Vamos no seu ritmo, certo?

Ela sorriu e apertou a mão dele num reforço de sua decisão — Certo.

— Prometo me comportar. — Sasuke sorriu sacana e Sakura ruborizou de imediato.

— Sasuke! — exclamou incrédula de sua audácia e riu quando ele soltou um curto riso gutural.

O jantar finalmente foi servido e durante a refeição conversaram sobre suas carreiras. Sakura descobriu que Sasuke foi descoberto quando ainda era um bebê. Seu primeiro trabalho foi como o bebê protagonista de um comercial de uma marca famosa de fraldas e desde então um trabalho seguido do outro lhe foi direcionado. Já Sasuke descobriu que Sakura iniciou a carreira de modelo por um acaso. Ela, aos onze anos, e duas amigas haviam feito uma aposta de quem ganharia um concurso que havia sido feito em sua cidade natal por uma agência "caça-talentos" e por incrível que pareça as três venceram.

— Ino, Hinata e eu nunca imaginamos que nossa brincadeira se tornasse nossa profissão. Acho que tivemos muita sorte.

— Talento. — Sasuke corrigiu-a, oferecendo-lhe seu braço como apoio para que saíssem do restaurante.

O caminho de volta foi preenchido por descontração. A conversa sobre seus passados estava tão interessante que mal perceberam que já haviam chegado. Sakura olhou para fora mirando sua casa e voltou a encará-lo. Repentinamente o silêncio chegou e eles, mergulhados nos olhares cruzados, respiraram fundo sentindo o coração acelerar. A mudança do clima foi brusca, mas ainda sim era agradável. As expectativas avançavam sobre seus controles e logo presenteavam um ao outro com seus melhores sorrisos apreciativos.

Sasuke pegou a mão de Sakura, pousada no colo feminino, e apertou-lhe transmitindo confiança. — Te levo até a porta.

Sakura assentiu e ele ofereceu-lhe o sorriso confiante de canto que a derretia.

Eles caminharam para a casa a passos lentos, ainda sob o silêncio. Ao chegar à porta, Sakura, que esteve por todo esse tempo de cabeça baixa, fitou-o e ele não resistiu em acariciar sua tez. A palma alcançou a bochecha levemente rubra e acariciou-a com o polegar.

O corpo de Sakura reagiu prontamente. A respiração foi engatada, os olhos pararam de piscar por receio de perder o olhar carinhoso que ele transmitia, o coração acelerou e o peito aqueceu. Ela colocou a mão sobre a dele no próprio rosto e sorriu, expondo seus sentimentos.

Sasuke teve que respirar fundo para aguentar o turbilhão de emoções que o invadiu ao receber o sorriso dela. Os olhos tão límpidos e expressivos deixavam-no atordoado ao mesmo tempo que encantado por tudo que ofereciam.

Movido pelo inconsciente, seu corpo reduziu a distância do dela e logo seu rosto estava ao lado do dela. As bochechas roçavam conforme ele inspirava o cheiro dela e ela o dele, eriçando os pelos do corpo devido à sensibilidade ocasionada por seus corações frenéticos.

Sakura riu e abaixou levemente a cabeça, envergonhada pelos pensamentos pecaminosos que lhe vieram a mente com aquele mínimo contato que se expandiu por lembranças de contatos mais intensos entre eles — Achei que fosse se comportar… — comentou em tom brincalhão e afastou-se levemente para olhá-lo nos olhos.

Sasuke sentiu o canto de seus lábios curvar-se num sorriso espontâneo e correspondeu-a com toda a transparência que seus sentimentos exigiam de si — Estou viciado em você, Sakura… — sussurrou, ciente do tom rouco e grave de sua voz falha, ainda que firme e preenchido de desejo.

— E está me viciando em você, Sasuke… — completou-o e quando menos percebeu tinha os olhos sobre os lábios finos dele. Engoliu a seco vendo-o umedecer o lábio inferior e mordeu o próprio sentindo a intensidade de seus desejos inundá-la.

Ele plantou um beijo casto e demorado sobre a testa feminina e afastou-se para encará-la — No seu ritmo. — murmurou, transmitindo toda sua confiança e segurança.

Sakura assentiu e os lábios repetiram o "No meu ritmo".

Ambos riram baixinho e se despediram com um "Boa noite" carregado de sentimentos, promessas e confidências que estavam nas entrelinhas que tanto compreendiam.

 **oOo**

 **N.A.:** ~*Aqui está um capítulo dedicado a esses dois que tanto amamos! Ah e descobrimos mais sobre o passado deles, né? Já pensou? Sasuke sendo bebê de um comercial de fraldas? E a Sakura? Doida de pedra com a Ino e Hinata! Viraram modelo por causa de uma aposta, onde já se viu?! Kkkkkkk

Vocês gostaram? Valeu a pena mudar os planos? '-'

Acham que Sasuke e Sakura estão fazendo a coisa certa ou que deveriam fazer diferente?

Contem-me, sim? Não me deixem com a impressão de que me precipitei ao escrever esse especial Kkkkkkkkkk

Tenham uma boa noite e ótima semana!

Até a próxima!*~

Obs: Quanto a prévia do próximo, mantém-se a que coloquei no capítulo anterior com o nome "Química"!


	12. Chapter 12

**N.A.:** ~*Yooooo!

AHHH QUE SAUDADE DE VOCÊS! Pensem numa pessoa que quase surtou de saudades de vocês e dessas fanfics que acabam com a minha sanidade?! Como vão? Bem? Com saudades também?!

Já sei, vocês devem estar se perguntando o motivo deste capítulo não se chamar "Química". Bom, perdi meu notebook por um tempo, mas a inspiração bateu em minha porta e eu precisei deixá-la entrar, afinal, não é sempre que ela me visita rsrs

E aí que como eu não tinha o capítulo "Química" para dar continuidade e nem os outros que já estão prontos, resolvi fazer uma ponte de novo rsrs

A coisa boa é que veremos mais um passo do relacionamento SasuSaku, a ruim é que "Química" ficará para o próximo! E para dar certeza de que ficará dessa vez para o próximo, vou deixar outra prévia do capítulo! Kkkkkkkkk

Agora deixem-me me desculpar pelo meu sumiço. Gente, me perdoem. Tantas coisas aconteceram que não haveria espaço suficiente para expor. Resumidamente, além de tudo que já me impedia de escrever e atualizar minhas fanfics, me mudei, perdi meu notebook, fiquei doente, viajei (a contragosto), tive compromissos e mais compromissos inadiáveis, aff... foi (ainda está sendo sem prazo de acabar para a minha infelicidade! T_T) o pandemônio. Enfim, aqui está o novo capítulo!

Aviso que voltarei na segunda-feira do dia 03/07. Nessa segunda muito provável eu estarei treinando para me tornar zumbi Kkkkkkkkk

Ahhhh preciso agradecer aos lindos comentários do capítulo passado. Mew, vocês me inspiram pra ca#$% ! Sério. Essa fanfic não seria nada sem vocês!

Agora sim, podem ir lá ler! Apreciem sem moderação!

Boa leitura!*~

Obs: O que estiver em negrito e itálico são mensagens do whatsapp do Sasuke para outro personagem. O que estiver só em negrito é do outro personagem para o Sasuke. Ok? É que aqui no ff . net não dá para alinha à direita rsrsrs

Desculpem por isso rsrs

 **oOo**

 **Capítulo 12 - União Pessoal**

 **oOo**

Sasuke dirigia para casa quando foi perturbado por sua mente a tal ponto que se viu encostando o carro e pegando o celular, sentindo um aperto conhecido no peito.

 _ **Tenha uma boa noite, Sakura.** 23:14_

 **Rsrs** 23:14

Finalmente soltou a respiração engatada e toda a tensão se desfez em um sorriso aliviado ao vê-la responder.

 **Acho que acabou de me dizer isso pessoalmente, Sasuke.** 23:14

 _ **Disse? Pensei ter esquecido.** 23:14_

 **Não rsrsrs** 23:15

 _ **Certo. Só queria conferir se ainda estava usando este número, admito.** 23:15_

 **Ora, e por que não usaria?** 23:15

Ele mal teve tempo para responder, Sakura pareceu passar por uma epifania e em seguida lhe cobriu com mensagens.

 **Não me diga que já fizeram isso com você!** 23:15

 **Que absurdo, Sasuke!** 23:15

 **Me diz quem fez isso com você para que eu possa dizer algumas coisas para essa pessoa!** 23:15

 _ **Ela tinha medo da mídia.** 23:15_

 **Céus, isso não justifica! Podia ao menos ter te dito isso em vez de fugir.** 23:15

Sasuke pensava em dizer um "Acontece." e mudar de assunto quando leu _"Sakura digitando…_ " e preferiu aguardar. Pelo que parecia ela escrevia e apagava, ficando neste ciclo vicioso por dois minutos, no entanto ele não sabia que era porque ela avaliava se deveria dar o passo que estava planejando dar. Seu coração dizia que sim, deveria, sua mente dizia que não, não deveria porque estavam no começo, havia freado-o e precisava manter-se sã e responsável para não machucá-lo, mas ela optou pelo coração, porque este a fazia sorrir como boba ao lembrar de todos os momentos bons que Sasuke lhe ofereceu. Ele merecia reciprocidade.

 **Eu jamais vou fugir.** 23:17

 **Estou aqui para você.** 23:17

 **Estou aqui para** ** _nós_** **.** 23:18

Em meio há um sorriso comovido, Sasuke paralisou lendo e relendo aquelas palavras quando foi despertado pela notificação de que ela lhe enviou outra mensagem.

 **E você? Está aqui para mim?** 23:19

 _ **Sim.** 23:19_

 _ **Para você e para nós.** 23:19_

 **Ótimo.** r **srs** 23:19

 **Boa noite, Sasuke.** 23:20

 _ **Boa noite, Sakura. Bons sonhos.** 23:20_

 **Para você também.** 23:21

Sakura, com um sorriso expansivo e insistente movendo seus lábios, bloqueou o celular e mordeu o lábio inferior sentindo um frio na barriga e uma onda de sentimentos bons envolvendo-a. Já Sasuke, ainda mais sorridente do que já se imaginou ficando algum dia, releu mais algumas vezes a conversa vendo-a ficar offline antes de bloquear o celular e voltar a dirigir para casa.

No dia seguinte Sakura acordou cedo para iniciar seu dia. Acompanhará a sessão de fotos de três das suas quatro amigas para depois almoçar com elas.

— Isso é sério?! — Ino exclamou, chamando a atenção dos profissionais que maquiavam-na.

Hinata repreendeu-a com um olhar carregado de seriedade e Sakura abaixou a cabeça, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

— Tão discreta… — Karin ironizou diante do escândalo da loira e revirou os olhos. — Anuncie de uma vez nas redes sociais, talvez assim você sossega.

— Não brinca comigo que eu anuncio mesmo! E se reclamar ainda conto para a mídia! Ah e já aproveito para contar sobre seu joguinho com o Suigetsu!

— Joguinho? Que joguinho? — Sakura se interessou e aguardou por explicações, mas Ino e Karin estavam ocupadas demais confrontando-se visualmente pelo reflexo do espelho, então Hinata respondeu.

— Suigetsu-kun chamou a Karin para sair, mas ela disse que está namorando.

— Karin está namorando?! — abismada, Sakura exclamou, encarando a ruiva. — Desde quando?!

— Não estou namorando. — finalmente o confronto foi desfeito, ainda que Karin encarasse a loira de esguelha.

— Mas disse que estava só para ver a reação do Sui-kun. — Ino cantarolou e mostrou a língua para a Karin antes do maquiador virar seu rosto para frente, impedindo-a de continuar com aquela afronta. — Imagine a reação do Sui-kun ao ler uma manchete dizendo que tudo é uma mentira.

— Você não ousaria. Espalho aos quatro ventos que você está frustrada com o Gaara. — Karin replicou e Ino sentiu o queixo cair.

— Mas o que? — Sakura intrometeu-se, ainda mais abismada. — Como assim frustrada com o Gaara? Vocês ficaram?!

A loira suspirou e encarou-a pelo espelho — Não ficamos. Esse é o ponto. Acho que não estamos em sincronia.

Hinata riu e Ino deu de ombros — Dê tempo ao tempo, Ino. Talvez o Gaara-kun esteja intimidado, afinal, você é uma das modelos nipônicas mais lindas. — aconselhou, sorrindo. — E Karin… acho que deveria conversar com Suigetsu. Se gosta dele, dê-lhe uma chance.

— Você só diz isso porque já está vivendo seus felizes para sempre com o Naruto. Aliás, vocês vão mesmo noivar? — Ino perguntou e Karin sorriu.

— Aquele idiota me disse que já comprou o anel de noivado, Hinata.

— Espera. Tudo isso aconteceu depois do jantar de comemoração? — Sakura questionou vendo todas assentirem.

— Temari e Shikamaru finalmente criaram vergonha na cara e decidiram oficializar o namoro e Tenten também conversou com o lesado do Neji, antes que pergunte. — Ino antecipou-se, vendo Sakura ameaçar perguntar e assentir depois do que disse. — Mas mais uma vez foi em vão. Acho que seu segurança é incapaz de perceber certas coisas, Sakura.

— Ei. O foco aqui é a Sakura. — Karin chamou a atenção e ela soltou um estalo com a língua.

— Será que atropelei as coisas?! Eu disse a ele que estava aqui para ele e para "nós"! — Sakura distraiu-se completamente ao ser lembrada do próprio problema amoroso e parece que as demais também.

— Que maravilhoso! — Ino gargalhou tão alto que ouviu-se o eco por algum tempo. — Até que você e o Uchiha estão indo na velocidade do Flash, hein!

— Inferno, Ino! Fala mais baixo! — Sakura protestou, levantando-se para andar de um lado para o outro. — Acham que fui precipitada?

— Não… claro que não. — Hinata prontificou-se a acalmá-la — Pelo que você contou do que já tinha acontecido no jantar o que você disse só reforçou o que vocês fizeram.

— E outra… — Karin começou, afastando a maquiadora para encarar diretamente Sakura. — Sasuke-kun já é bem grandinho e sabe bem onde está se enfiando. Ele é o mais esperto e menos ingênuo de nós. Relaxa e curta o que está acontecendo entre vocês.

— Odeio admitir, mas ela tem razão, amiga. — Ino emendou, levantando-se quando o cabeleireiro sinalizou de que já havia acabado o penteado. — Se você continuar pilhada assim com medo de machucar o Sasuke-kun vai acabar perdendo a magia do que está acontecendo entre vocês.

Hinata riu discretamente vendo a rosada pelo reflexo do espelho suspirar resignada. — Dará tudo certo, Sakura. — Afirmou sorrindo, fazendo-a esboçar um leve sorriso.

As três, prontas para o ensaio fotográfico de uma campanha publicitária importante, abraçaram Sakura antes de começarem a trabalhar, deixando-a sozinha para refletir por algumas horas, tempo esse que ela se pegou relendo a conversa do dia anterior com Sasuke.

Do outro lado da cidade Sasuke enxugava a testa com uma toalha de rosto depois de jogar a primeira partida de basquete com os amigos.

— Você joga como minha avó, Kankurou. — Naruto provocou-o, vendo-o fazer uma careta ao se engasgar com a água que estava bebendo.

— Vai pro inferno! Trapaceando até eu ganharia, idiota.

— Ele é idiota sim, mas roubar a bola porque você se distraiu com seu cadarço não é considerado trapaça. — Sasuke disse rindo e indo até o banco para pegar o celular e conferir se haviam notificações, principalmente alguma _dela_.

— É isso a-… Ei, Sasuke! Custava não me ofender?

— Eu te defendi. — corrigiu-o, sorrindo de canto, ainda que estivesse com os olhos presos na tela.

— Defendeu e ofendeu. Acho que eu já deveria ter me acostumado, mas sempre tenho vontade de te socar quando faz isso, bastardo! — Kankurou gargalhou, Gaara soltou um suspirou cansado, Temari revirou os olhos e Shikamaru riu discretamente, conforme Naruto pegava o celular para ligar para a Hinata para, se tiver sorte em ser atendido, conferir como estava indo a sessão.

Gaara começou uma conversa sobre o show que fariam logo após o lançamento dos videoclipes quando Sasuke distraiu-se completamente do "agora" ao ver Sakura online.

"Ela falará com ele?", "Será que sabe que ele está online?", "Deveria ser ele a falar com ela?", eram as perguntas mais insistentes que rondavam sua mente, mas optou por aguardar para ver o que ela faria. Passados alguns minutos, decidiu parar de esperar e tomar a iniciativa.

 _ **Bom dia.** 11:50_

Sasuke se surpreendeu pela mensagem ser lida de imediato, significando uma coisa: ela estava com a conversa deles aberta, então havia uma grande chance de ela ter falado com ele e isso o alegrava de alguma forma.

Sakura gelou quando ouviu a notificação de uma mensagem dele e viu "Nova mensagem" na tela. Engoliu a seco, fechou os olhos de vergonha por ter sido pega no flagra relendo a conversa e respirou fundo antes de conferir o que ele havia mandado para respondê-lo.

 **Bom dia. rs** 11:51

 _ **Tudo bem?** 11:51_

 **Tudo sim e com você?** 11:51

 _ **Estou bem.** 11:51_

 _ **Dormiu bem?** 11:52_

 **Dormi e você?** 11:52

 _ **Também.** 11:52_

Um silêncio constrangedor pairou sobre a tela e sem perceber ambos riram encarando-a. Como sempre havia muito o que dizer, mas nenhuma palavra para expressar. Sakura começou a digitar alguma mensagem que puxasse assunto, mas apagou-a. Sasuke fez o mesmo em seguida.

 **O que está fazendo?** 11:54

Sasuke sentiu um sorriso se formar nos lábios e um frio na barriga vendo-a quebrar o silêncio, provando que gostaria de continuar conversando com ele.

 _ **Jogando basquete com meus amigos.** 11:54_

 **Seu time está ganhando?** 11:54

 _ **Sim.** 11:54_

 **Uau. Então temos um profissional aqui.** 11:55

 **Rsrs** 11:55

 _ **Não é para tanto.** 11:55_

 _ **E você? O que está fazendo?** 11:55_

 **Estou esperando minhas amigas terminarem um** **ensaio fotográfico.** 11:55

 **Vamos almoçar daqui a pouco.** 11:55

— Sasuke! Vamos terminar o jogo! — Naruto chamou-o e ele realmente ficou tentado a abandonar o jogo para continuar falando com Sakura.

 _ **Preciso ir.** 11:56_

 _ **Bom apetite para quando almoçar. Divirta-se.** 11:56_

 **Obrigada. Boa sorte! Torcerei para que seu time ganhe!** 11:56

 _ **Obrigado.** 11:57_

O silêncio estava mais uma vez ali, mas naquele momento era por outro motivo. Sasuke pensava se perguntava o que ansiava saber, optando por fazê-lo.

 _ **Nos falamos mais tarde?** 11:57_

Sakura riu lendo a mensagem e mordeu o lábio inferior sem conseguir conter a felicidade de perceber que ele também gostaria de voltar a conversar.

 **Claro. Estarei aqui para** ** _nós_** **.** 11:57

Ele pegou-se sorrindo ao lembrar da conversa anterior onde ela havia dito que não fugiria, que estaria ali para ele e para o "nós". Definitivamente estava apaixonado.

 _ **Certo. Então até mais tarde.** 11:57_

 **Até mais tarde. rs** 11:57

Sakura viu Sasuke ficar offline e com um sorriso ansioso insistindo em permanecer em seus lábios bloqueou a tela.

Já havia anoitecido quando Sasuke havia acabado de chegar em casa. Depois do jogo, junto com os amigos almoçou, depois acompanhou a gravação das últimas tomadas do vídeoclipe que ainda não havia sido concluído e separou-se da banda que tinha alguns compromissos, optando por visitar seu contador para conferir a administração dos seus investimentos.

— Ora, já voltou, Sasuke-kun? — Orochimaru questionou ao vê-lo entrar na casa. Trajava o habitual hobby de seda e pantufas tradicionais e mexia em seu tablet, afundado sobre a poltrona no canto da sala. Depois de ouvir uma concordância gutural como um "Hn.", o empresário iniciou o monólogo. — Nas redes sociais só há notícias do mais novo "casal" cinematográfico que parecem mais próximos na vida real. Interessante, não? Se tivesse me dito que o jantar era com a Sakura-chan eu teria sugerido uma vestimenta mais apropriada e especial.

— Há alguma correspondência ou recado? — perguntou, ignorando o que havia sido dito.

— Nada em especial. — foi a resposta que fez Sasuke lhe dar as costas e começar a subir as escadas, até Orochimaru lhe dizer algo que o fez cessar por segundos os passos. — A não ser pelo pedido de confirmação diante de uma proposta indecente de uma campanha publicitária em que seu cachê vai ser inteiramente doado para uma instituição de caridade que foi marcada sem meu consentimento para amanhã. Acredito que saiba sobre o que se trata, certo?

Sasuke sorriu de canto incrédulo da capacidade do Naruto de sempre conseguir o que quer. Com certeza se tratava da mesma campanha que Sakura terá que fazer com o ex. Retomava os passos quando ouviu Orochimaru dizer: "Não sei qual sua intenção, mas decida se quer mesmo participar disso.".

Assim que atravessou a porta da suíte recebeu uma mensagem e tinha certeza de que era do Naruto, confirmou ao encarar a tela do celular.

 **Está aí, bastardo?** 20:23

 _ **Hn.** 20:24_

 **Consegui arranjar aquele esquema.** 20:24

 **Você só precisa mandar o Orochimaru confirmar sua presença.** 20:24

 _ **Primeiro falarei com Sakura. Se ela me quiser por perto mando-o confirmar.** 20:25_

 **Beleza.** 20:25

 **Mas a confirmação deve ser feita ainda hoje.** 20:25

 **Senão os caras vão achar que sou um louco alucinado.** 20:25

 **Não foi fácil convencê-los de que o "grande" Uchiha Sasuke pediu para participar de uma campanha.** 20:25

Sasuke riu imaginando a cena. De fato foi a primeira vez que isso aconteceu, a iniciativa sempre partia do outro lado.

 _ **Hn.** 20:26_

 **Ah e o cachê vai ser doado.** 20:26

 **INTEIRO.** 20:26

 **Para uma instituição de caridade que a Temari ajuda.** 20:26

 **Mas você não liga pra isso, não é?** 20:26

 **O mais importante eu consegui.** 20:26

 _ **Hn.** 20:26_

 **Não me desaponte sendo um covarde, hein.** 20:27

 **Dá um jeito de convencer a Sakura-chan…** 20:27

 **E aparecer lá e colocar aquele maldito no lugar dele.** 20:27

 _ **Hn.** 20:27_

 **Beleza então. Flow.** 20:28

 _ **Flw.** 20:28_

Sasuke respirou fundo antes de iniciar aquela conversa com a Sakura. Não sabia nem como abordar o assunto. Deveria dizer: "Fui chamado para uma campanha e olha que coincidência, é a mesma que você precisa fazer com o seu ex." ou "O que acha de trabalharmos juntos na campanha com seu ex? Naruto já armou tudo para me incluir.". Praguejava a todos que conhecia e a si mesmo de pensar em como aquela história havia ido longe demais. E se ela não quiser tê-lo por perto? E se ela estiver contando com aquela campanha para descobrir o que ela realmente sente pelo Sasori?

— Droga. — resmungou, bloqueando o celular. Foi até a grande janela e abriu o vidro, inspirando o ar exterior que trazia consigo fragrâncias das árvores e flores locais.

Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e levou alguns minutos para acalmar-se diante da possibilidade de Sakura escolher Sasori em vez dele. A insegurança afrontava-o e minava toda a sua coragem de prosseguir com aquele plano idiota feito _por um idiota_. Jamais deveria ter se deixado levar pelo Naruto. Estava prestes a guardar o celular no bolso da calça quando ouviu notificação de uma mensagem nova. Surpreendeu-se por ver que era uma mensagem _dela_.

 **Sasuke?** 20:59

 _ **Estou aqui.** 20:59_

 **Ocupado?** 20:59

 _ **Não.** 20:59_

 _ **Como você está?** 20:59_

 **Acho que aflita.** 21:00

 **Rsrs** 21:00

 _ **Por que? O que houve?** 21:00_

Percebeu que Sakura estava hesitando em contar, apesar de saber o motivo. Ela levou um pouco mais de um minuto para respondê-lo.

 **É amanhã, Sasuke.** 21:02

 **Amanhã haverá a campanha que Sasori comentou àquela vez.** 21:02

 **Estou tão insegura…** 21:02

 _ **Você não deve se sentir assim.** 21:02_

 **Eu sei, mas… é incontrolável, sabe?** 21:03

Oh, sim, ele sabia. Tudo que ele sentia por ela era incontrolável, a paixão, os sentimentos crescentes, o instinto protetor e presente, a insistência em levá-lo para além dos próprios limites, o reflexo de sempre procurá-la, apoiá-la, em qualquer local ou situação, era muito, _muito incontrolável_.

 **Resolvi ver o roteiro da campanha e… é uma campanha de roupas íntimas, Sasuke!** 21:03

 **Aquele cretino** **manipulou tudo a seu favor para que eu fosse incapaz de estar no controle!** 21:03

 **Estou tão irritada e indignada!** 21:03

A primeira reação do Uchiha foi arregalar os olhos. A segunda foi ter o olho direito trêmulo numa reação involuntária movida pela raiva e estresse. A terceira foi fechar uma carranca e trincar o maxilar. A quarta foi resmungar todas as ofensas que conhecia. A quinta foi perder a capacidade de ser racional, quando percebeu já havia recorrido ao saco de areia, socando-o inúmeras vezes com toda a sua força imaginando que era a cara mal lavada do homem inescrupuloso que estava obrigando Sakura a se expor daquela maneira. Ele sentia as têmporas pulsarem só de imaginar aquele desgraçado tocando-a, mesmo que fosse para as fotos. Mas o que o fez socar o saco de areia tão forte que derrubou-o da corrente que o prendia ao teto foi imaginar Sakura acuada e oprimida diante da presença dele e dos toques repugnantes dele.

Sasuke poderia estar errado, mas julgava que Sakura não estava daquela forma por medo de descobrir que ainda amava o ex, e sim porque sabia que o ex jogava sujo e poderia obrigá-la a fazer o que quisesse, principalmente manipulá-la diante de todos.

Ao ouvir a notificação de uma nova mensagem Sasuke enxugou a testa que transpirou durante seu ataque de raiva pela impotência e foi atrás do celular.

 **Sasuke?** 21:09

 _ **Estou aqui.** 21:10_

 _ **Desculpe, tive que atender o telefone.** 21:10_

Mentiu. Mas o que deveria fazer? Dizer que acabou de colocar um saco de areia abaixo por raiva pelo que o maldito do ex dela tinha planejado? Não. Com certeza não.

 **Tudo bem.** 21:10

 **O que está fazendo?** 21:10

 _ **Sakura.** 21:11_

 _ **Você não deve se sentir insegura. Você é forte e decidida.** 21:11_

 _ **E se está decidida a não deixá-lo machucá-la mais, não deixará.** 21:11_

Sakura, apesar de ter lido suas mensagens, não respondeu-o, então continuou.

 _ **Você consegue.** 21:12_

 **Eu não sei…** 21:12

 **Sinto como… como se eu não fosse nada.** 21:12

 _ **Mas você não é. Muito pelo contrário. Você é tudo, tudo o que quer e que merece ser.** 21:12_

 **Rs** 21:13

 _ **Por que riu?** 21:13_

 **É só que… é engraçado como as coisas são diferentes.** 21:13

 _ **O que quer dizer?** 21:13_

 **Não é uma comparação, só uma constatação, sabe?** 21:13

 **Você enaltece minhas qualidades, quando Sasori sempre enalteceu meus defeitos.** 21:14

 **Ele sempre falava da minha fragilidade, das minhas inseguranças e** **fraquezas…** 21:14

 **Acho que já falei demais…** 21:14

 **Me desculpe por isso.** 21:14

 **Bom, preciso ir, amanhã levanto cedo. Obrigada por me apoiar, Sasuke.** 21:15

 _ **Espera.** 21:15_

 **Hum?** 21:15

 _ **Lembra quando eu disse que você não está sozinha?** 21:15_

 **Sim.** 21:15

 _ **Quer que eu esteja lá amanhã?** 21:16_

Sakura demorou para respondê-lo e parecia que quanto mais o tempo passava, mais seu coração acelerava em expectativa. Ele arriscou, mas sentia que era preciso naquele momento, porque queria mais do que tudo estar ao lado dela para ajudá-la a encarar aquilo.

 **Seria muito egoísta responder** **que sim?** 21:18

Ele sentiu os lábios formarem um pequeno sorriso e logo estava eufórico.

 _ **Seria muito egoísta dizer que se respondesse que não eu iria para lá do mesmo jeito?** 21:18_

 **Rsrs** 21:19

 **Pedirei à Shishou que arranje** **um cartão de acompanhante.** 21:19

 _ **Não é necessário.** 21:19_

 **E como pretende entrar?** 21:19

 _ **Você vai ver.** 21:19_

 _ **Será surpresa.** 21:19_

 **Uau! Adoro surpresas!** 21:20

 **Rsrs** 21:20

Outro sorriso formava-se em seus lábios quando recebeu outra mensagem.

 **Preciso ir agora. Muito obrigada, Sasuke!** 21:21

 **Não tenho palavras para descrever o quão feliz e grata estou.** 21:21

 _ **Não precisa agradecer. Deveria ser eu a agradecer aqui.** 21:21_

Sasuke estava digitando o agradecimento quando recebeu outra mensagem dela.

 **Não ouse. Dessa vez o agradecimento será feito por mim!** 21:22

 **Rsrs** 21:22

 _ **Tudo bem.** 21:22_

Sasuke riu observando: " _Sakura digitando…_ ".

 **Mais uma vez obrigada…** 21:22

 **Boa noite, Sasuke.** 21:22

 _ **Boa noite. Bons sonhos.** 21:23_

 **Para você também.** 21:23

 _ **Até amanhã.** 21:23_

 **Até. Rs** 21:23

De imediato, pela primeira vez, Sasuke bloqueou o celular, tinha algo importante para fazer.

Saiu do quarto como um foguete e foi atrás de Orochimaru, que ainda estava no mesmo lugar.

— Confirme minha presença. — ordenou, observando Orochimaru encará-lo, sério, como raramente ficava.

Com uma sobrancelha levantada, talvez por incredulidade, Orochimaru pigarreou antes de dizer o que queria. — Você tem certeza disso? Seu cachê será inteiramente doa-…

— Confirme. — cortou-o e pretendia voltar para o quarto quando seu empresário lhe chamou a atenção.

— Seu interesse na Sakura-chan está impulsionando-o a fazer coisas irracionais. Acha mesmo que é uma boa ideia se enfiar numa campanha publicitária internacional com ela e o ex dela? Claramente isso é uma lavação de roupa suja. — acostumado com o silêncio do "pupilo", Orochimaru continuou seu discurso. — Como seu empresário sugiro que não se enfie nisso.

— Obrigado, mas dispenso sua sugestão. Já confirmou minha presença? Se não confirmou, confirme. Boa noite.

Sasuke voltou à sua suíte e foi direto para o box tomar um longo e relaxante banho antes de dormir.

Ao ir para cama viu a luz de notificação do seu celular piscar, anunciando mensagens novas. Era Naruto, dizendo um "Acabei de receber a sua confirmação. Você é meu herói. Acaba com aquele maldito e de quebra conquiste a Sakura-chan! Kkkkkkkkkkkkk", que o fez sorrir e bloquear o celular para ter uma boa noite de sono.

No dia seguinte, Sakura foi acordada com vozes familiares chamando-a.

— Testuda! — Ino exclamou, fazendo Tenten, que havia acabado de chegar de uma viagem a trabalho, lhe dar um tapa e reclamar pelo grito agudo.

— Sakura… vamos, acorde ou vai se atrasar. — disse, cutucando-a com cuidado.

— Acha mesmo que vai acordá-la com esse cuidado todo? Eu roncaria ainda mais achando que essas cutucadas eram massagem. — Temari protestou, revirando os olhos, fazendo Karin assentir.

— Ela tem razão. Que tal puxarmos o edredon?! — a ruiva sugeriu, já segurando o edredon.

— Nã-Não faça isso, Karin! — Hinata apressou-se em afastar as mãos da Karin do edredon e se aproximar de Sakura para chacoalhá-la levemente — Sakura. Acorde.

Sakura franziu o cenho e ainda presa ao sono virou o rosto para o outro lado, fazendo Ino resmungar alguma coisa enquanto pegava o celular e colocava uma música qualquer no volume máximo.

Sakura levantou num pulo assustada. Desnorteada, demorou a se localizar e entender o que estava acontecendo, principalmente por ver suas amigas ali, encarando-a, algumas rindo, outras lamentando Ino ser tão abusada.

— O que estão fazendo aqui?

— Viemos te apoiar! — Ino respondeu, pulando em sua cama para abraçá-la.

Sakura correspondeu o abraço apesar de ainda estar confusa, então Tenten, Temari, Karin e Hinata mostraram, com sorrisos de orelha a orelha, seus cartões de acompanhante.

Sakura levou alguns segundos para compreender o que estava acontecendo e arregalou os olhos — Como conseguiram?!

— Tsunade faz o que bem entende como sempre. — Karin respondeu, com um sorriso orgulhoso.

— Por isso eu digo: "Quero ser como a Tsunade-sama quando crescer.". Além de ter colocado aquele empresário de araque no lugar dele, ainda conseguiu nossas entradas para assistir o ensaio. — Temari disse rindo e Ino encarou Sakura, depois de afastar-se do abraço.

— Quero ver aquele cabelo de menstruação tentar alguma coisa com você. — ameaçou sorridente, mas ao perceber que Karin irritou-se pela forma como o chamou, dada a semelhança, o sorriso tornou-se constrangido. — Desculpe. O cabelo dele é de menstruação, o seu é um ruivo vívido e maravilhoso, amiga. Nada contra.

Karin revirou os olhos e todas riram, animadas, já planejando como seria divertido infernizar Sasori durante o ensaio inteiro para tentar animar e acalmar Sakura. Elas sabiam que Sakura, apesar de não ter dito nenhuma vez para nenhuma delas, estava insegura e receosa e por isso na noite anterior combinaram às escondidas acompanharem-na no ensaio.

Tomaram café da manhã, levaram bronca da Tsunade pelo escândalo logo cedo, riram pedindo desculpas e em seguida planejaram todas as atrocidades que conheciam contra o Sasori. Sakura enfim conseguiu relaxar e sentir-se mais segura.

Tsunade, com a "trupe" das donas do próprio nariz e os seguranças, seguiram em três carros para o estúdio fotográfico da MEISEI que cobriria em primeira mão aquela campanha. Sakura, que interagia vez ou outra, pensava se Sasuke realmente iria. Ainda não acreditava na sorte que tinha em ter tantas pessoas boas apoiando-a.

 **oOo**

 **N.A.:** ~*E aí está!

Oh, céus, espero que tenham gostado desse meu improviso! Não é o capítulo que vocês estavam esperando, mais uma vez, mas eu precisava escrever essa fanfic e não tinha como eu continuar qualquer um dos capítulos que já estavam prontos. Se não gostaram, me contem tá? Vou entender! E já peço perdão rsrs

AHHHH e perceberam que há casais se formando e outros ainda no meio do caminho, naquelas: vai ou não vai? Kkkkkkkkkkkk

Estão gostando disso? Querem mais? Querem menos? Céus! Que medo kkkkkk

De qualquer forma, devo dizer que apesar da insegurança eu até que gostei de escrever este capítulo! Fazia muito tempo que eu não escrevia um capítulo inteiramente no improviso, sem nenhum planejamento, sabe? Foi bem divertido! Estou torcendo para que tenha sido divertido ler também rsrsrs

Mas vamos lá! O próximo é garantido que venha o capítulo "Química" que sei que vocês estão morrendo de curiosidade para ler! Querem uma prova? Aqui vai! Mais uma prévia daquele capítulo! ^^

Próximo capítulo: Química

Segunda prévia: "Grupo: Missão: Fora Sasori!

Uzumaki Naruto: E aeeee, mulherada! Bora proteger a Sakura-chan?! 09:11

Uzumaki Karin: O que diabos você aprontou dessa vez, idiota?! 09:12

Uzumaki Naruto: =D 09:12

Yamanaka Ino: Pare de graça e desembucha logo! 09:12

Mitsashi Tenten: ? 09:13

Sabaku no Temari: Esse idiota está vivo?! 09:13

Hyuuga Hinata: Naruto-kun. Estamos esperando. 09:13

Uzumaki Naruto: Foi mal. O celular caiu. Então, seguinte: 09:13

Sabaku no Temari: ¬¬ 09:13

Uzumaki Naruto: O grande herói Uchiha Sasuke já está a caminho. Vocês só precisam segurar as pontas mantendo o maldito do Sasori longe da Sakura-chan até ele chegar. 09:13

Hyuuga Hinata: Mas que horas ele chega? 09:14

Uzumaki Naruto: Em meia hora, eu acho. Só que só vão deixar ele entrar no estúdio 10:30, que é o horário marcado para a sessão dele com a Sakura-chan e o maldito. 09:15

Yamanaka Ino: Babado! Triângulo amoroso! Adoro! 09:15

Mitsashi Tenten: Você está de brincadeira! Ele vai participar da sessão?!

Uzumaki Karin: Isso é mal. Sasori ficará sozinho com ela por no mínimo uma hora. 09:15

Sabaku no Temari: Acho que a Tsunade consegue liberar nossa entrada no estúdio. 09:15

Uzumaki Naruto: Se vocês entrarem melhor. Me dá calafrios só de pensar na Sakura-chan sozinha com ele."

É isso! Tenham um ótimo fim de semana! o/

Até a próxima!*~


	13. Chapter 13

**N.A.:** ~*Yo, Minna!

Ah, céus! Me perdoem pelo atraso. Sei que havia prometido trazer o capítulo dia 03/07, mas esqueci que era o dia do meu aniversário ^^"

Então pensem na correria que foi ontem! Além de tudo ainda tive as coisas do aniversário para me atrapalhar toda Kkkkkkkk

Bom, trago este capítulo, mas com uma notícia... não sei se é boa ou ruim, vocês que vão definir. O negócio é que quando vim postar percebi que o capítulo estava com 8 mil palavras. Muita coisa né? Então dividi para não ficar muito pesado a leitura. Tudo bem? Mas terça que vem, dia 11/07, já trago a outra parte! Garanto!

Outra coisa que queria falar, é: Muito obrigada para quem favoritou a fanfic e comentou no capítulo anterior e por favor, fantasminhas camaradas e leitores que sumiram, juntem-se a nós e comentem! A opinião de vocês é muito importante! Vocês são os melhores! s2

É isso! Boa leitura!*~

Obs: A conversa no início do capitulo de whatsapp é na visão da Hinata, ok? Mais uma vez, a formatação deste site tem que ser diferente porque eu não consigo alinhar à direita rsrs

 **oOo**

 **Capítulo 13 - Química - Parte I**

 **oOo**

Sakura havia acabado de se despedir das amigas e da mentora quando todas as meninas haviam recebido simultaneamente mensagem nos respectivos celulares. Desconfiadas, encararam-se e todos os olhares caíram sobre Hinata, que sorria como se soubesse o que estava acontecendo.

— Naruto-kun disse que tem algo para nos dizer. — comentou, mostrando o celular.

Sorrisos sagazes se formaram em cada boca feminina conforme encaravam as telas dos celulares.

 ** _Grupo: Missão: fora Sasori!_**

Uzumaki Naruto: **E aeeee, mulherada! Bora proteger a Sakura-chan?!** 09:11

Uzumaki Karin: **O que diabos você aprontou dessa vez, idiota?!** 09:12

Uzumaki Naruto: **=D** 09:12

Yamanaka Ino: **Pare de graça e desembucha logo!** 09:12

Mitsashi Tenten: **?** 09:13

Sabaku no Temari: **Esse idiota está vivo?!** 09:13

Hyuuga Hinata: _**Naruto-kun. Estamos esperando.**_ 09:13

Uzumaki Naruto: **Foi mal. O celular caiu. Então, seguinte:** 09:13

Sabaku no Temari: **-.-"** 09:13

Uzumaki Naruto: **O grande herói Uchiha Sasuke já está a caminho. Vocês só precisam segurar as pontas mantendo o maldito do Sasori longe da Sakura-chan até ele chegar.** 09:13

Hyuuga Hinata: _**Mas que horas ele chega?**_ 09:14

Uzumaki Naruto: **Em uma hora eu acho, só que só vão deixar ele entrar no estúdio 11:30, que é o horário marcado para a sessão dele com a Sakura-chan e o maldito.** 09:15

Yamanaka Ino: **Babado! Triângulo amoroso! Adoro!** 09:15

Uzumaki Karin: **Isso é mal. Sasori ficará sozinho com ela por no mínimo duas horas.** 09:15

Sabaku no Temari: **Acho que a Tsunade consegue liberar nossa entrada no estúdio.** 09:15

Uzumaki Naruto: **Se vocês entrarem melhor. Me dá calafrios só de pensar na Sakura-chan sozinha com ele.** 09:16

Hyuuga Hinata: _ **Vou falar com a Tsunade-sama, então.**_ 09:16

Mitsashi Tenten: **Isso, Hina. Vou ver quem será o fotógrafo. Se for alguém conhecido posso tentar facilitar as coisas para nós.** 09:17

Sabaku no Temari: **Então vou atrás dos assistentes do fotógrafo para ver se consigo descobrir se haverá pausas e quais os horários.** 09:17

Yamanaka Ino: **Aproveite e tente descobrir qual o roteiro do ensaio.** 09:17

Sabaku no Temari: **Ok.** 09:17

Mitsashi Tenten: **Se não conseguir, Tema, me avisa que tento tirar do fotógrafo.** 09:17

Uzumaki Karin: **Vou descobrir como está a segurança. Se der, colocamos o Sasuke-kun dentro antes do horário marcado.** 09:18

Uzumaki Naruto: **Deixo nas mãos de vocês. Preciso ir, vou gravar agora. Boa sorte, mulherada!** 09:18

Hyuuga Hinata: _**Para você também, Naruto-kun!**_ 09:19

Uzumaki Karin: **Boa sorte.** 09:19

Yamanaka Ino: **Boa sorte!** 09:19

Mitsashi Tenten: **Boa sorte, Naruto!** 09:20

Sabaku no Temari: **Boa sorte.** 09:20

Sakura, no camarim, sentada na cadeira enquanto profissionais maquiavam e penteavam-na, encarava através do espelho as oito lingeries, devidamente protegidas em cabides especiais cobertos com plásticos, que usará durante a sessão solo e depois na sessão com Sasori. Claramente perturbada, mordia o lábio inferior compulsivamente, tentando dispersar aquelas emoções "pessoais", porque ali deveria estar presente a modelo internacional "Haruno Sakura" e não a ex _do cretino_.

— Acredito que Sakura está perfeita. Nos deixem a sós, por favor. — Tsunade a tirou dos devaneios. Depois que os profissionais se retiraram, fechou a porta e sentou-se na poltrona ao lado da cadeira giratória que Sakura permanecia sentada. Encarando-a, suspirou, tão cansada psicologicamente quanto já esteve algum dia. — Primeiro você terá a sessão solo envolvendo quatro lingeries. Depois, a sessão com o desgraçado. No contrato não especifica tempo, então se a performance de vocês for boa, acabará rápido. Se ele ultrapassar qualquer limite você me sinaliza e entro com um recurso por "quebra de contrato", ou seja, você está totalmente assegurada por termos bem detalhados sobre qualquer abuso diante das linhas profissionais. Entendeu?

Sakura forçou um sorriso, buscando sua força interior para tranquilizar sua Shishou, que parecia mais nervosa que ela.

— Sim. Ficarei bem. Não se preocupe, Shishou.

A mais velha levantou-se com um sorriso confiante e foi até a porta — Eu sei que sim, mas para garantir trouxe reforços.

Assim que a porta se abriu Sakura sentiu o queixo cair vendo suas amigas, a maioria pelo menos, entrarem alvoroçadas, falando ao mesmo tempo.

— O que estão fazendo aqui?

— Vamos acompanhar você! — Hinata afirmou, sorrindo.

— Inclusive no estúdio! — Ino escancarou seu sorriso diabólico e piscou em seguida. — Aliás, preciso dizer, o fotógrafo dessa campanha é muito atencioso.

— Muito atencioso? — Temari perguntou em tom de malícia e Sakura demorou a entender o que estava rolando.

— Isso é coisa sua? Pediu ao fotógrafo para assistir?! — a rosada acusou, recebendo uma piscadela da loira de olhos azuis.

— Ok. Definitivamente ela fez muito mais do que pedir ao fotógrafo para que nos deixasse assistir. O que você descobriu, Ino? — Karin lançou a segunda acusação e revirou os olhos ao ver a loira mostrar um cartão de visitas.

— Ele é o fotógrafo principal da MEISEI, meninas! Adivinha o que ele fará por nós?

— Não acredito! — Temari exclamou, incrédula — Ele vai escandalizar a vinda do Sas-…

— Ahhhhhhh! — Ino berrou para interrompê-la. Haviam combinado que a inclusão do Sasuke na sessão seria surpresa.

— Como assim escandalizar? Ainda mais? Tenho certeza de que Sasori já tomou todas as providências para que até os monges do templo Naminoue saibam deste ensaio. — Sakura ironizou e depois de soltar um longo suspiro resignado, dirigiu-se às araras de roupas e pegou seu primeiro "figurino".

Ela mal conseguia perceber que ao seu redor as amigas riam entreolhando-se com cumplicidade.

— A propósito, onde está a Tenten? — Karin perguntou, estranhando o desaparecimento repentino da Mitsashi. — Não era ela que ia falar com o fotógrafo?

— Ah, ela me pediu para fazer isso. — como se sofresse uma epifania, Ino deu um pulo e bateu palma, sorrindo maliciosamente — Parece que o Neji chamou-a para conversar.

— Uau. Será que agora vai?! — Karin foi a primeira a comentar.

Em seguida, o celular da Hinata tocou e ela roubou a cena ao atender.

— O que? Mas como? — de repente, a morena dos olhos perolados ficou rubra. — Naruto-kun… — murmurou, resignada, ainda sob os olhares atentos de todas. — Tudo bem. Vou para casa. Obrigada, Hanabi-chan.

— O que houve? — Temari perguntou, assim que Hinata desligou o celular.

— Meu pai descobriu sobre o noivado e está furioso…

— Como ele descobriu? — Sakura perguntou, mas forçou um sorriso ao perceber sozinha a resposta.

Para reforçar, Karin esclareceu depois de mexer no celular.

— Sinceramente. O Naruto só não ganha o troféu de idiota do ano porque não existe um prêmio assim ainda. Como ele anuncia no Facebook uma coisa dessas sem nem falar com sua família primeiro?!

Hinata soltou um suspiro triste e Sakura foi abraçá-la.

— Tenho certeza de que o Naruto não fez por mal. Você sabe, ele é distraído. A animação o deixa impulsivo, né? — Hinata assentiu e Sakura sorriu — E quanto ao seu pai, não se preocupe. Ele vai entender depois que você e Naruto conversarem com ele sobre isso.

— Obrigada, Sakura. Bom, gostaria de ficar aqui para te dar apoio, mas preciso voltar para casa e acalmar as coisas até que Naruto-kun termine as gravações e vá para lá. Desculpe por isso…

— Tudo bem. Boa sorte.

— Parece que nada está indo como deveria. — Ino comentou, depois de se despedirem de Hinata e ela se retirar do camarim às pressas. — E você, Tema? Não precisa ir para as gravações do videoclipe?

— Não. Consegui negociar a minha parte para mais tarde, depois que acabar a sessão da Sakura. — respondeu, sorrindo orgulhosa.

Sakura sentiu-se um pouco mais confiante pelo apoio das amigas. Viu as meninas voltarem a falar da Tenten e do Neji e começou a se trocar, enquanto Tsunade revirava os olhos quando o burburinho tomou força.

— Mantenham-se sob controle e não desconcentrem a Sakura, ela passará por uma longa sessão de fotos daqui a pouco. — Tsunade repreendeu todas com o olhar antes de encarar Sakura, que ria pela postura rígida da empresária. — E você, qualquer escorregão daquele desgraçado você me avisa, entendeu?

— Sim, senhora. Obrigada, Shishou.

Devidamente vestida, com um hobby de seda branco, presente da contratante, Sakura preparava-se psicologicamente para iniciar sua sessão solo. Sob os olhares curiosos e cuidadosos de suas amigas, que estavam sentadas em fileira horizontal, foi recebida pelo fotógrafo que prestigiava a segunda sessão com ela.

— Que surpresa. Sai, não é? Você foi o fotógrafo do fechamento de contrato com a Konoha´s Seiko, certo?

— Isso. É um prazer fotografá-la mais uma vez. — Sai fez reverência e sorriu, sendo prontamente retribuído. — Como o ensaio de hoje não tem nada a ver com o filme, acredito que vou presenciar seu talento no auge. Estava ansioso por isso. — sorriu mais uma vez e Sakura teve o próprio sorriso disperso.

 _"_ _Isso foi uma ofensa?_ ", ela pensou, percebendo que aquele sorriso não era um sorriso sincero, era apenas um de fachada extremamente falso. De qualquer maneira, esbanjou um sorriso profissional e decidiu mostrar a ele que seu talento no auge era sinônimo de ser ímpar no que fazia e que não fora atoa que recebeu o título de uma das melhores modelos nipônicas internacionais.

— Vamos começar? — um dos assistentes do fotógrafo disse, para dispersar o clima hostil.

Nos bastidores, Tsunade sorriu maliciosamente vendo Sakura se posicionar sobre o recamier esquerdo, sofá divã de luxo vermelho com um braço só. A postura da modelo, o olhar escondido sob as pálpebras conforme ela deitava-se elegantemente sobre o sofá, levantando levemente a perna direita enquanto a esquerda ficava sensualmente dobrada, o silêncio que previa concentração, a seriedade, mostravam que Sakura havia levado o desafio a sério e que aquele book muito provável seria um dos mais impecáveis que Sai teve a sorte de trabalhar. As amigas também sabiam disso, conheciam-na como a mentora, por isso cruzaram os braços e aguardaram o queixo do fotógrafo cair diante da beldade no foco de sua câmera.

— Quando você quiser. — Sai anunciou e ficou por instantes em choque, encarando-a através da câmera.

O rosto alvo voltado para cima, levemente para seu lado, ainda que as orbes esmeraldinas estivessem inteiramente voltadas para as lentes da câmera num olhar de esguelha ladino e perigoso, aguardou o primeiro flash. Era uma pose extremamente sensual, absoluta. Tanto profissionalismo em apenas uma pose que sequer havia sido necessário orientá-la. Até mesmo os flashes tardaram a iniciar seu trabalho.

Sorrisos vitoriosos foram esboçados nas bocas femininas das amigas e mentora da modelo, que viam de camarote o queixo caído do fotógrafo que mal podia esconder sua surpresa.

Na câmera em ação, registrava-se Sakura com uma das peças pertencentes ao desfile anual Victoria´s Secret Fashion Show, o Bright Night Fantasy Bra. O sutiã de milhões de dólares projetado por um designer de joias, possui 9.000 gemas preciosas de esmeraldas ajustadas em mais de 450 quilates de ouro. A sofisticação resplandescente da peça reluzia diretamente na sofisticação da modelo, que posava confiante, com as mais diversas poses para cada flash.

Sai, boquiaberto com o modo como ela elevava as próprias experiências, era inteiramente conduzido pelo talento nato e inquestionável e profissionalismo líder da modelo. Na última foto, da última troca do ensaio solo, ele teve que fazer um pedido a ela, não por desgaste das poses que Sakura oferecia, mas por capricho de um fotógrafo que realmente apreciou a sessão: que a modelo, que desta vez trajava Hearts on Fire Diamond Fantasy Bra, uma combinação harmoniosa para o sutiã coberto por diamantes impecavelmente lapidados, deitasse sobre um tapete negro de pelo médio macio e ostentoso. Em sua percepção, a pele alva, as peças íntimas prateadas sobre os pelos do tapete preto dariam um "ar" ainda mais sensual do que as demais, principalmente pelos olhos esverdeados da modelo estarem contornados fortemente por um make "dark". Perfeição. Era a perfeição que Sai queria que aquela foto atingisse.

E assim o ensaio solo foi encerrado. Sai estava estático conferindo o resultado do seu pedido. Nunca antes havia tido facilidade de lidar com uma modelo como havia acontecido com Sakura. Realmente se surpreendeu e não foi o único, seus assistentes também estavam surpresos.

Sakura respirava fundo quando recebeu um abraço coletivo de suas amigas. Comemoravam o fim esplêndido daquela sessão de fotos, enquanto Tsunade ditava o roteiro da segunda sessão, até ser chamada, pelo contratante, para o escritório.

— Será que aconteceu alguma coisa séria? — Ino perguntou, observando Tsunade praguejar a interrupção.

Sakura, tentando disfarçar a insegurança de ter que trabalhar com Sasori em poucos minutos, sorriu e riu quando Karin cutucou Ino, fazendo-a pular de susto.

— Quero acreditar que você fez uma piada. — a ruiva soltou a ironia e revirou os olhos e Temari, pareceu repreender a loira pelo quase deslize, afinal, as três sabiam que cedo ou tarde Tsunade seria chamada para ser atualizada quanto a alteração de última hora na campanha publicitária, onde outra pessoa seria incluída na sessão, ninguém menos do que Uchiha Sasuke.

— Ah! — a loira, depois de se tocar do segredo que escondiam, deu um tapa na própria testa e começou a rir — É claro que foi uma piada, ruivinha linda do meu coração. Sakura, querida, você não tem que se preparar para a segunda parte da sessão?

— Sim… estou indo. — a rosada murmurou e perdida em seus pensamentos seguiu para o camarim.

Faziam quase quinze minutos que ela estava pronta e sentada na cadeira encarando o próprio reflexo no espelho. Perguntas girando em torno de Sasori rondavam sua mente que já estava bem perturbada. Era inacreditável como ele a influenciava mesmo sem estar presente, mesmo que a influência fosse extremamente negativa. E não era porque sentia-se confusa quanto aos sentimentos que tinha pelo ex, longe disso. Estava mais certa do que nunca de que jamais deveria ter se apaixonado por ele e que o término do relacionamento fora a melhor saída, mas havia insegurança, muita insegurança na verdade, no fato de que teria que aguentar ficar ao lado dele numa sessão de fotos que exigia contatos "íntimos". Praguejar a "conveniência" inconveniente daquela situação não a deixava menos frustrada e deprimida, mas ainda sim o fazia.

— Sakura. Está na hora. — Tsunade invadiu o camarim e assustou-a.

— Shishou, céus… que susto. — murmurou, tentando dispersar o clima deprimente. Forçou-se a sorrir e se levantou, caminhando para a arara para pegar o hobby de seda.

— Essas peças são lindas. Ficaram perfeitas em você. — a mais velha comentou, observando o nervosismo estampado na cara cínica de sua modelo preferida. — Sorri tanto que sinto câimbra por você. Ainda dá tempo de desistir.

— De forma alguma. Estou bem. Vou ficar bem. _Vou ficar bem_ … — repetiu para si mesma e respirou fundo ao sair com Tsunade em seu encalço resmungando coisas que não queria ouvir. Afinal, ela mesma havia decidido encarar seu passado de frente, estava mais do que na hora de confrontar Sasori e provar a indiferença que criou para ele.

O mantra que Sakura criou não impediu-a de travar quando o viu, nem conseguiu obrigá-la a manter o sorriso "indiferente" que havia _desenhado_ na boca, mas, ainda assim, quando conseguiu se recuperar do choque ao ouvi-lo soltar uma piada como: "Continuo tão lindo que ainda consigo mexer com você desse jeito? Vamos, Sakura, ao menos disfarce que o que sentia por mim não mudou. Não tem graça assim.", seguiu para o estúdio e aguardou pacientemente até Sai iniciar a sessão de fotos.

— Vamos começar. — Sai anunciou conferindo uma última vez sua câmera — Vamos iniciar a sessão com fotos onde os dois se encaram. Gradualmente vocês vão se aproximar até que finalmente cheguem a uma pose "íntima". Entenderam?

— Sim. Vai ser simples. — Sasori afirmou, esboçando um sorriso malicioso ao encarar Sakura, que estava absolutamente nula de qualquer expressão.

— Simples? Com certeza! Para um depravado como você é muito simples forçar a barra para uma pose íntima, não?! — Ino cuspiu, quase avançando para cima do modelo. Se não fosse por Lee, segurança particular da Sakura que Tsunade havia chamado um pouco antes de entrarem no estúdio, ela teria conseguido.

— Por favor, Ino-san, contenha-se.

— Vou me conter depois de esmurrar esse rostinho ridículo desse cretino! — respondeu, preparando-se para avançar mais uma vez.

— Adoraria contribuir para que isso aconteça. Esse maldito merece conhecer o inferno. — Karin resmungou.

— Elas vão ficar aqui? Como pôde permitir isso? Onde estão os seguranças? — Sasori exclamou e minutos depois Ino, Karin e Temari haviam sido expulsas do estúdio, depois de muito resistir, é claro, contudo escândalos fazia parte dos planos do modelo, que mesmo sendo surpreendido pela presença indesejável delas, conseguiu finalmente ficar sozinho com seu _alvo_.

— Bom, agora realmente vamos começar, por favor. — Sai insistiu, já preparando-se para iniciar as fotos.

Sakura, tensa dos pés à cabeça, tentava se concentrar no real motivo de estar ali, porque olhar nos olhos de Sasori, naqueles que já havia se perdido inúmeras vezes antes _daquilo_ acontecer, só a deixava mais e mais desestabilizada. "Eu te amo, Sakura.", "Fique comigo, amor.", "Vamos nos casar e formar uma família, porque sinto que tenho tudo o que almejo. Você é a mulher da minha vida.", repetiam-se, como se o passado estivesse no presente.

— Sakura. Olhos nos olhos, por favor. As fotos precisam transmitir…

— Sensualidade e intimidade. Eu sei, eu sei! — completou a frase do fotógrafo num tom frustrado e indignado e deu as costas a todos. — Isso não vai dar certo. — murmurou para si mesma, escondendo seus olhos lacrimejados sob a mão espalmada.

— Qual o problema, Sakura? — ouviu Sasori perguntar, mas não virou-se. _Grande erro_. Ele não deixou por menos, aproximou-se e colocou-se atrás dela, que enrijeceu por completo, principalmente ao ouvi-lo sussurrar ao pé do ouvido — Ainda sente minha falta, não é? Podemos resolver isso, Sakura… podemos vol-…

— Não se atreva a completar esta frase, Sasori! — ela estapeou a mão dele, que ia de encontro ao seu rosto, para longe.

O silêncio pairou sobre o estúdio enquanto, pela primeira vez, Sakura e Sasori se encaravam.

Um burburinho começou a soar da staff, com comentários desagradáveis e ainda mais perturbadores. "Eles namoravam até ano passado, né?", "Será que foram eles o casal daquele escândalo?!", "Acho que ela ainda gosta dele… coitada, depois de tudo ainda passar por isso…". De todas os comentários feitos, só houve um que realmente mexeu com Sakura: "Acho que me enganei. Ela não é tão boa quanto pareceu ser. Que modelo não consegue ter controle sobre os próprios sentimentos diante das câmeras?!".

" _Ela tem razão._ ", sua mente dizia a si mesma. Ser modelo significava vender a própria imagem, incluindo suas expressões, feições, olhares e sorrisos. O trabalho e carreira vinham em primeiro lugar. Se o contratante queria uma modelo sorridente, ela deveria dar seus sorrisos. Se queria uma modelo triste, deveria dar suas lágrimas. Essa era a regra daquele mundo, a regra que realmente havia domado, muito antes da própria vida pessoal ter sido destruída por Sasori.

— Preciso de uma pausa. Dez minutos, por favor. — pediu e se retirou sem esperar por uma resposta. Ao ouvir ao fundo Tsunade iniciar uma discussão com o empresário do Sasori passou a correr. Já estava transtornada o suficiente, não precisava de mais nada para potencializar sua explosão.

Ao chegar em seu camarim trancou a porta e paralisou em frente ao espelho, encarando-se. Via ali uma Sakura tão fragilizada que parecia que quebraria a qualquer momento. Lembrava muito a Sakura que havia passado por um término de namoro tortuoso e doloroso e isso era inadmissível. Aquela Sakura deveria estar enterrada junto com a impotência, o descontrole emocional, a ingenuidade e o Sasori. Ela não perderia tudo o que conquistou por ele, _não mais_.

— Eu consigo. Sou uma modelo internacional, ora essa. — respirou fundo e encarou-se mais uma vez, enxugando as lágrimas que insistiam em borrar a maquiagem. — É só dessa vez. Depois disso este pesadelo vai acabar. **_Eu consigo_**. — repetiu e retocou a maquiagem.

Batidas na porta soaram e logo as vozes de suas amigas também. Com seu emocional no controle, respirou fundo e armou o melhor sorriso que pôde, sendo bem-sucedida, já que suas amigas estavam de boca aberta, surpresas com o que viram.

— Nós batemos na porta certa? — Temari perguntou, simulando conferir a placa que indicava a quem pertencia o camarim.

— Que sorriso poderoso! Essa é a Sakura que conhecemos! — Ino afirmou e a abraçou.

— Ferre com a mente daquele merdinha… — Karin comentou, observando Sakura assentir, ainda que estivesse com um semblante sério.

As amigas foram novamente barradas na entrada do estúdio, mas Sakura seguiu confiante e concentrada. O tilintar dos saltos ecoava pelo corredor, anunciando sua entrada _triunfal_.

Sasori, pela primeira vez, vacilou em sua postura confiante e isso foi apenas o começo. Em trinta minutos de sessão, somente ele era pontuado por não desempenhar como Sai precisava.

— Sasori, concentre-se, por favor. Precisa demonstrar virilidade e um homem viril é primeiramente confiante. Consegue entender isso?

— É claro que consigo. Cacete…

Do lado de fora do estúdio, Sasuke aguardava pacientemente no carro, lendo a vigésima mensagem do Naruto questionando-o se já havia entrado, mas infelizmente ainda não. Os seguranças não deixavam-no entrar porque não receberam dos superiores seu e-mail de confirmação. Foi então que Shikamaru, seu amigo e chefe de segurança, lembrou-se de que tinha alguém lá dentro que poderia conversar com os seguranças da portaria para que deixassem Sasuke entrar.

— Já volto. — anunciou, saindo do carro.

Depois de muito argumentar para entrar conseguiu. Seguiu pelos corredores atrás dela, a fim de pedir para que ela falasse com o fotógrafo ou com Tsunade, já que jamais deixariam entrar no estúdio.

— O que está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar no estúdio com Sakura? — perguntou, vendo Temari, Karin e Ino, que estavam sentadas, levantarem-se ao vê-lo.

— É complicado… fomos ex-…

— Deixa. Preciso que faça uma coisa. Vá até o fotógrafo ou Tsunade e peça para confirmar a entrada do Sasuke. Os porteiros não receberam.

— Eu? Por que eu faria isso? Onde está o Orochimaru?! — questionou, prontamente irritada. Aquele dia não estava se saindo nada como haviam planejado.

— Não veio. Se recusou a participar disso, apesar de ter mandado o aceite do Sasuke para os contratantes e para a equipe.

— Está de brincadeira… — Karin murmurou, prestando a atenção na conversa. Ino preparava-se para fazer um escândalo quando a ruiva a interrompeu — Nem pense em dar chilique! Temos que pensar numa forma de entrar no estúdio de novo.

— Duvido muito que deixem depois do que houve. — Temari murmurou, pensativa.

— Como assim "depois do que houve"? O que houve? — Shikamaru perguntou. — Sakura está há quanto tempo sozinha com o Akasuna? — emendou, já imaginando Sasuke ficar puto por Sakura ter ficado sozinha naquela baita enrascada.

— Nós fomos expulsas. — respondeu, a beira da arrogância e de uma explosão.

— Expulsas? Mas o que diabos vocês fizeram? Era só para vocês apoiarem a Sakura!

— Não fale como se fôssemos crianças! — Temari retrucou, grudando no colarinho do namorado — E você? O que você fez? Você é o responsável por Sasuke entrar!

— A minha parte eu fiz. Que saco. Não tenho culpa se…

— Seja homem e responsabilize-se por suas obrigações!

— Eles vão brigar… inacreditável. — Karin murmurou e Ino concordou.

Ambas, sabendo que aquela discussão entre o recém-casal iria longe, retiraram-se e tentaram ligar para a Tsunade, mas como o esperado o celular da mais velha chamava até cair na caixa postal. Muito provável porque estava com os olhos focados em Sakura.

— Já sei! — Ino berrou, pegando no bolso de sua calça o cartão do fotógrafo.

— Acha que ele vai atender? Ele está trabalhando! — Karin irritou-se, cruzando os braços.

— Pense em algo melhor, então. Vou tentar! — resmungou. A loira tentou duas vezes até finalmente e _surpreendentemente_ ser atendida.

— _Sasori tente domar seu olhar. Preciso que Sakura sinta-se desafiada a ser ainda mais conquistadora que você nessa foto. É um duelo de sensualidade, compreende?_ — ouviu a voz do Sai baixa, como se ele abafasse o microfone do celular. — _Vou atender uma ligação. Esforce-se, por favor._ _Pois não?_

— Sai? É a Ino! Tudo bem?

— _Sim. Estou ocupado agora, poderíamos falar…_

"Grosso!", Ino pensou, mas em seguida percebeu que ele tinha razão. Ela não tinha o direito de atrapalhá-lo, então acalmou-se e incorporou sua simpatia na voz.

— É… eu sei… é que eu preciso de um favor! Uchiha Sasuke está na portaria aguardando autorização para entrar. Você sabe, né? Ele vai participar da sessão fotográfica com Sakura e Sasori.

— _Ah sim. Fui informado ontem a noite._

— Então… houve um mal entendido e parece que a portaria não recebeu a confirmação da presença dele. Será que pode conversar com eles? — um silêncio incômodo pairou na linha e Ino sentiu-se constrangida pelo pedido, mas pela amiga insistiu. Nem conseguia imaginar no quanto Sakura estava sofrendo por estar ao lado do Sasori, principalmente depois de vê-la sorrir como se nada estivesse acontecendo. — Né? Por favor!

— _Vou ver o que posso fazer._ — Sai respondeu e em seguida se despediram.

Vinte minutos depois Ino e Karin receberam mensagem no grupo "Missão: Fora Sasori!", que Sasuke havia sido incluído, de que sua entrada havia sido autorizada.

Antes de chegar no estúdio encontrou as duas mulheres impacientes. Cumprimentou-as rapidamente e seguiu para onde veria Sakura.

Estava ansioso e muito impaciente. Sentia-se estranhamente inseguro. O coração a mil, embora a face estivesse nula de expressão e a postura confiante intacta, mas tudo foi por água abaixo ao ver Sasori rodeando a cintura de Sakura com um braço, enquanto o outro pousava sobre o pescoço dela. Os olhos dela presos aos dele. A boca dela levemente entreaberta, como a dele, dando a impressão de que suas respirações misturavam-se.

— Perfeito. Agora, Sakura, vire levemente o rosto para a câmera, deixando seu olhar cair ao chão e, Sasori, aproxime sua boca do pé do ouvido da Sakura, como se lhe sussurrasse juras de amor.

Sasuke assistiu Sakura engolir a seco antes de seguir a orientação do Sai e automaticamente suas mãos fecharam-se fortemente. O cenho franziu e logo foi arrastado por uma onda de desgosto.

— Muito bem. Esta é a última foto deste álbum. Sakura, sorria como se estivesse satisfeita com o que ele lhe sussurrou e Sasori, puxe-a para mais perto e sorria como se tivesse ganhado um prêmio. — Sai orientou, extremamente sério, focando a câmera no "casal". — Os rostos, quero-os mais próximos. Mais. _Mais_. — solicitou até as bocas quase relarem-se. — Certo. Temos o suficiente, por enquanto. Faremos agora uma pausa de uma hora para seguirmos com a segunda parte deste álbum. — anunciou, conferindo as fotos no painel da câmera.

Assim que foi anunciado Sakura se retirou do estúdio. Saiu com tanta pressa e tão dispersa do que tinha a sua volta, que não percebeu que passou reto por Sasuke, que continuou em choque.

Tsunade ignorou o Uchiha paralisado no meio do caminho e foi atrás de Sakura, vendo Sai comentar com ele que deveria se preparar pois no retorno dos outros dois modelos ele iniciaria a sessão junto.

— Estou bem, Shishou. Só preciso descansar um pouco antes de continuarmos. — ela disse sorrindo, deixando explícito em seu olhar o pedido de ficar sozinha.

Sem ter escolha, Tsunade voltou para o estúdio para acertar com Sai detalhes do restante da sessão e surpreendeu-se ao ver Sasuke seguir na direção que ela estava voltando.

— Sakura quer ficar sozinha. — disse, ao passar por ele.

Sasuke encarou-a por cima do ombro, mas não deixou de continuar andando. Ele precisava _vê-la_.

Não demorou para encontrar o camarim dela. A porta, com Haruno Sakura destacado em letras douradas, estava entreaberta e pelo vão viu a cena que o deixou novamente paralisado: Sakura tinha lágrimas escorrendo por seus olhos, que estavam focados no próprio reflexo.

— Sou uma modelo internacional. — afirmou, com a voz trêmula e quase inaudível. — **_Uma modelo internacional_**. Eu consigo. Eu consigo. **_Eu consigo_** **…** — repetia incessantemente até as mãos irem ao peito e o choro tornar-se insuportável — Eu consigo… _mas_ … por que tem que doer tanto? — Os joelhos falharam e logo estava ajoelhada e encolhida num abraço.

Vendo aquela cena, Sasuke não conseguiu fazer mais do que observá-la. Havia ficado extremamente confuso e magoado por vê-la íntima do Sasori em tal intensidade, tão predisposta, tão espontânea, _tão entregue_ , que pensou que tinham voltado. Por que ela sorria se queria chorar? Por que deixava-o tocá-la daquela maneira se doía? Estava cego pelo ciúme de vê-la em outros braços e por isso não percebeu que era só uma fachada.

" _Sou uma modelo internacional."_

Ela estava sacrificando-se pela carreira. Nem de longe imaginaria que seu profissionalismo era tão incisivo e rígido consigo mesma. Um exemplo de profissional.

Sasuke engoliu a seco sentindo o coração acelerar e o peito aquecer com a admiração por ela crescendo. Discretamente ele entrou no camarim e abaixou-se, vendo-a arregalar os olhos ao vê-lo.

— Sasuke?

— Sh…. — assoviou para que ela se calasse e abraçou-a, fechando os olhos quando sentiu-a retribui-lo. — _Estou aqui_. Chore o quanto precisar.

— Obrigada. — ela disse, algum tempo depois. Apertou-o ainda mais naquele abraço reconfortante e afundou o rosto no peito dele, chorando ainda mais, mas desta vez, por uma emoção diferente, a plenitude de não precisar _fingir_ nada, _ao menos para_ _ele_.

 **oOo**

 **N.A.:** ~*Ahhh a primeira parte do capítulo está aí e cheio de emoções, né?

Neji e Tenten finalmente vão conversar! O que acham que vai sair daí? Será que um coelho? Um relacionamento? Hum... Quero apostas hein!

Naruto, tão ingênuo, postando no face sobre o noivado com a Hinata, sem nem falar com os pais dela! Como assim?! O que acharam?

Temari e Shikamaru quebrando o pau! A coisa ficou feia, hein!

Ainda bem que a Ino conseguiu salvar o rolê e ligou para o Sai! Já pensou se o Sasuke ficasse do lado de fora? Agora, mudando um pouco o rumo das coisas, será que o Gaara dançou? Porque parece que Ino e Sai serão amigos, hein?! =P

Me digam, vocês acham que vai dar GaaIno ou SaIno? '-'

E agora, é claro, SAKURA DIVANDO! Gente, não sei se consegui passar isso em palavras, mas eu queria mostrar que a Sakura arrebenta como modelo! Ela manda a ver! É a pica das galaxias! Kkkkkkkkkk

Vocês conseguem ver isso? Gostaram?

E quanto ao Sasuke! Ai Ai Ai! Quase o nosso moreno favorito entende tudo errado hein! Mas aí, ahhh o amor... Kkkkkkk

Contem-me tudo e não me escondam nada! Fantasminhas camaradas e leitores que tomaram um chá de sumiço, apareçam! Kkkkkk

Aos que comentaram no capítulo anterior me aguardem que logo mais os respondo!

Próximo capítulo: Química - Parte II

Prévia: "— Saia da minha frente, Uchiha. — Sasori avisou, enfrentando-o.

Sasuke não recuou, muito pelo contrário, continuou na frente da Sakura, protegendo-a.

— Daqui você não passa.

— Isso é o que vamos ve-…

— Um passo e eu não respondo por mim, Akasuna. — Sasuke ameaçou, encarando-o firmemente.

Sasori, mesmo depois de ser advertido seriamente, avançou um passo e em resposta recebeu um soco lateral na altura da bochecha. Todos alarmaram-se e num piscar de olhos viram Sasori contra-atacar, socando Sasuke, também na altura da bochecha.

— Parem! — Sakura gritou, aflita por vê-los irem longe a ponto de manchar aquela luta com sangue."

Acho que com essa prévia vocês conseguem entender porque o capítulo "Química" havia ficado tão grande a ponto de ter que ser dividido, né? Kkkkkkk

Alguém aí imagina o que levou os dois a essa briga?!

Curiosos? Espero que sim! É isso!

Tenham uma ótima semana!

Até a próxima!*~


	14. Chapter 14

**N.A.:** ~*Yooooo!

Estou uma semana atrasada, né? Me perdoem por isso! Estou passando por umas situações complicadas ultimamente e não pude vir... De coração, me perdoem.

Lamentações a parte, tenho um aviso para fazer. Sabe a prévias do capítulo 10 e a do capítulo anterior? Então... Eu joguei elas para o capítulo 15, em contrapartida refiz o este capítulo para deixar uma grande surpresa para vocês! Espero realmente que gostem ^^

Não sei porque na época que escrevi esses capítulos não pensei em colocar tal cena, mas acho que rever conceitos e corrigir erros é o que há nessa vida, não? Nunca é tarde Kkkkkkkk

Preparem-se para receber um alto teor de fofura!

Boa leitura!*~

 **oOo**

 **Capítulo 14 - Química - Parte II**

 **oOo**

Alguns minutos se passaram enquanto a modelo soluçava de tanto chorar, mas aquilo realmente deixou sua alma mais leve. Sasuke manteve-se em silêncio, aguardando-a pacientemente a se acalmar e se recompor, porque ele tinha certeza de que ela iria, dado o tempo que precisasse. Ela nunca o decepcionou. Incrivelmente tinha o dom, de mesmo se desfazendo em pedaços e lágrimas, reconstruir-se de maneira incompreensível para ele, pois, só havia uma pessoa que conhecia que fazia isso e não era uma pessoa normal, visto que Naruto tinha potencial para se tornar objeto de pesquisa pelos seus feitos.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu na face masculina e inconscientemente ele abaixou a cabeça, fechou os olhos e inspirou o cheiro agradável que vinha de Sakura. Acalmava-o, mesmo quando não estava nervoso.

Sakura, por outro lado, mantinha-se com os olhos abertos, sentindo a explosão de mais cedo dissipar-se. Ficar nos braços do Sasuke apagou as frustrações, como num piscar de olhos, e logo as lágrimas tornaram-se vazias de aflições, ainda que escorressem por reação do acúmulo de estresse. Ela verdadeiramente apreciou o carinho que ele fazia com o polegar nas costas e o cafuné que deixava entre seus fios curtos, próximo ao pescoço. A forma como ele a tratava a fazia se sentir especial, como nunca se sentiu antes. Lembrava-se vagamente, não para compará-lo, mas como uma lembrança que invade um momento por instantes, seu ex, numa noite fria e solitária, ter ido visitá-la e quando a viu fragilizada, abraçou-a. O abraço fora… _vazio_. Sem propósito. Não havia carinho, nem palavras, nem preocupação. Parecia um filme… ou uma foto. _Uma foto_. Oh sim, lembrava-se também que no dia seguinte uma foto do casal havia sido divulgada, foi daquele momento. Era possível? Tudo o que houve em seu relacionamento com Sasori fora manipulado comercialmente? Indo mais a fundo, lembrou-se também que alguns dias depois um grande contrato havia sido proposto, para destacá-los como exemplo real de um casal apaixonado. _Casal apaixonado_ …

Pura piada.

— O que foi? — Sasuke perguntou, tirando-a de seus devaneios. — Tudo bem?

— Sim. Por que? — sentiu o desgosto de ter sido enganada por tanto tempo. Como não percebeu antes? Naquele momento deu-se conta de que nunca fora satisfeita com que o Sasori lhe oferecia. Por que aguentou viver daquela maneira?

— Você, de repente, ficou tensa. — ele respondeu e cuidadosamente afastou-a para olhar em seus olhos — Pode compartilhar comigo o que está te afligindo.

— Dar voz aos meus pensamentos pode me ajudar a contornar mais rápido o que está me corroendo, né? — comentou, lembrando-se do que ele já lhe disse um dia e que leva consigo desde então. Soltou a respiração lentamente e sentiu o maxilar contrair-se diante daqueles sentimentos negativos. — Por muito tempo fui enganada… e essa nem é a pior parte. Eu me deixei ser enganada. Aceitei, Sasuke. E não compreendo porquê fiz isso comigo mesma. — expôs. Não era fácil admitir ter sido burra e idiota de maneira clara assim, mas sentia que era preciso para que pudesse se redimir consigo mesma, afinal, o primeiro passo para se corrigir um erro era assumi-lo.

— Nem sempre somos capazes de utilizar a racionalidade na prática. — Sasuke, com o indicador e polegar, ergueu o queixo de Sakura para que ela o encarasse — Não é um erro deixar-se levar pelo coração.

— Você não tem que ser leviano comigo… — ela riu e pegou a mão dele, olhando-a em seguida.

— Não estou sendo. E você não tem que ser tão dura consigo mesma. Sua sensibilidade me toca, Sakura. Ela a deixa ainda mais forte.

— … "mais forte"… — repetiu ironicamente, observando Sasuke entrelaçar sua mão à dela. — Chorar não é sinal de força.

— É. Você foi forte lá no estúdio e diante das pessoas que ama. Chorar foi apenas uma consequência de sua força. — com a outra mão ele levantou o queixo dela mais uma vez, presenteando-a com um pequeno sorriso ao ter seu olhar. — Não faça pouco de suas glórias.

— De algum modo, me senti uma gladiadora agora. — comentou rindo, fazendo-o rir guturalmente.

— A melhor gladiadora que conheço. — riu mais uma vez, vendo-a se levantar, mantendo o riso.

— Sinto que sou a única. — ironizou, enxugando o restante dos poucos rastros de seu choro. Sentia-se mais leve e curiosamente mais forte. Observou Sasuke se levantar e agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, batendo em seus joelhos para limpar seu jeans preto. — Não tenho palavras para expressar o quão agradecida estou por você ter vindo.

Ele paralisou as mãos no ar e endireitou-se, encarando-a. Parecia surpreso com as palavras, mas estava realmente agradecido. Ela não conseguia ver o quanto ele precisava vê-la? Abraçá-la para confortá-la? Senti-la próxima para ter certeza de que não havia a perdido?

— Eu disse. Mesmo que não aceitasse minha proposta de vir, eu viria. Quero ser a pessoa com quem você pode contar sempre que precisar… — ele se aproximou, deixando um carinho na lateral do rosto dela e ela sorriu, fechando os olhos de prontidão para apreciar o ato.

— Obrigada, Sasuke. — disse, sentindo-o deixar um beijo casto em sua testa, antes de oferecer-lhe um pequeno sorriso de canto que tanto gostava. O som de um celular vibrando fez Sakura erguer uma sobrancelha ao ver Sasuke ignorá-lo. — Não vai atender?

— Não é importante. — afirmou, convicto. Tinha certeza de que era Naruto surtando com a falta de seu retorno e, com certeza, isso poderia esperar.

O celular voltou a vibrar e Sakura riu, vendo-o fingir que não ouvia nada.

— Atenda, Sasuke. Está tudo bem. — afirmou, virando-se para sua penteadeira e olhando-se no espelho. Seu rosto e olhos estava inteiramente rubros e inchados. Daria um bom trabalho dar um jeito no estrago que seu descontrole fez. Não podia se esquecer de que ainda precisaria voltar para o estúdio e terminar a sessão de fotos e lembrando-se disso, também lembrou-se da pergunta que surgiu quando viu Sasuke passar pela porta de seu camarim. — Como conseguiu entrar? — perguntou, virando-se para ele, que mexia no celular com o rosto nulo de expressão.

Ele a encarou, desviou de seu olhar, disfarçou a tensão e no fim usou o relógio de pulso para desviar a atenção dela.

— Vou deixá-la se preparar. Sua empresária disse que voltaria para lá em uma hora.

Sakura estreitou os olhos diante da reação suspeita e respirou fundo vendo-o ir para a porta.

— Espere. — pediu, indo até ele. Abraçou-o, pegando-o de surpresa e riu quando foi retribuída. — Obrigada por ter vindo. Você… você ainda estará aqui quando eu terminar a sessão fotográfica? — perguntou, levemente envergonhada por sua pergunta ter saído mais como um pedido.

— Claro. Estarei aqui para você e para _nós_.

— Certo. — assentiu, sentindo-o deixar um beijo no topo de sua cabeça — Obrigada. Então… até daqui a pouco.

— Até. — ele disse. Encarou-a por um tempo, observando-a se preparar para voltar. Depois encostou a porta do camarim e abriu as 13 mensagens que Naruto havia lhe enviado.

 **Não me deixe sem notícias, bastardo!** 10:50

 **E aí? Conseguiu entrar?** 10:53

 **Você não vai acreditar. O Hiashi está uma fera comigo. A Hina disse que ele me quer lá para conversar agora.** 10:53

 **Tô na merda!** 10:53

 **Mas e aí? Conseguiu entrar?** 10:53

 **Meu pai quer me matar! Disse que vai me deserdar por não ter formalizado o noivado antes de postar no Face.** 10:55

 **Que parte do "não me deixe sem notícias" você não entendeu, Sasuke?** 10:59

 **Oe! Que tal lembrar que seu amigo está esperando por respostas?** 11:05

 **Tô avisando, Sasuke. Estou SURTANDO!** 11:08

 **SÓ ME DIZ SE CONSEGUIU ENTRAR!** 11:09

 **VOU LIGAR PARA A SAKURA-CHAN E ESTRAGAR A SURPRESA, SÓ PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO ME RESPONDE!** 11:13

 **Acho que exagerei. Não ia ligar para a Sakura-chan e estragar tudo, mas seria bom você me dar notícias!** 11:20

 **É assim que você retribui o galho que eu quebrei para você? MAL AGRADECIDO!** 11:21

Sasuke respirou fundo e se preparou psicologicamente para retornar as 18 ligações não atendidas e as mensagens do amigo mais dramático que tinha.

— _A sua sorte é que o Shikamaru me contou tudo o que eu queria saber, Sasuke, senão você estava ferrado._ — Naruto disse, assim que atendeu a ligação.

— Estava ocupado.

— _Com a Sakura-chan. Eu sei. Aposto que você levou um susto quando viu a Sakura-chan com o Sasori durante a sessão, não é?_

— Shikamaru te contou isso? — perguntou, curioso, pois não se lembrava do Shikamaru estar por perto.

— _Não. As meninas me contaram. Elas aproveitaram que você entrou para entrarem também. Mas me diz, ficou impressionado com o talento da Sakura-chan, né? Ela é uma das melhores modelos que conheço!_

— Sim.

— _Não fica bolado com essas fotos. A Sakura-chan pode até ficar cheia de intimidade com ele nas fotos, porque ela é bem profissional, mas na real ela odeia ele!_

— Hn.

— _Que horas você entra na sessão?_

— Quando a Sakura e o Sasori voltarem do intervalo.

— _Beleza. Boa sorte! Manda a ver, galã de Hollywood. Mostra pro Sasori quem é que manda!_

Sasuke sorriu, contagiado pela animação dele.

— Ei. — chamou, interrompendo Naruto que preparava-se para despedir-se. — Como ficaram as coisas com o Hiashi?

— _Hum…_ — o loiro ficou algum tempo em silêncio, como se estivesse refletindo. — _Resumidamente sou um homem jurado de morte._ — uma risada nervosa soou, antes de ouvir-se um estalo com a língua. — _Mas não se preocupe. Vou sobreviver._

— E os seus pais? Eles já devem ter descoberto, não? O que eles acham?

— _Então… eles também estão envolvidos quando digo que sou um homem jurado de morte. Minha mãe acha o fim do mundo eu não ter feito um pedido de noivado surpresa em grande estilo com milhares de convidados e meu pai quer me matar porque desonrei a longa linhagem de homens cavalheiros e românticos da sua família._

— E você acha que eles estão errados? — Sasuke indagou, estreitando os olhos ao ver no fim do corredor Sasori se recostar contra a parede, encarando-o com superioridade.

— _Não, mas meu pedido não foi assim tão ruim. Aluguei uma ilha e fiz tudo o que ela gostava para que o fim de semana fosse perfeito. Você até me ajudou._

— Eu só disse que você não deveria acampar na praia.

— _Então. Me ajudou. Dormimos na casa mesmo._ — Naruto riu e Sasuke revirou os olhos com a ingenuidade dele. — _Você acha que não estamos prontos para dar este passo?_ — indagou, meio inseguro.

Sasuke sabia o quanto custava para Naruto fazer aquela pergunta em voz alta. As duas famílias, além de muito tradicionais, são reservadas. O noivado foi anunciado em uma rede social antes de ser feito na presença das famílias. É claro que ficaria inseguro. Apesar de não ter falado, estava nos nervos com aquela história toda.

— Você está feliz?

— _Sim. E ansioso também. Não consigo mais viver sem a Hinata._

— E ela está feliz?

— _Disse que sim. Que também não vê a hora de nos casarmos._

— Então não há motivos para achar que não estão prontos.

— _Tem razão._ — o tom de voz, pela primeira vez, tornou-se sério; sinal de que Naruto realmente refletia sobre o assunto.

— Agora preciso ir. Boa sorte com Minato e Hiashi. Explique que, apesar de você ser impaciente e precipitado às vezes, como quando postou na rede social antes de formalizar com as famílias, você está ciente da responsabilidade que vai arcar com sua futura mulher e está disposto a fazer tudo o que for preciso para fazê-la feliz.

— _Pode repetir? Vou anotar aqui._ — Naruto riu e Sasuke, apesar de não ter rido, sentiu um sorriso se formar ao perceber que o amigo estava bem de novo. — _Valeu, Sasuke. Boa sorte aí! Conquiste a Sakura-chan e deixe o Sasori no chinelo!_

— Hn.

— _Até mais._

Sasuke encerrou a chamada e enfiou o celular no bolso da calça, sem deixar de corresponder ao confronto visual que Sasori submetia-o.

— Uchiha. O que faz aqui? Veio apreciar minha sessão com Sakura? — o ruivo não se esforçou em esconder zua zombaria, no entanto, Sasuke respondeu-o com um sorriso de canto tão confiante que o fez franzir o cenho.

Antes que o ruivo dissesse qualquer coisa, o Uchiha enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e passou por ele sem dizer uma palavra, a caminho do próprio camarim.

Sasuke, depois de se aprontar, foi informado por um dos assistentes do fotógrafo que a sessão foi suspensa temporariamente e que os modelos deveriam aguardar até segunda ordem no próprio prédio, pois uma reunião de última hora foi marcada entre o contratante e os empresários. Curioso sobre o motivo, Sasuke apenas assentiu e ligou para o Shikamaru, para tentar descobrir sobre o que se tratava e ao perceber que seu empresário substituto sabia ainda menos que ele, desligou e voltou ao camarim para se trocar, planejando encontrar Sakura em seguida com a ideia de propor almoçarem juntos.

Sakura e Sasuke estavam a caminho do restaurante no mezanino, quando viram ao longe, Sasori e seu empresário discutindo. Não tocaram no assunto, mas claramente ambos estavam estranhando os acontecimentos dos últimos minutos, todavia o almoço foi tranquilo. Conversaram distraidamente sobre os amigos e alguns trabalhos com grande importância para cada um. Conhecendo-se ainda mais, perceberam que havia muito mais em comum do que pensavam. Eles lutavam pelas suas carreiras, para que fossem os melhores no que faziam. Sasuke contou que certa vez, sofreu um acidente na gravação de um filme de ação. Tinha sido uma escolha dele dispensar o dublê. Ficou hospitalizado por uma semana e teria que ficar por mais uma, mas fugiu do hospital e voltou para as gravações, indiferente as dores. Depois de muito bater o pé conseguiu, a gravação havia sido um sucesso, apesar de depois ter sido necessário ser hospitalizado novamente.

— Sasuke-kun. — Orochimaru chamou, aproximando-se da mesa em que estavam almoçando. Ao chegar, ele pegou a mão de Sakura e a beijou, cavalheiresco. — Sakura-chan. Está encantadora como sempre.

— Obrigada. — sorriu, mas Sasuke manteve-se sério, encarando Orochimaru. Até onde sabia o empresário enviou Shikamaru em seu lugar por não concordar com aquele contrato.

— O que faz aqui?

A mudança brusca no tom de voz do Sasuke fez Sakura encará-lo ao recolher a mão da posse do mais velho.

— Ora, para quê este tom hostil, Sasuke-kun? Como seu empresá-…

Sasuke se levantou rapidamente — Nos dê um minuto, Sakura. Já volto. — segurou Orochimaru pelo braço e arrastou-o para longe da mesa. — Como meu empresário você deixou a desejar nesta manhã quando ordenou que Shikamaru lhe substituísse.

— Espero não tê-lo magoado profundamente. Realmente estou arrependido e para me redimir, trouxe boas notícias.

— Sakura. — Tsunade, que nem havia passado da porta de entrada do restaurante, chamou, acenando para que a visse. — Venha. Temos uma reunião.

Sakura olhou para Sasuke e este ia em sua direção quando Orochimaru segurou-o pelo braço.

— Nós também temos, Sasuke-kun. — cantarolou, sorrindo. Andou com Sasuke em seu encalço até a dupla feminina e seu sorriso gradualmente aumentou. — Podemos ir todos juntos. Não é agradável?

Sakura estranhou, Sasuke franziu o cenho, irritado e desconfiado, e Tsunade revirou os olhos.

Quase quarenta minutos depois, a reunião fora encerrada com a seguinte novidade: A possibilidade de Sasuke tornar-se o garoto propaganda oficial da marca de grife de roupas íntimas masculinas Tommy Hilfiger, que atualmente faz parte do grupo da Calvin Klein, assim como Sasori foi escolhido para ser o garoto propaganda oficial da Calvin Klein e com o fechamento de contrato, a sessão de fotos teria um novo roteiro: A união das grandes marcas da moda íntima masculina e feminina e a ligação comercial dos três escolhidos para serem a cara delas no Japão.

Depois que Sasori, junto de seu empresário, se retirou da sala enfurecido, os contratantes, representantes de cada marca, e seus advogados, se retiraram deixando os novos contratos sobre a mesa, avisando que estariam no aguardo da resposta.

— Você fez isso? — Sasuke acusou Orochimaru, vendo-o sorrir satisfeito.

— Se quer tanto fazer algo irracional, tenho a obrigação de lhe arranjar o melhor contrato que garanta isso. Sua imagem terá o mesmo valor que o do modelinho de araque, os dois ficarão no mesmo patamar qualificante para disputar pela fascinante e admirável donzela e, acima de tudo, você poderá fazê-lo se arrepender de tê-la colocado numa campanha publicitária tão baixa.

Tsunade e Sakura apenas assistiam a conversa. A primeira, sabia do plano do Naruto e da inclusão do Sasuke na campanha, a troco de ter o cachê inteiramente doado para uma instituição de caridade. Quando viu o ator chegar sem a presença do seu empresário, desconfiava que a decisão tinha sido tomada sem um consenso, mas surpreendeu-se pelo que era armado por trás de sua ausência, principalmente levando em conta o tipo de pessoa que Tsunade julgava que Orochimaru era. A segunda, estava claramente confusa. Primeiramente, Sasuke havia garantido presença na sessão e ainda sim dispensou ajuda para entrar e depois ele, junto do empresário, foram chamados para uma reunião. Perguntava-se se havia perdido alguma parte do dia onde explicava o que estava acontecendo e Sasuke percebeu isso, mas quem explicou foi seu empresário.

— Minha querida Sakura-chan… Sasuke-kun estava empenhado em ficar ao seu lado hoje e Naruto-kun queria garantir isso, por este motivo eles conseguiram, através de um-…

— Orochima-… — Sasuke começou a repreensão, porque ele não queria que Sakura soubesse do quanto estava disposto a ir longe por ela, principalmente para que ela não se sentisse pressionada, mas também foi interrompido por Tsunade.

— Sakura não precisa saber de nada disso. — Tsunade interferiu. Não queria que Orochimaru aumentasse ainda mais o apresso que ela já tinha por Sasuke, mas não pelo casal em si, e sim porque desconfiava do empresário, que não tentava esconder que para ele tudo se resumia a lucratividade comercial, _assim como um certo alguém no passado da Sakura_. — Venha comigo. Vamos conversar melhor sobre essa nova proposta.

Sem ao menos esperar por Sakura, Tsunade levantou-se. Foi até o camarim de Sakura e esperou-a chegar e quando chegou, mal esperou-a sentar-se, foi direto ao assunto.

— Não é prudente aceitar entrar numa campanha dessas. Você está indo muito bem lidando com o Sasori agora, mas será que conseguirá aguentar isso por muito tempo?

— Eu não sei, Shi-…

— Dois anos, Sakura. É um contrato de dois anos.

Sakura, assustada, encarou-a. "Dois anos.", ecoavam a mente da modelo, que precisou se sentar ao sentir-se zonza. Não, _ela não aguentaria_ , nem conseguia se imaginar tentando. Por mais que o fato de Sasuke estar envolvido na campanha e consequentemente isso proporcionaria tê-lo ao seu lado, sabia que não conseguiria ser forte o suficiente, principalmente porque também não queria envolver o relacionamento que estava construindo com Sasuke com a mídia. _Tudo começou assim com Sasori no passado, não repetiria tal erro._ Seu relacionamento com Sasuke teria alicerces mais sólidos e íntegros. _O dinheiro e a fama não interfeririam nos sentimentos que criariam um pelo outro._

— Que bom que compreendeu o que estou tentando lhe passar. — Tsunade afirmou, observando Sakura engolir a seco com o olhar perdido no chão.

Ainda na sala de reuniões, Sasuke andava de um lado para o outro, _inconformado_. Perguntava-se no que Orochimaru estava pensando quando armou tudo aquilo, e somente aquela pergunta minava sua calma. Sentia-se irritado por Sakura, por ele mesmo e pelo que os dois estavam construindo. Manipulação comercial? Ela poderia achar que ele queria apressar as coisas e só aquela possibilidade lhe deixava plenamente desesperado.

— Nós não vamos fechar este contrato. — afirmou, cessando os passos para encarar um Orochimaru incrédulo.

— Mas…

— Não tem "mas". Você não tinha o direito de interferir assim. — cortou-o, a mão acusatória apontando-o para intensificar a acusação.

— Sasuke-kun. Peço que reconsidere. Este contrato é um contrato que vai render milhões a você e à Sakura-chan. Este é o meu presente para vocês-…

— Dispenso. — vociferou, interrompendo-o. Na face, o desgosto estampado. — Independente se Sakura aceitar, estou fora. Não vou prendê-la a mim com o nosso trabalho.

— "Ainda mais", faltou complementar. Não se esqueça que "Aitai" vai prendê-los-…

— Cale-se. — ordenou numa explosão, sentindo uma veia saltar em sua testa ao perceber que Orochimaru nem mesmo se arrependia por forçar a barra. — "Aitai" não tem nada a ver com _suas manipulações_. Sakura foi escolhida a dedo por Jiraya e Kakashi, por ser uma profissional do show business excelente e inigualável. Não ouse diminuí-la.

Um silêncio tenso pairou na sala. Sasuke encarava Orochimaru com afinco, irritado, a beira da fúria, e o outro, correspondia-o com uma surpresa contida. Não esperava que seu protegido se voltasse contra si daquela forma, principalmente por julgar que seus esforços foram cabíveis. Esperava, inclusive, que Sasuke lhe agradecesse por uni-lo à Sakura.

O bater da porta interrompeu provisoriamente aquele confronto e logo Sasuke havia substituído seu estresse por confusão ao ver Kakashi acenar e entrar e em seguida Jiraya, acompanhados por dois homens engravatados sérios que seguravam maletas.

— Boa tarde. — Kakashi iniciou e em seguida Jiraya fez o mesmo.

Os homens sentaram-se à mesa e Sasuke fez o mesmo. Inicialmente, o diretor do longa e o escritor conversaram sobre superfluidades e depois agradeceram a Orochimaru por convidá-los para a negociação do contrato que tinha proposto para o Grupo Calvin Klein e Victoria´s Secrets, fazendo Sasuke arquear as sobrancelhas, ele perguntaria sobre o motivo de estarem ali, mas o bater da porta o fez recuar.

— Com licença. — Tsunade entrou e em seguida Sakura também.

Por mais que quisessem, Sakura e Sasuke não se encararam. De alguma forma, sentiam-se desconfortáveis diante da situação em que estavam.

Tsunade e Sakura sentaram-se na frente de Orochimaru e Sasuke. Kakashi e Jiraya ocupavam os assentos ao lado de Tsunade e na extremidade da mesa retangular, os outros dois homens nos assentos ao lado de Orochimaru. Em seguida, os contratantes e seus advogados também entraram junto de Sai, cumprimentando os presentes e acomodando-se. Não demorou para Sasori e seu empresário invadir a sala, com o mínimo de educação, principalmente ao ver as presenças de Jiraya e Kakashi, que já deixava claro que seu objetivo de ter exclusividade sobre a campanha com Sakura estava comprometido.

— Bom, e então? O que acharam da proposta? — um dos três representantes do contrante indagou, encarando com expectativa Sasuke e Sakura, que teoricamente eram os únicos a darem alguma resposta. O empresário de Sasori deixou claro que ele continuaria com o contrato a qualquer custo.

Sasuke e Sakura, simultaneamente, responderam juntos um "Sinto muito, mas…", até calarem-se e se encararem.

Jiraya e Kakashi, divertindo-se com a situação, entreolharam-se e assumiram o diálogo.

— Na verdade, antes de mais nada, Kakashi e eu temos algo a dizer. — Jiraya começou, passando a bola para Kakashi, que pigarreou antes de começar.

— O caso é que achamos curioso os planos do Orochimaru e consultamos os advogados da Konoha´s Seiko. Não nos levem a mal, a ideia de ter os representantes do Kisui e da Mika tão envolvidos e unidos em outras campanhas publicitárias nos agradou muito, principalmente porque promoveria o filme, mas, infelizmente, nós temos exclusividade sobre as imagens de Sasuke e Sakura até o lançamento oficial do filme.

— O que? — Sasuke e Sakura exclamaram juntos, entreolhando-se surpresos das reações terem sido as mesmas.

Sasori abriu um sorriso que mal podia conter e logo estava alienado nos próprios pensamentos, planejando assumir o contrato sozinho com Sakura.

— Pois é. —Jiraya assentiu e riu, observando Tsunade revirar os olhos e imaginando o quanto ela estava fula por não terem barrado Orochimaru antes de lhe dar as dores de cabeça de lidar com toda aquela situação. — Sinto informar, representantes da união entre Victoria´s Secrets e Grupo Calvin Klein, mas as imagens de Sasuke e Sakura nos pertencem pelos próximos seis meses, na melhor das hipóteses.

Os advogados do contratante e da Konoha´s Seiko iniciaram uma discussão, onde cada um defendia seus objetivos, enquanto Sasuke e Sakura, pela primeira vez desde que entraram, se encararam e sorriram um para o outro. O alívio em não serem forçados a tomar aquele grande passo transbordava de seus olhares, mas acima de tudo, o companheirismo abraçava-os, através de um riso gutural dele e um discreto dela.

"Vai ficar tudo bem.", ele sibilou e depois de sorrir e piscar para ele, "Sim, vai.", ela respondeu mudamente.

Orochimaru estava visivelmente frustrado e Tsunade divertindo-se com isso. Jiraya e Kakashi conversavam distraidamente sobre os planos para o encontro com o elenco que haveria no dia seguinte.

Quando a discussão entre os advogados se encerrou, Kakashi retomou a conversa.

— Mas como havia dito anteriormente, nos interessa o fato de que tal campanha promova as imagens de nossos protagonistas e por isso, depois de um acordo com a Konoha´s Seiko, propomos este contrato.

Um dos advogados que acompanhavam Kakashi distribuiu uma cópia do contrato para cada um dos presentes.

O silêncio se fez presente, conforme liam e refletiam. No contrato dizia que seria inadmissível um contrato longo de dois anos, mas que, a Konoha´s Seiko cederia por uma campanha entre Sasori, Sasuke e Sakura, como a ideia inicial, antes de Orochimaru interferir, somente se o contratante ceder também a criar uma campanha somente com Sasuke e Sakura, vinculando as devidas marcas.

De imediato Sakura sorriu e buscou o olhar de Sasuke, animada com a possibilidade de trabalhar com ele em águas conhecidas, porque conhecia os flashes como ninguém e realmente se sentia segura diante de tal situação, já que como atriz, ainda estava desbravando as águas.

Sasuke se curvou sobre a mesa e esticou o braço, espalmando sua mão para receber a da Sakura, que lhe correspondeu prontamente.

— Naruto havia conseguido me incluir nessa campanha publicitária. Ia te dizer antes da sessão fotográfica começar… que eu estaria ao seu lado até na sessão. — Sasuke soltou um riso curto ao ver Sakura com os olhos arregalados e com as bochechas rubras, ainda que ela esboçasse um sorriso carregado de expectativas. — Estou disposto a ainda fazer isso, mas só se você quiser. Não se sinta obrigada ou pressionada a fazer nada que não queira.

Tsunade cruzou os braços e sorriu de canto, observando Sasori se contorcer vendo o "casal" interagir.

Sakura apertou firmemente a mão de Sasuke e sorriu largamente.

— É claro que eu quero!

Uma hora e meia depois, Sai arrumava o estúdio para receber Sasuke e Sakura, que estavam em seus camarins preparando-se para a sessão. Depois de Sakura dar a resposta que todos esperavam ouvir, Sasori fez um escândalo por nada ter saído como planejou. Além de ter que aguentar Sasuke no mesmo book que ele e Sakura, ainda teria que engolir Sasuke fazer uma sessão sozinho com ela, o que era ainda pior, porque a Konoha´s Seiko se propôs a assinar embaixo de todas as ações de Marketing que a contratante fizer, promovendo assim ainda mais o "maldito casal". Devido ao que houve, o empresário do Sasori, político, pediu para que adiantassem a sessão deles e que postergassem para o fim a sessão que envolvia seu protegido.

Kakashi e Jiraya, depois de despedirem-se de seus advogados, ficaram para observar o entrosamento do casal. Conversavam alegremente, aguardando a sessão de fotos começar. Tsunade juntou-se a eles, e apesar de vez ou outra ter que discutir com Jiraya por alguma investida ousada, parecia divertir-se com eles. Orochimaru, até o último segundo isolou-se e quando sua chateação por seu plano não ter dado certo passou, se juntou ao trio, ainda contrariado quanto ao pedido de Sasuke, depois que tudo ficou acertado: "Meu cachê ainda será inteiramente doado para a Instituição que Temari ajuda.".

Sai, depois de uma breve conversa com Kakashi e Jiraya, decidiu por iniciar a sessão de fotos com a música tema escolhida para o casal que protagonizam. Segundo a sugestão que recebeu, a probabilidade de Sasuke e Sakura alinharem-se mais rápido seria maior, mas não esperavam que a conexão que fizeram seriam tão grande como a que viam vendo eles entrarem, um de cada lado do estúdio, encarando-se em silêncio.

Parecia que existiam apenas os dois. Parados, um de frente para o outro há alguns passos de distância, os olhos prendiam-se um no outro, alimentando os sentimentos que transbordavam de seus corações. Sakura sorriu, Sasuke retribuiu com um pequeno sorriso de canto.

As notas do piano começaram a soar e então passo a passo, no tempo deles, reduziram a distância.

— Sakura… eu nunca fiz is-…

— Sh… — sibilou, calando a agitação da insegurança dele, ainda que a voz masculina tivesse soado intacta. — Eu te guio. Confia em mim? — perguntou, vendo-o se surpreender.

No dia em que fizeram o curta no jantar de comemoração, que ela estava insegura, ele lhe disse as mesmas palavras.

— Confio. — Sasuke respondeu, assim como ela confiou nele naquele dia.

Sakura esboçou um pequeno sorriso encantador, oferecendo-lhe sua mão direita. Ele levantou a própria mão na direção dela, mas em vez de suas mãos tocarem-se, mantiveram-se há poucos centímetros, sentindo apenas o calor que cada um emanava. Ambos desceram o olhar para as mãos congeladas no ar, concentrando-se na sensação de proximidade e Sai não perdeu aquele momento. Os flashes contínuos eram disparados, registrando cada olhar, cada suspiro, cada detalhe, como os pelos dos braços dela eriçados, ou do cabelo curto da nuca dele. O diafragma acelerado. A pulsação agitada no pescoço.

As mãos deles roçaram os braços e percorreram um lento caminho até os rostos, onde só pararam ali para deixar um carinho sutil.

— Eles estão excitados. — Sai comentou distraidamente, conferindo a última foto tirada, onde Sasuke e Sakura estavam próximos, a ponto de seus narizes roçarem. Os olhares presos um no outro. Na nuca o sinal de excitação: arrepio.

— Conectados, maninho. Eles estão conectados, que é ainda mais intenso e profundo do que excitação. — Shin, seu irmão mais velho e assistente, comentou. Observava o casal maravilhado pelo modo como não parecia existir mais ninguém além deles ali, naquela intimidade encantadora.

Ino e Karin, que silenciosamente invadiram o estúdio com a ajuda da Tsunade, aproximaram-se depois de ouvir o comentário do Shin.

— Eles são lindos, né? — Ino comentou e Shin e Karin assentiram.

Sakura levantou a outra mão e a deixou espalmada no ar, aguardando Sasuke correspondê-la. Ele deixou o olhar dela para ver sua mão se unir a dela. Entrelaçaram-nas e voltaram a se encararem.

— Sasuke. Tire o roupão de seda da Sakura. — Sai orientou, aproveitando que estavam num clima tenso de intimidade. — Devagar… — pediu, observando Sasuke descer a mão do rosto, para a nuca da Sakura, e depois lentamente pelo ombro, levando consigo o roupão.

A modelo automaticamente se encolheu, levantando o ombro levemente, conforme virava seu rosto para roçar o queixo no ombro nu.

Sasuke, levado pelo coração, apertou a mão que ainda estava unida a ela, antes de deixar um carinho por onde passava até chegar no outro ombro, deixando-o nu também.

— Vire-a, Sasuke. Deixe-a de costas para você. — Shin sugeriu, alterando o foco da luz para que a foto trouxesse um clima mais intimista.

E assim ele fez. Com cuidado, a manipulou para que se virasse. Sakura, com toda sua genialidade diante das câmeras, depois de inteiramente virada para frente, segurou a mão esquerda do Sasuke com a sua direita e deixou-a sobre a alça do sutiã, depois levou a própria mão ao queixo e encarou a câmera, levantando uma das sobrancelhas conforme alterava a natureza de seu olhar para mais sensual e sugestivo.

Como se aquele flash fosse o estopim, a música Love & Truth acabou e All that matters começou, trazendo acordes de violão mais lentos e luxuriosos.

Sakura virou o rosto para o lado e de esguelha viu Sasuke prendendo o olhar em seus lábios.

— Me conte um segredo, Sasuke. — sussurrou e o homem imediatamente entendeu o que ela queria.

O moreno levou o rosto até o ouvido, a boca roçando na cartilagem. Ele levantou o olhar para a câmera e aguardou o flash. Sakura sentiu um choque percorrer a espinha, desconcentrando-a por milésimos de segundos, antes de conseguir recuperar-se e fechar os olhos, em vasta apreciação, como se tivesse ouvido uma confidência, o que ela não esperava, era que ele realmente lhe confidenciaria um segredo.

— Estou louco por você.

A voz rouca e grave invadiu seu ouvido, despertando a própria luxúria. Os olhos abriram-se mais escuros, as pupilas de imediato dilataram, conforme aquelas palavras mexiam com suas entranhas e aqueciam seu corpo de modo radical. E tal reação não passou despercebido por Sai e Shin que moviam-se pelo estúdio desejando captar os melhores ângulos daqueles momentos.

Sakura se virou e arrastou tortuosamente a mão pelo abdômen definido de Sasuke, até alcançar os pelos curtos de sua nuca, num agarre firme e libidinoso. Vagarosamente ficou nas pontas dos pés para levar a boca ao pé do ouvido dele, fazendo Sasuke tensionar dos pés à cabeça em expectativa e ansiedade.

— Comporte-se, Sasuke- _kun_ … — advertiu-o em tom tão sensual, ainda que o sufixo, que ela nunca tinha utilizado antes, tivesse saído de modo pecaminosamente pueril, que Sasuke sentiu-se pulsar sob a cueca.

Atiçado, soltou um riso gutural, e logo uma de suas mãos pousou na cintura fina da modelo, conforme ele encarava a câmera e Sai aproveitava seu olhar faminto por mais.

Aquele jogo perigoso na linha tênue dos seus desejos, estendeu-se até o fim da sessão de fotos, que graças ao alinhamento perfeito entre os modelos terminou cerca de meia hora depois.

Palmas dos presentes nos bastidores preencheram o local e Sasuke e Sakura respiraram fundo, sorrindo e reverenciando a todos.

— Sasuke-kun, acho que deve colocar o hobby. Seu amiguinho está animadinho de novo! — Ino cantarolou, deveras maliciosa e consciente da inconveniência pela segunda vez.

Sasuke, como a primeira vez que foi pontuado pelo mesmo motivo, não teve tempo de repreendê-la pela exposição desnecessária, porque quando o cérebro traduziu o que ela disse, olhou para baixo e rapidamente buscou por algo que pudesse cobrir seu volume inapropriado, deixando Sakura e suas amigas sozinhas.

Ao passar por Sai, com a pretensão de ir para seu camarim se acalmar físico e psicologicamente, ouviu outra coisa que preferia não ter ouvido.

— Sasuke estava de pau duro, mas acho que isso vai facilitar as coisas quando eu tratar as fotos. — Sai comentou ingenuamente com o irmão, mostrando as fotos que tirara.

— Oh sim, não vai precisar de muita edição, ao contrário das fotos do outro modelo com a Sakura-chan.

— Falando nisso, vá atrás do Sasori e avise-o que em uma hora começaremos a sessão com ele, Sasuke e Sakura. — pediu ao irmão e voltou-se para o estúdio, onde Tsunade e as amigas de Sakura conversavam com ela. — Já terminamos por aqui, então faremos um intervalo de uma hora para que possam descansar, Sakura.

— Obrigada. — a modelo agradeceu e sorriu.

 **oOo**

 **N.A.:** ~*Pois é, minha gente! A cada capítulo descobrimos um pouco mais de como foi a relação da Sakura com o Sasori. O que estão achando disso? Imaginaram que tinha sido tão doloroso para a Sakura como ela demonstra ter sido?

Ainda bem que ela tem o Sasuke agora, né? Que é e se mostra totalmente o oposto do que Sasori foi e ainda é! Concordam?

Para quem estava com saudade do Naruto, aí está a participação especial dele! Ele interagindo com o Sasuke é engraçado né? Ou não? Já sabem né? Quero saber o que estão achando da amizade deles Kkkkkk

Ahh e não esqueçam de me contar sobre o que acham de NaruHina! Vocês curtem?

Tenho uma baita curiosidade, o que vocês acham do Orochimaru? Vi algumas pessoas questionar do caráter dele, mas quero mais, mais teorias e pressentimentos! Kkkkkkkk

De que lado acham que ele está? Ele é confiável para o Sasuke?

#PRESENTE Ahhhhh a sessão do Sasuke com a Sakura! O que acharam? Esse foi o meu presente para vocês! Foi por causa desta cena que arranquei as prévias do capítulo 10 e 13 Kkkk

Valeu a pena a troca?

Bom, sabemos que no próximo capítulo teremos a prévia do capítulo 10 e 13, certo? Já imaginam a confusão que vai dar Sasori, Sasuke e Sakura numa sessão de fotos de roupas íntimas, não? Não imaginam? Então vou mostrar novamente!

O próximo capítulo que deveria fazer parte do "Química" GANHOU OUTRO NOME e logo vocês vão entender o porquê: Rivalidade.

Prévias: "— Uau. Isso é que eu chamo de química. — o fotógrafo exclamou, conferindo a recém tirada foto entre Sasuke e Sakura que sorriam entre si, encarando-se como se não houvesse ninguém ao redor, no entanto havia, e o expectador principal era Sasori que mirava-os com uma raiva contida.

— Podemos continuar a sessão? — o ruivo sugeriu, ganhando a atenção de Sasuke e Sakura, que encararam-no.

— Certo. Agora quero uma foto dos três. Não se esqueçam de que vocês vão representar aqui no Japão a união da Calvin Klein com a Victoria´s Secret numa coleção especial. São marcas que emanam sensualidade, então preparem-se para fazer o mesmo.

Desconfortável, Sakura assentiu. Por sorte a sessão estava no fim, só precisava aguentar aquilo por pouco tempo.

Sasori de imediato rodeou a cintura da Sakura com uma mão, trazendo-a para si no intuito de ganhar a atenção de Sakura e quem sabe reviver a atração que ela sentia por ele, mas Sasuke não deixou que ficasse daquela forma, mesmo que ela estivesse de costas ele. O moreno se colocou atrás dela e envolveu o rosto delicado com uma mão virando sua cabeça para ele, com os lábios quase encostados, ainda que ônix e esmeraldas estivessem presos um ao outro num olhar desejoso.

Mais uma vez Sasori havia perdido para a naturalidade da química entre Sasuke e Sakura e isso não ficou despercebido nas fotos."

"— Saia da minha frente, Uchiha. Não se meta onde não é chamado. — Sasori ameaça, enfrentando-o.

Sasuke não recua, muito pelo contrário, continua em frente a Sakura, protegendo-a.

— Daqui você não passa.

— Isso é o que vamos ve-…

— Um passo e eu não respondo por mim, Akasuna. — Sasuke ameaça.

Sasori, mesmo depois de ser advertido seriamente, avançou um passo e em resposta recebeu um soco lateral na altura da bochecha. Todos alarmaram-se e num piscar de olhos viram Sasori contra-atacar, socando Sasuke, também na altura da bochecha.

— Parem! — Sakura gritou, aflita por vê-los irem longe a ponto de manchar aquela luta com sangue."

Ai estão, gente! Aproveitem até que eu traga o próximo! E falando nisso... quero pedir compreensão porque o que vou dizer não é fácil nem para mim: Preciso de tempo. Tudo bem para vocês se eu oficializar a postagem numa terça-feira sim, na outra não? Seria quase como de 15 em 15 dias. Sinto por pedir isso, tentei adiar o máximo possível, mas realmente está complicado para mim tirar um tempo para a escrita e para as plataformas. Acredito que será provisório, apesar de eu ainda não saber até quando.

Por favor, não nos abandonem, né? Prometo sempre que possível vir! ^^

É isso... Tenham uma ótima semana!

Até a próxima!*~


	15. Chapter 15

**N.A.:** ~*Yo, Minna!

A postagem é fixa na segunda-feira, eu sei, e também sei que hoje é terça, mas como posso dizer? Minha terça-feira parece querer brincar de segunda! Kkkkkkkkkkkkk

Desculpem o atraso, sim? Mas trago algo para compensar isso... Um pouco mais de 6 mil palavras que carregam fortes emoções! Então preparem seus corações! o/

Ahhh e eu quero agradecer imensamente o carinho, os comentários, favoritos e principalmente a compreensão de vocês por terem aceitado as postagens a cada 15 dias! Ter o apoio é um grande presente, além de ser motivador! Me sinto segura de saber que estarão aqui para quando "Por trás das câmeras" e eu voltarmos! ^^

É isso... sem mais!

Boa leitura!*~

 **oOo**

 **Capítulo 15 - Rivalidade**

 **oOo**

Depois de se trocar e se acalmar fisicamente, Sasuke seguiu pelos corredores em direção ao camarim da Sakura. Por mais que o ensaio tivesse sido agradável, tensionava-se com a possibilidade de deixá-la sozinha, dando brecha para que o ex a abordasse. Ele viu o quanto Sasori representava negativamente na vida dela e não pretendia deixá-lo se aproximar mais.

— Ora… tudo em ordem, Sasuke-kun? — Ino, impertinente, sorriu sugestivamente e ignorou-o quando fechou uma carranca, como sempre fazia. Seu jeito arredio e carrancudo a divertia tanto quanto o gênio explosivo de Sakura.

— Se está atrás da Sakura, deve ir ao salão principal. Ela está dando autógrafos e tirando fotos com os fãs. — Karin sorriu, observando Sasuke murmurar seu habitual "Hn" que Naruto vivia reclamando, conforme mudava sua rota para o lado oposto.

— Acho bom se apressar! — Ino gritou e Karin riu.

— Ele está _tão na dela_ … — a ruiva comentou, sorrindo ao cruzar os braços.

Ino copiou o gesto e observou Sasuke sair de sua visão, antes de pegar o celular e enviar uma mensagem no grupo "Missão: fora Sasori!", que Sasuke foi expulso num ataque de raiva do Naruto: "Temari, não precisa ir atrás da Sakura, ela está muito bem resguardada.".

O celular das duas notificou uma nova mensagem e riram ao lê-la, era Naruto, dizendo um "Esse é o bastardo que eu conheço! Sabia que o Sasuke não me decepcionaria!".

Sakura abraçava uma fã e sorria para a câmera quando de relance viu Sasuke ao fundo, escondendo-se da atenção dos fãs, observando-a. Disfarçadamente sorriu e piscou para ele antes de voltar a mirar o olhar na câmera, aguardando o flash.

Sasuke, com as duas mãos nos bolsos, aguardava absconso pacientemente Sakura lidar com os fãs. Ele gostava dos fãs, mas descobriu que gostava ainda mais observá-la. Percebeu que ela usava o figurino do ensaio, ainda que o hobby de seda escondesse seu corpo em peças íntimas. De imediato lembrou-se do poder de sedução que ela mostrava ter sobre ele, podia até ouvir sua voz invadir mais uma vez seu ouvido: "Comporte-se, Sasuke- _kun_ …". Aquilo levava-o ao delírio. Ela era tão fortemente controlada que brincava com sua sanidade, tirando todas as suas esperanças de um dia retribuir o entretenimento.

Ver Kakashi e Jiraya se aproximarem da aglomeração de pessoas em volta da Sakura o fez deixar os devaneios de lado. Assistiu Kakashi pedir licença e se aproximar de Sakura, depois cochichar algo em seu ouvido e depois pegar o celular da mão de Jiraya e mostrar para ela algo que estava na tela. Curioso, pensou em se aproximar e questionar sobre o que se tratava, mas Sakura antecipou-se, _como sempre_ , ergueu a cabeça e procurou-o com o olhar, acenando para que ele se aproximasse em seguida, conforme Lee e outro segurança que não conhecia, educadamente afastavam os fãs dali.

Educadamente ele acenou e sorriu para os fãs, foi parado algumas vezes para tirar fotos e quando os seguranças conseguiram isolá-lo, retomou o caminho até _ela_.

— A Konoha´s Seiko comprou essa foto e disse que podemos divulgá-las agora se quisermos. — Sakura disse assim que ele chegou e animada, mostrou uma das fotos do book, a que ela estava em frente a ele e ambos encaravam a câmera, com o foco em seus rostos. — Não é legal?!

Sasuke assentiu e sentiu o canto dos lábios erguerem-se. Sempre se surpreendia com a capacidade de Sakura alterar o humor e o clima ao redor como bem entendia. Ela estava totalmente descontraída ali, como se nada tivesse acontecido, mesmo que tivessem passado por aquela pequena tensão sexual durante o ensaio, e isso não era ruim, muito pelo contrário. Ele nem sabia o que esperar depois de tanta intimidade. No fundo imaginou que ela o evitaria até aquele ocorrido cair no esquecimento, por mais que a tensão sexual tivesse acontecido nas entrelinhas.

— E não é só isso. Nosso marketing conseguiu atrair muitos fotógrafos e repórteres. Estão todos aguardando-os do lado de fora. Por que não os cumprimentam? Acho que conseguirão fazer isso da janela do seu camarim, Sakura. — Kakashi sugeriu e sorriu, mesmo que o sorriso estivesse escondido sob a máscara. — Com certeza promoverá a imagem de vocês e logo promoverá também o filme, mesmo que indiretamente. Seremos muito gratos se pude-…

— Será ótimo! — Sakura exclamou, interrompendo-o. Virou-se para Sasuke e arreganhou um sorriso que já adiantava que seria impossível ele negar o que quer que pretendia pedir. — Tudo bem para você?

— Claro.

O riso de Sakura contagiou os três homens que tinham suas atenções focadas nela.

Os dois mais velhos observaram ela pegar a mão de Sasuke e sair correndo pelas escadas, acenando para os fãs que enlouqueceram ao vê-los juntos _e de mãos dadas_.

— Aquela foto ficou linda, não acha? — Sakura comentou distraidamente ao entrar no camarim, correndo para sua bolsa, sobre a poltrona, para pegar o celular. — Foi sua primeira vez como modelo comercial? Você foi sensacional! Nem precisou de minha ajuda como eu precisei da sua quando atuei pela primeira vez. — ela riu, desbloqueando o celular para fazer algo e Sasuke sentiu os lábios curvarem-se num meio sorriso ao perceber que ela estava tão animada que provavelmente não teria tempo de respondê-la. Teve certeza ao vê-la emendar o monólogo. — Se importa se eu postar nossa foto?

— Não. — respondeu, vendo-a alargar o sorriso e se focar no celular.

Por mais que Sakura estivesse fazendo algo banal, ele não conseguia desviar seu olhar dela. Era como se a singularidade do todo dela exigisse sua atenção. Inconscientemente mantinha-se atento a cada movimentação, desde as pupilas dilatando e recuando tranquilamente conforme os pensamentos fluíam, até aos pequenos sorrisos que a boca exibia. Perdia-se nela, _inteira_ , sem nem mesmo se dar conta.

Sasuke franziu o cenho ao ver o sorriso irradiante desaparecer e os olhos perderem o brilho de felicidade. O olhar dela caiu ao chão, o celular foi bloqueado e deixado sobre a mesa e ela deu as costas a ele, pensativa.

— O que houve? — perguntou, mas o silêncio manteve-se.

Sakura respirou fundo e disse a si mesma que tinha que ser forte. Sabia que o que viu era uma provocação e que não deveria se deixar levar. Calma e paciência a levariam ao céu se conseguisse preservá-las, repetiu para si mesma até conseguir livrar-se do pequeno mal estar que a mensagem "Sabe que temos que conversar. Não adianta fugir de mim." que recebeu do Sasori causou.

— Nada. — afirmou, virando-se para ele e forçando um sorriso. — O que acha de darmos um oi para nossos fãs? — perguntou, rindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas ele sabia que algo a perturbava, apesar de ter iniciado passos em sua direção.

— Uma ótima ideia. — respondeu, abrindo as cortinas e a janela.

Ambos expuseram seus rostos, acenando para os fãs e para a mídia que estavam exatamente onde Kakashi havia dito que estariam. Gritos histéricos começaram. "KisuMi", "SasuSaku" e "Amamos vocês" destacavam-se.

Sakura jogou beijos e Sasuke sorriu, acenando. O momento durou cerca de dois minutos, até Sakura observar um cartaz em especial e mostrar ao Sasuke, apontando o indicador em meio a multidão. "Nos presenteiem com um beijo.", dizia.

Sasuke nunca agradeceu aos fãs por terem feito um pedido, mas então descobriu na prática que sempre havia uma primeira vez para tudo. Os lábios previamente esboçaram um sorriso lascivo e logo os ônix procuraram-na. Não que tivesse pretensão de atender aquele pedido. Um beijo era muito íntimo e complexo para acontecer por influência pública. Apenas queria saber como ela reagiria.

Sakura enrubesceu e presentou-o com um pequeno sorriso tímido.

Os olhares se encontraram e os corações aceleraram; um hábito quando estavam próximos.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, admiravelmente com as bochechas rubras e ele controlou-se para manter o sorriso mínimo, já que seria impossível desfazê-lo.

A mão masculina rodeou a cintura feminina e Sakura levou a pequena mão à nuca dele, acariciando-a sutilmente, sentindo as batidas fortes contra o próprio peito.

E nas entrelinhas daquela troca de olhares ele soube que ela divertia-se com a brincadeira, permitindo-o prosseguir.

O sorriso feminino arreganhou-se e os dentes prenderam a adrenalina nos lábios.

Eles se encararam, as respirações misturaram-se e as expectativas transbordaram de seus corações.

Sasuke sentiu a pulsação no ouvido e Sakura borboletas no estômago.

 _Eram dois adolescentes_ , os fãs julgaram admirados, mas a gritaria silenciou-se mesmo quando Sasuke levou uma das mãos à lateral do rosto feminino e Sakura abaixou levemente o rosto, tentando desfazer o sorriso num ímpeto sério. Até mesmo as câmeras puderam sentir a mudança brusca no clima. Ambos estavam fortemente envolvidos numa cúpula favorável ao intimismo. A troca de olhares simplesmente fazia qualquer expectador prender a respiração, esperando, imaginando, _desejando_ …

E para corresponder a todas aquelas expectativas, Sasuke se aproximou e Sakura fechou os olhos, mas no último segundo, o beijo dele mudou a rota, mirando no nariz delicado da mulher que sorriu e abraçou-o publicamente, rindo como uma criança.

A brincadeira dos dois estava acima do desejo de agradar aos fãs, exatamente na satisfação pessoal, porque ele já havia dito que seguiria o ritmo dela e ela entregou-se confiando nele. Não haviam cobranças, nem mesmo chateação. Só havia espaço para provocações, como as que trocaram durante o ensaio fotográfico, e brincadeiras como aquela.

Eles riram se abraçando, aproveitando a sensação de cumplicidade e alegria. Depois viraram-se para o público, acenando em despedida, ainda que a mão feminina estivesse pousada na cintura masculina e a mão masculina estivesse pousada no ombro feminino.

Sasuke fechou as cortinas rindo e Sakura se jogou na poltrona, também rindo de forma que sua barriga doía.

— Acho que aquela senhora quase teve uma parada cardíaca. — ela comentou, enxugando a lágrima acumulada no canto dos olhos de tanto rir.

— O câmera-man daquele programa de fofocas também. O apresentador precisou levantar a câmera para manter-nos no foco da gravação. — ele completou-a, sentando-se na cadeira próxima à poltrona.

Sasuke ergueu a mão na direção dela e ela correspondeu-o ajeitando-se sobre a poltrona e inclinando-se para frente para entregá-lo. As mãos unidas, os olhares isolando-os de tudo ao redor.

Repentinamente o clima descontraído transformou-se em um silêncio opressor. Sakura passou a encarar as mãos unidas com o olhar triste, conforme ele acariciava-a com o polegar e Sasuke soube que o que incomodou-a antes de cumprimentarem os fãs voltou a incomodá-la.

— Está tudo bem?

— Está.

No entanto, ele tinha a impressão contrária. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, mas não havia nenhum vestígio de travessura ou mesmo charme. Era digno de preocupação e tensão. Sinal de que queria frear as palavras, literalmente, com os dentes.

A mulher sutilmente recuou a mão, levantando-se da poltrona para fugir do olhar astuto dele, que segurou-a antes que conseguisse dar o primeiro passo.

— Que tal me contar o que está acontecendo? Me diverti com você a pouco e sei que você também se divertiu, mas também sei que não demorou muito para sua cabeça voltar para o que quer que esteja te incomodando.

Surpresa, Sakura soltou um ofego, desviando de seu olhar.

— Me desculpe… eu só-…

A tela do celular dela acendeu e Sasuke se levantou e caminhou até o objeto em cima da mesa, antes mesmo de dar-se conta da invasão na privacidade dela.

"Não me ignore. Estou te esperando para conversarmos na porta do seu camarim."

— É ele? — foi a única coisa capaz de pronunciar.

Ambos sabiam que se tratava do Sasori, apesar da pergunta. Sakura abaixou a cabeça e Sasuke discretamente respirou fundo, procurando sua calma interior para lidar com aquela situação com sabedoria.

Seria tolo se negasse a si mesmo que o ciúme abateu-o. Sentiu-se um ninguém, um idiota, _traído_ , por mais que ainda não tivessem nada além de amizade e isso o fez ficar ainda pior, porque além de tudo ela havia avisado de que aquilo aconteceria, afinal, ele estava apaixonado e ela indecisa entre a descoberta do presente e o ressurgimento do passado.

Inconformado demais, _inconveniente_ demais, o bom senso forçou-o a dar as costas para ela no intuito de esconder o desgosto.

— Acho melhor eu ir. — afirmou, já marchando para a porta.

Sakura assistiu-o em silêncio. Sentia falta de ar, tontura, as pernas trêmulas, o suor escorrer pela sua testa, porque ela não queria ficar sozinha, não quando Sasori esperava por ela. Já o enfrentou durante a sessão e teria que repetir a proeza na segunda parte do ensaio, mas conversar com ele a sós estava fora de cogitação. Com toda a certeza não conseguiria e aquilo não era o responsável dominante pelo que ela estava sentindo, não, seu maior desagrado surgiu em ver o quanto Sasuke se magoou com ela. _Decepcionou-o_.

Não haviam palavras que expressassem o quanto doeu ver o olhar dele quando perguntou se era uma mensagem do Sasori. O apreço que ela tinha facilmente transformou-se em culpa e desgosto por tê-lo machucado e era exatamente aquilo que não queria que acontecesse e que sentisse quando pediu para que fossem com calma. Queria protegê-lo.

Ela quis gritar de raiva de si mesma, bater-se, mas engoliu amargamente aquela impotência, enxugando as lágrimas que escorreram por suas bochechas. Não era justo o que estava fazendo com Sasuke, tinha consciência. Ele se importava com ela, cuidava dela, protegia-a. Por que continuar machucando-o com segredos que o faziam distorcer as coisas? Por que continuar afastando-o quando o que ela queria impedir claramente já havia acontecido? Ele mal podia disfarçar o quanto estava ligado a ela e ela já não podia negar a si mesma que os sentimentos eram mútuos.

— Não. Não é você quem deve ir.

Sasuke paralisou e sua tolice alcançou o auge. Num passe de mágica o coração acalmou-se, os sentimentos foram convertidos para os antônimos e o corpo inteiro obedeceu-a sem nenhuma hesitação. Ela tinha conquistado o poder de fazer com ele o que quisesse, mas parecia não ter consciência daquilo.

Ouviu passos aproximando-se, fazendo o próprio coração bater freneticamente e então sentiu uma pequena mão envolver a sua, aquecendo-a.

— Me desculpe por não ter dito. Só não queria admitir em voz alta o quanto Sasori ainda me perturba.

Sasuke virou-se para ficar de frente com ela. Olhou-a nos olhos, mergulhando nas águas cristalinas de suas íris esverdeadas. Era atordoante o quanto perdia-se neles. Tão transparentes, _tão expressivos_ , ingênuos, _puros_. Enxergava a verdade e encontrava a própria compreensão, porque ela lhe despertava o seu melhor e era assustador perceber mais uma vez que em tão pouco tempo ela conseguiu tudo dele, pois tinha-o na palma da mão para manipular e usar como bem entendesse, apenas com aquele olhar.

— Está tudo bem. — afirmou, hipnotizado pelo modo como as pupilas cresciam e reduziam rapidamente, expondo o quanto a mente dela estava agitada.

— Você me faz bem e é você quem eu quero para estar ao meu lado. — Sakura admitiu, sentindo os olhos arderem e encherem-se de lágrimas.

Sua sensibilidade insistia em aplacá-la. Não havia outra maneira de aliviar toda aquela tensão a não ser derramando-as.

E Sasuke queria acolher cada uma daquelas lágrimas. Quando a primeira escapou daqueles grandes olhos ele levou o polegar no rosto alvo e numa carícia tomou-a pra si. E o gesto se repetiu algumas vezes, antes de ele acolhê-la nos braços, porque estava tão tocado e comovido que gostaria de tomar todas para si. Tinha ciência de que aquelas lágrimas eram consequência de sua força. Ela estava sendo forte ao se expor para ele, ao se abrir, _ao ceder_. Ao dizer que era ele quem ela queria ao lado dela passou por cima da barreira que havia criado entre eles, aquela que exigia tempo e espaço para aprender a lidar com o que estava crescendo entre eles e a própria força espelhou-se na dela, decidindo por mesmo ficando, aguardar ela estar plena com a ideia da aproximação deles. Ele não usaria aquela porta aberta para conseguir o que quer, porque ele não era chantagista e se queria ganhá-la, tinha que mostrar que ele era diferente do homem que ela tanto temia e abominava.

Plantou um beijo casto no topo da cabeça feminina e mais uma vez aguardou-a se acalmar, apesar de ela não ter entrado num estado extremo de choro. Minutos depois Sakura afastou-se. Os olhos, as bochechas e o nariz avermelhados, e ainda sim Sasuke não conseguia parar de julgar adorável o modo como ela era tão sensível. Tocava sua alma. Fazia-o querer com fervor ser uma pessoa melhor para tocar a alma dela também, mesmo que sentisse que nunca conseguiria, porque em sua mente e coração, elevou Sakura a um pedestal que o fazia se sentir um mero pecador por desejá-la tanto.

— Acho que fui contratada para a campanha errada. Deveria ser fotografada para uma marca de lenços umedecidos ou lenços de papel… seria mais adequado.— ela disse rindo em ironia, puxando-o dos pensamentos.

Sasuke observou Sakura ir até a bolsa, pegar um pacote de lenços de papel e uma necessaire e ir até a penteadeira no canto do cômodo. Delicadamente ela enxugou as lágrimas, limpou a maquiagem borrada e preparou-se para retocá-la.

Ele assistia concentrado e maravilhado ela passar o rímel. A boca levemente aberta, conforme a respiração marcava o espelho, o nariz empinado, o olhar esmeraldino preso nos movimentos do aplicador do rímel. Descobriu uma nova excitação: _vê-la passar maquiagem_.

O pior de tudo era que ela nem fazia ideia de como ela podia ser sensual fazendo aquilo. Ela brincava com o autocontrole dele e com a sanidade, sendo que nem sequer o olhou uma única vez. Era injusto e desequilibrado aquele jogo.

Ela passou uma última vez o aplicador sob os cílios longos e, naquele momento, pesados de rímel e o olhar caiu sobre a imagem dele no espelho, atrás de si. Afastou o rosto do espelho, fechando o rímel; o olhar nunca deixando o reflexo dele.

— Continue. — Sasuke pediu, aproximando-se, mas mantendo-se há uma distância considerável para conseguir se frear ou dar a ela tempo de correr caso o desejo de tomá-la para si se tornasse insuportável de controlar. Ele estava brincando com fogo, tinha ciência, mas estava hipnotizado por vê-la tão feminina e delicada retocando a maquiagem.

Por sua vez, Sakura sentia-se inteiramente quente. Ele emanava por cada poro desejo por ela, reprimia seus impulsos mais primitivos no olhar, que não a deixava nunca. Cutucava o ego, despertava luxúria e incentivava-a a jogar aquele jogo de sedução.

Um pequeno sorriso lascivo brotou nos lábios femininos e o olhar esmeraldino estreitou levemente ao perceber o quanto ele estava tenso, com a respiração entrecortada e com os punhos cerrados.

— Gosta de me observar enquanto me maquio, Sasuke? — perguntou ingenuamente, _enganou_ , ou realmente estava inconsciente do timbre sedutor que instigava-o.

Sem desviar o olhar dele, deixou o rímel em sua necessaire e pegou o delineador. Assistiu o pomo de Adão mover-se ligeiramente para cima e para baixo, indicando a dificuldade de engolir a saliva e a cabeça assentir lentamente, movimentando os fios negros sobre o rosto viril. Os ônix, _tão sérios_ , mal piscavam. Entorpecidos, fixaram-se no reflexo feminino expondo que não pretendia perder aquela cena por nada.

Sakura abriu o frasco e umedeceu a ponta do pincel, levando-o à pálpebra em seguida. Primeiro em um lado, depois do outro, _calmamente_. A precisão era surreal para ele, pois o traço era forte e contínuo, não havia sequer um ponto trêmulo ou borrado. O olhar tornando-se ainda mais perigoso, hipnotizante e selvagem. As íris esmeraldinas destacaram-se ainda mais com o contorno negro, mesmo que tivesse sido apenas nas pálpebras.

Ela fechou o delineador e capturou o blush e o pincel e aplicou o pó em tom harmônico claro de rosa e vermelho sobre as maçãs do rosto, apenas para manter a aparência saudável, pois no estúdio refariam totalmente sua maquiagem condizente com o figurino.

Sasuke engoliu a seco mais uma vez, vendo-a pegar o batom líquido no tom coral. O coração batia tão forte contra o peito que parecia que ia pular boca afora. Sentia que perderia a cabeça, mas queria ver, _precisava_ , e quando ela abriu o frasco e posicionou o bastão aplicador sobre o lábio inferior, engatou a respiração, pois ela tinha o rosto próximo ao espelho, o nariz empinado e o olhar que estava sobre o próprio lábio desviou-se para o reflexo dele, para _os olhos dele_. Ela tinha um dos cantos da boca erguido, provavelmente debochando pelo modo que estava vulnerável diante de sua sensualidade. Uma das sobrancelhas róseas ergueram-se desafiadoramente e o olhar de natureza predadora voltou-se ao lábio sendo coberto pela textura e pigmentação do batom. Ele precisou de muito esforço para manter-se enraizado ao chão no intuito de impedir-se de ir até ela, experimentar do sabor diretamente da fonte. A cabeça latejava forte, o sangue parecia ferver correndo rápido pelas veias. Ardia até mesmo as narinas ao respirar e a pulsação, esta sentia no peito e no ouvido, mas o que entregava seu descontrole era o possível volume entre as pernas, porque sentia-o latejar dolorosamente.

— Sasuke… _-kun_?

Ouviu-a sussurrar como se estivesse ao pé do ouvido e realmente quis responder, mas estava enfeitiçado, _perigosamente descontrolado_ e por isso girou sobre os calcanhares e apressou-se em sair do camarim dela, batendo a porta com força.

Sakura começou a rir por vê-lo naquela situação, era cômico, afinal, quem imaginaria que o grande ator nipônico, que recebeu inúmeros prêmios por sua beleza e sensualidade, inclusive o título de mais sexy do Japão e o dos 10 mais sexy´s do mundo, seria a vítima da situação? Ele realmente caíra no jogo dela, que ele mesmo havia começado e instigado-a a continuar.

Quando conseguiu se recompor, prometeu a si mesma desculpar-se com ele pela brincadeira inconveniente, julgando ter ido longe demais.

Na porta do camarim, Sasuke paralisou no primeiro passo, pois deu de cara com Akasuna no Sasori.

Foi medido dos pés à cabeça, confrontado através da troca de olhares, _invejado_ , afinal, para o ruivo, restava apenas um pensamento: Se Sasuke saiu naquele estado, destacando o volume nada discreto sob a calça, Sakura compartilhou com ele uma intimidade que deveria ter sido compartilhado consigo.

Pouco a pouco o volume sob a calça do Uchiha desfazia-se. A postura ainda travada, exatamente como estava quando os olhos caíram sobre o ruivo. Ficava cada vez mais furioso encarando-o. A indignação, frustração, hesitação, receio, _lágrimas_ da Sakura abalavam a calma que deveria ter naquele momento.

A tensão tornou-se cortante, porque Sasori também estava furioso. Perdera espaço, em todos os sentidos, para ele. Encarando-o percebeu: Sakura resistiu por ele, rejeitou-o _por ele_. E nada era mais humilhante do que ficar naquela posição.

— Você é só um passa tempo para ela. Sakura ainda me ama.

Sasori trovejou, peitando-o com toda a coragem e fúria que tinha, no entanto, seu oponente apenas ergueu o canto da boca, _confiante demais_ para quem deveria estar no mínimo perturbado, como quando encontrou-o outrora falando no celular no corredor. Aturdido, ele soltou um estalo impaciente com língua e pretendia avançar para cima do Uchiha se não fosse pela intervenção de Tsunade, que se colocou entre eles antes de qualquer movimento ser feito.

— Acredito que os dois cavalheiros tenham ciência de que estamos em local de trabalho e que vocês tem que ir para a maquiagem em dez minutos. — a empresária de Sakura concluiu, desfazendo aquele confronto.

Sasuke enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e seguiu para o próprio camarim sem despedir-se. Nem ao menos olhou para trás. Sasori levou algum tempo para desviar o olhar das costas do ator e encarar Tsunade, que tinha um sorriso debochado exposto.

— Você não se contenta em ver o quanto ela está feliz sem você, não é? Precisa ter o orgulho pisado dessa maneira infantil. — Tsunade cruzou os braços e entortou levemente o rosto, desafiando-o. — Deixe-me dizer uma coisa. Sua jogada com a reivindicação deste contrato pode até ter sido boa, visto que tinha uma grande chance de Sakura se sentir vulnerável perto de você, mas não é boa o suficiente para enganá-la com seus sorrisos e olhares. Ela não é mais a mulher ingênua que você machucou. Anote o que estou te dizendo.

Sasori apenas soltou outro estalo com a língua e marchou para o próprio camarim, passando por Tsunade sem encará-la. Estava irado com ela e com Sasuke, que nem precisava respondê-lo para tirá-lo do sério. O ego ferido, _humilhado_. Ele não deixaria aquilo barato, porque ele ainda poderia ser muito mais insistente do que ele era, principalmente porque nunca perdeu e não pretendia mudar aquele fato.

A empresária abriu a porta do camarim da Sakura e surpreendeu-se ao ver a mulher sentada na poltrona, rindo sozinha enquanto encarava um ponto qualquer. No rosto a feição suave e alegre, até mesmo as bochechas estavam delicadamente rubras. Os olhos tinham um brilho diferente, esplendoroso. Agradeceu por ela estar tão alheia à tensão de Sasuke e Sasori há pouco.

— Posso saber o que é tão engraçado? — perguntou, entrando no camarim.

— Shishou! — a modelo levantou-se e ajeitou o hobby. Ainda trajava o figurino, esqueceu-se totalmente de se trocar. — Não é nada demais. — respondeu, risonha.

— Sei. — desconfiada, mas contagiada, fez uma nota mental de permitir que o Uchiha ficasse por perto mais vezes. Ver sua querida flor naquele estado de espírito valia a pena. — Prepare-se, tem maquiagem marcada para daqui cinco minutos.

Sakura estava até mesmo saltitante. Sorria e cantarolava conforme desfilava pelos corredores. Ao chegar no estúdio, cedeu aos pedidos dos profissionais que posasse para as fotos que queriam tirar e de dar alguns autógrafos. Obviamente ela aceitou, fez ainda mais pelos colegas de trabalho arrastando-os para selfies que posteriormente postaria nas próprias redes sociais. O bom humor contagiava os presentes surpreendentemente.

Estava abraçada aos irmãos cabeleireiros Yuji e Aya, aguardando o flash, quando Sasuke entrou com Orochimaru em seu encalço. O moreno sorriu discretamente ao vê-la e o sorriso dela aumentou gradativamente.

— Obrigada, Haruno-Sama!

— Sakura, pode me chamar de Sakura apenas. E não foi nada! — a modelo sorriu, mas o sorriso se desfez quando viu Sasori entrar com seu empresário.

O clima ficou tenso, a alegria de Sakura desapareceu num piscar de olhos, mas depois de respirar fundo, ela riu olhando a sua volta, como se ignorasse a presença indesejada do ruivo, que apenas bufou. Contudo não passou despercebido por Sasuke, que observava a distância em silêncio.

Os três tinham profissionais em torno deles, cuidando de suas aparências. Depois assistentes trouxeram-lhes os figurinos; cuecas das marcas Calvin Klein e Tommy Hilfiger e lingeries da Victoria´s Secrets.

Devidamente vestidos e cobertos por hobbys de seda, os três, guiados por Shin, irmão e um dos assistentes do Sai, seguiram para o estúdio fotográfico.

No meio do caminho encontraram Lee, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino e Karin que soltaram comentários maliciosos quando Sakura e Sasuke passaram por eles e para a passagem do ruivo, só restou um, partindo de Ino: "Sou mais a Tommy. Já sabe que marca comprar para o Shikamaru né, Temari?".

As risadas ecoavam no estúdio, ainda que Sai pedisse silêncio.

"Tudo bem, não queremos ninguém aqui com cara de cu para estragar a campanha, não é mesmo?", foi a vez de Karin soltar, mas a perseguição com o modelo Akasuna ainda não tinha acabado, pois Temari emendou-a: "Nem mesmo Photoshop vai conseguir esconder a insegurança do _franguinho_ ali, principalmente com um exemplo de um _Deus Japonês_ ao seu lado.".

Shikamaru abaixou a cabeça e negou veemente o que presenciou, rindo da situação feia que Sasori tinha se metido com aquelas mulheres. Lee discretamente riu, ainda que tentasse permanecer concentrado em seu trabalho de assegurar que Sakura ficasse bem.

Yura, empresário do modelo Akasuna no Sasori, solicitou a retirada dos expectadores que aborreciam seu cliente e somente quando restou apenas os empresários e a equipe ficou satisfeito.

A música eletrônica começou, anunciando o início da sessão fotográfica. Sai encarava um por um, distantes e no aguardo de suas ordens, imaginando as melhores cenas para suas fotos.

— Tenho ordens de: fotografar a sensualidade, harmonia e união entre as três marcas e ainda sim, representar a disputa entre as marcas masculinas pela honra de estar ao lado da marca feminina. Conseguem compreender isso?

— Sim. — Sasori, Sasuke e Sakura responderam em uníssono.

— Então vamos começar com Sakura no meio, Sasuke do lado esquerdo e Sasori do lado direito, ambos segurando a mão dela, como se a oferecesse às câmeras.

Rapidamente se posicionaram. Ao se aproximarem, Sakura enrijeceu por completo, desconfortável com a presença do ex, que foi o primeiro a tomar sua mão.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior sentindo-o apertar sua mão numa tentativa de ganhar sua atenção e controlou-se para não esboçar a expressão de repúdio que sentia querer formar-se na face.

" _Pense em algo feliz e agradável._ ", ordenou a si mesma, sentindo a mão sobre a dele trêmula.

" _Eu consigo. Sou uma modelo internacional. Sou uma modelo internacional!_ " _._

Os ombros femininos tensos a obrigaram estalar o pescoço e logo tinha os olhos fechados, conforme respirava fundo para evocar seu profissionalismo e chutar o amadorismo para o quinto dos infernos.

Ela estava conseguindo. Sozinha conseguiu despertar calma e relaxar, imaginando-se já no fim daquela sessão de fotos, perto de seus amigos, de sua querida empresária _e do Sasuke_.

 _Oh_ , e então sua percepção capturou um detalhe importante. Sua mão esquerda estava envolvida por uma _mão gentil_ que afagava-a carinhosamente e aquecia-a. Seus sentidos aguçaram-se e logo notou a respiração dele contra sua cabeça. Sentiu-o se movimentar minimamente e então a respiração estava contra sua orelha.

— Estou aqui. Vamos fazer isso _juntos_ , certo? — ouviu o timbre único que arrepiava inteiramente seu corpo sussurrar em seu ouvido e fechou os olhos, deleitando-se naquela sensação de segurança invadindo-a.

Sasori poderia arrastá-la ao inferno com seus golpes baixos, mas Sasuke a salvaria e a levaria ao céu com sua proteção e gentileza.

Quando Sakura abriu os olhos, não era a mulher que estava diante das câmeras, era a profissionalíssima modelo internacional. Os olhos esverdeados contornados pelos traços negros abria as portas para seu instinto selvagem e extremamente sensual. O semblante sério fez Sai, que a via pela lente da câmera focada em sua expressão, engatar a respiração.

"Ela veio.", o fotógrafo pensou, preso ao raciocínio insólito, pois aquele pensamento veio de sua conclusão de Sakura ter duas pessoas em si; mulher _e a modelo_. E _aquela_ modelo fazia-o divagar pelo leque de possibilidades profissionais que ela abria para ele, levando-o ao paroxismo da arte.

A aparente repulsa que Sakura parecia ter por Sasori no início da sessão desapareceu completamente, como na sessão anterior dos dois. As mãos dela tocavam-no dirigidas pelas ordens de Shin e Sai, sem hesitação, mas as melhores fotos, eram aquelas que envolvia o outro modelo, Uchiha Sasuke. Aquelas sem dúvidas eram as melhores, porque havia muito mais do que os olhos podiam ver, ainda que se sentisse ao bater os olhos na foto. Tanta intimidade, tanta cumplicidade, tensão sexual, desejos impuros, tudo aquilo era extravasado por olhares visualmente contidos, toques sutis, mas generosos nas sensações que despertavam, respirações entrecortadas em reação aos estímulos que recebiam um do outro. Estava nas entrelinhas e eles estavam naquela _dimensão só deles_.

Sai invadiu aquela intimidade. Espiava pela fresta que encontrou naquela dimensão e fotografou sem pensar, no impulso de seu olhar de fotógrafo que ansiava por registrar momentos verdadeiros e raros como aqueles, tanto, que Sasori foi esquecido por algum tempo.

— Uau. Isso é que eu chamo de química! — o fotógrafo exclamou, conferindo a recém-tirada foto entre Sasuke e Sakura que sorriam entre si, encarando-se como se não houvesse ninguém ao redor, no entanto havia, e o _expectador principal_ era Sasori que mirava-os com uma raiva contida.

— Podemos continuar a sessão? — o ruivo sugeriu, ganhando a atenção de Sasuke e Sakura, que encararam-no.

Sai despertou de seu transe e piscou algumas vezes até lembrar-se da situação. Shin riu observando o irmão perdido e sussurrou "Não se esqueça, infelizmente são três modelos e não apenas dois.".

O fotógrafo assentiu, ainda desnorteado, e trocou a lente da câmera.

— Certo. Agora quero uma foto dos três. Não se esqueçam de que vocês vão representar aqui no Japão a união do Grupo Calvin Klein com a Victoria´s Secret numa coleção especial. São marcas que emanam sensualidade, então preparem-se para fazer o mesmo. — ordenou.

Incômoda, Sakura assentiu. Por sorte a sessão estava no fim, só precisava aguentar aquilo por pouco tempo.

Sasori de imediato rodeou a cintura da Sakura com uma mão, trazendo-a para si no intuito de ganhar a atenção dela e quem sabe reviver a atração que ela sentia por ele, mas Sasuke não deixou que ficasse daquela forma, mesmo que ela estivesse de costas para ele. O moreno se colocou atrás dela e envolveu o rosto delicado com uma mão virando sua cabeça para ele, com os lábios quase encostados, ainda que ônix e esmeraldas estivessem presos um ao outro num olhar desejoso.

Mais uma vez Sasori havia perdido para a naturalidade da química entre Sasuke e Sakura e isso não passou despercebido nas fotos.

— Tudo bem. Encerramos por aqui. Vocês foram muito bem. — Sai finalizou e se isolou para observar as fotos tiradas.

A equipe aplaudiu-os. Sasuke e Sakura ainda estavam próximos; a mão dele possessivamente pousou na cintura dela e ela ainda permitia-se ficar em frente a ele, sentindo o peitoral dele contra suas costas, aquecendo-a conforme sorriam para as pessoas que ainda aplaudiam.

Sasori era feito de desgosto e raiva. Mirava-os com uma calma surreal, oprimindo sua vontade de ir até lá e acabar com aquela intimidade entre o "casal", mas mais uma vez prometeu a si mesmo não deixar barato. Mal podia esperar pelo que estava prestes a fazer.

Sem cerimônias, retirou-se para o camarim sendo seguido por seu empresário.

Sasuke observou-o de esguelha, antes de voltar a observar Sakura rindo, conversando com sua empresária. Sentiu a mão feminina pousar sobre a sua e retribuiu o pequeno sorriso grato que ela lhe ofereceu.

— Foi maravilhoso, Sasuke. Muito obrigada por ter feito isso por mim.

O peito de Sasuke aqueceu e então aquele momento a dois foi invadido pelas amigas dela que roubaram de si, abraçando-a e comentando sobre o Making-off que foi gravado e passado em tempo real nas televisões de todo o prédio.

Minutos depois cada um seguia para seu camarim, depois de combinarem de se encontrar no mezanino, onde havia um banquete sendo servido para todos em comemoração à conclusão daquela campanha.

Sakura vestia-se com pressa, ansiosa de conversar com ele sobre o quanto ele havia sido um modelo sensacional para uma primeira campanha fotográfica.

Suas amigas e empresária foram ao mezanino na frente e ela prometeu que não demoraria, mas demorou, pois decidiu tirar inteiramente a maquiagem pesada e refazer com seu make habitual, leve e saudável.

Cantarolava uma música qualquer quando abriu a porta e deu de cara com Sasori. Paralisou, quase engasgou, _tremeu_. Seu ex mantinha um sorriso maldoso, conforme desencostava-se da parede e descruzava os braços.

— Achei que seria uma boa oportunidade para conversarmos. — iniciou, o tom controlado, austero, fez um choque percorrer pela espinha dela. — Você se esforçou muito para me tratar com indiferença, mas eu sei que ainda mexo com você… nós tivemos uma história linda para ser esquecida assim.

Num ímpeto a coragem blindou-a. O cenho róseo franziu, a expressão transformou-se, expondo seu aborrecimento.

— É mesmo? Só consigo lembrar a parte feia da história, _aquela que você_ -…

— Errar é humano, Sakura. E admito que me arrependi. Mas nunca é tarde para-…

— Não ouse. — cortou-o, firme.

Ainda que estivesse corajosa para confrontá-lo, sentia-se acuada em manter-se no mesmo lugar conforme ele se aproximava passo a passo. Recuou os dois passos que ele avançou e repetiu o ato quando ele forçou novamente a aproximação.

Estavam dentro do camarim, a porta ainda aberta, porque Sasori aproveitava-se do quanto Sakura parecia nervosa para manipulá-la como desejava.

— Eu vi como meu beijo com Mei mexeu com você. Ainda não me esqueceu, não é? — aproveitou-se que Sakura baixou o olhar e extinguiu a distância, acariciando o rosto macio com sua mão.A frase foi encorpada por um sussurro desonesto, lúbrico: — Não precisa ser assim. Você pode ser a mulher agraciada por meus beijos…

Ele aproximava o rosto do dela, mais, _e mais_ …

E no último segundo, Sakura estapeou-o tão forte que além de virar a cabeça dele, ainda o fez recuar dois passos.

— Fique longe de mim… — ela finalmente reuniu coragem para enfrentá-lo. O que não passou de um murmúrio trêmulo pelo domínio da raiva e revolta, tornou-se firme e forte: — Nunca mais se aproxime, Sasori. _Estou avisando_. — vociferou, encarando-o com desprezo.

Chocado, ele virou o rosto da direção dela. Os olhos cegos de fúria. Demorou a perceber o que havia acontecido, só caiu em si quando sentiu a lateral do rosto arder. _Um tapa_. Ele levou um tapa.

Ele ergueu uma mão e avançou um passo quando uma sombra passou por si. Num piscar de olhos Sasuke estava em frente a Sakura, em posição defensiva e isso minou ainda mais seu controle.

— Saia da minha frente, Uchiha! Não se meta onde não é chamado! — Sasori ameaçou, enfrentando-o, mas Sasuke não recuou, muito pelo contrário, continuou em frente a Sakura, _protegendo-a_.

Junto com Sasuke, estavam as amigas dela, que exclamaram horrorizadas pela cena que presenciaram. Sasori pretendia _devolver_ a Sakura o tapa e a mão que ergueu em direção ao rosto dela, antes de Sasuke chegar, denunciava aquilo.

— Daqui você não passa.

— Isso é o que vamos ve-…

— Um passo e eu não respondo por mim, _Akasuna_. — Sasuke vociferou, o tom obscuro e sombrio contendo sua ira e Sasori, mesmo depois de ser advertido tão seriamente, avançou um passo e em resposta recebeu um soco lateral na altura da boca. A força usada fora tanta que seu oponente quase caiu. O punho ainda estava fechado, úmido com um líquido viscoso que pingava no chão. A respiração acelerada e curta mostrava que aquele não seria o único golpe que daria no _cretino_. Estava perdendo a cabeça só pela visão que teve de ele levantar a mão para Sakura.

De repente as exclamações foram ainda mais volumosas, mais pessoas haviam chegado. Os respectivos empresários, uma parte da equipe contratada para limpar o camarim e um câmera-man acompanhado de seu apresentador, que não perdeu o registro daquele momento.

Todos alarmaram-se e num piscar de olhos viram Sasori contra-atacar, socando Sasuke, na altura da bochecha.

Por sorte o moreno tinha um bom reflexo, conseguiu amortecer um pouco o golpe recebido desviando-se. Em seguida o empurrou, para olhá-lo nos olhos e mostrar o quanto ele estava ferrado pelo que fizera com Sakura, porque era a única coisa que tinha em sua cabeça.

— Parem! — Sakura gritou, aflita por vê-los irem longe a ponto de manchar aquela luta com sangue.

Mas eles não pararam, avançaram um para cima do outro quando um flash iluminou a sala como um relâmpago e os dois caíram em si em que situação estavam.

Sasuke procurou por Sakura, preocupado com a imagem dela, e ela paralisou encarando as câmeras dos funcionários voltados para eles e a câmera profissional que tinha o logo de um canal de fofocas. Sasori apenas olhou para cada uma das câmeras, preocupado com sua fama.

 **oOo**

 **N.A.:** (Eu tinha uma nota enorme super animada com meus comentários sobre esse capítulo, mas esse site me trollou. Deu erro e perdi tudo T_T)

Enfim, se abram comigo, sim?

Então? Emocionante o bastante para vocês? Ou faltou algo?

Já sabem, né? Aguardo comentários!

Tenham uma ótima semana!

Até a próxima!*~


End file.
